Teach Me to Dance
by Tallis-chan
Summary: Highschool!AU - It all started with a simple question. Namixas and more.
1. Her Request

Teach Me to Dance

Chapter 1

Her Request

Namixas

* * *

"Come on Sora! We need to get this done so we can get out of here!" shouted an auburn haired girl looking up at a boy with chocolate colored hair on a ladder hanging up decorations.

"I know, I know, Kairi. Hand me another one." He replied back. Kairi handed him another decoration for him to put up. They were in the Twilight High gym setting up decorations for a dance that supposed to take place that night.

Kairi and Sora were going together and were trying to get it done as quickly as possible. However a young blonde haired girl absentmindedly working was not.

"Are you okay Naminé?" asked a blonde haired boy staring his best friend in the whole wide world. He looked at her with very concerned eyes.

"Oh, yeah I'm okay Roxas. What makes you think that I wasn't?" she replied cheerfully. She tried hard to put on a smile.

"Come on Naminé, I've been your friend for most of your life. I know when something is wrong. What's going on?"

"Umm… it's nothing, nothing worth worrying about anyway... Let's get this done so we don't have to hear Kairi and Sora keep on blabbering." She tried to change the subject. He looked her over one more time and sighed.

"All right, if that's what you want…" He smiled at Naminé and tried to get the work done. Naminé smiled back, but she was already deep on thought.

_I knew that this would happen… nobody wanted to go with me… Nobody ever notices me at all… I'm just a nobody… a nobody…_

Roxas continued to steal glances at Naminé while he worked to see if she would eventually fess up. Well, that wasn't the only reason.

_I wonder what's wrong with her… Ever since they announced that they were going to have a dance, she's been like this… God… she beautiful… No Roxas! You can't think about her that way… Even though it's true… No stop that! She's your best friend, but that doesn't stop me from staring at her all the time… I wish I could just hold her in my arms… Mmm… stop that Roxas!_

"Roxas?"

"Huh?" he turned around to see Naminé looking straight at him.

_Oh… crap… she really is pretty… I wish I could go to the dance with her… and kiss her and… stop it Roxas!_

"Is everything ok?" she asked sweetly. Roxas started sweating.

"Uhh…"

"Hey guys, we're done!" Kairi shouted at them.

_Oh thanks God… That was too close!_

"Okay, we're coming! Let's go Naminé." Roxas shouted as he unconsciously grabbed her hand to get her to go.

"Hey Naminé, wait!" someone shouted. She looked around and saw Riku walking towards her. Roxas just realized that he was holding her and quickly let go of it. Naminé didn't notice though and gave Riku all of her attention.

"Yes Riku?" she asked politely.

"Do you want to go to the dance with me?" he asked. Roxas was fuming.

_Oh my god… If she says yes, I will go crazy… Please don't say yes… Please don't say yes…_

"Yes Riku, I'll go with you."

_That's it… I'm done…_

"Roxas! Where are you going?" Naminé asked him as he was walking away.

"Sora and Kairi are waiting for us." He replied simply.

"Oh, okay." Then she turned to Riku. "I'll see you here, okay?"

"Sure. See you tonight." Riku replied and walked away. Naminé and Roxas both watched him walk away but they had completely different thoughts on their mind.

_I can't believe it! Someone actually wanted to go with me and it was Riku! Oh, I am so happy right now!_ Naminé thought. Her best friend's thoughts were quite different from her's though.

_Dang it! Dang it! Dang it! Why the crap did Riku have to ask her right before I finally got the courage to ask her! Wait… I was going to ask her? Heck yes I was! Why am I talking to myself_?

Roxas sighed unhappily and Sora gave him a look that meant 'I'm sorry, but it's your own fault.' They all continued to walk home. Roxas and Naminé are next door neighbors, so they always walked home together. Roxas was quiet all the way home. He was afraid that if he said anything, he would do something he might regret.

_I can't believe I was too late! I thought I had time! I hate Riku! Hate him… If they start going out and I see him kissing her… I swear I will_…

"I'm so happy Roxas!" Naminé said cheerfully. Everything seemed a lot better to since one of her problems was gone, but then she realized something. "Uh, Roxas?" she asked uncertainly.

"Huh? Oh, what is it Naminé?" he asked back.

"Can you teach me to dance?"


	2. I'll keep you, my dirty little secret

Just in case y'all are wondering, I don't know how to dance either! That's where I got the idea for this story. I've never been to a dance where I actually did slow dance… That sucks… I hope you guys don't mind that I use a song in this one. I usually don't use songs.

"…"-dialogue

_Italics-_thoughts

_**Bold italics**_-song

Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts or "Dirty Little Secret"

-------------------------------------

"You want me to what?!" Roxas asked in disbelief. His jaw was hanging down and Naminé sighed and pulled it back up. The contact between them made Roxas blush deeply and back away from her.

"I don't know how to dance. Can you teach me or not?" She replied simply. Roxas was still shocked by her request.

"How could you not know how to dance? I've seen you dance before." He said without thinking about how Naminé would take that. _More like I stared at you the entire time… _he thought. Naminé gave him a questionable look and Roxas finally realized what he just said he started blushing, but Naminé just shrugged it off.

"I can't slow dance Roxas…" she admitted. Roxas would have fell out his seat if he would have been sitting in one, but he was standing up so his knees started to buckle and he almost fell down unto the ground.

_She wants me to teach her to slow dance… Does she know how much pain she's putting me through! This is so frustrating! But I can't refuse, because then she'd be really mad at me… Dang it…_

"Ok… I'll teach you if you really want me to." He said slowly. Naminé let out a squeal of happiness and hugged Roxas tightly. Roxas fought his emotions fiercely to stop him from hugging her back and never letting go of her. Thankfully she let go soon enough, but grabbed his hand and ran to her house. Roxas kept on fighting his emotions the whole time.

_This isn't good. If she continues to do stuff like this to me… I really might do something I'd regret. Like tell her how I feel and kiss her and… wait, that isn't something I'd regret. But since she's with Riku, I can't do it. Dang it…_

Roxas and Naminé walked into her house and she led him into her living room since it was the biggest room in there. She finally let go of Roxas's hand and Roxas breathed a sigh of relief, but instantly missed the feeling of her hand.

"Ok Roxas, teach me." She said and looked at me expectantly. He gulped and slowly took her hands and put it on his shoulder. His face was completely red while doing this, but he tried his best to hide and pretend it wasn't a big deal. Then he carefully put his hands on her slender waist.

_Ok, calm down Roxas… Don't do anything… Pretend like it's nothing big. You're just dancing with your best friend that you're liked for a long time and your hand is on her waist! Which feels really good by the way… No Roxas, don't do anything!_

He gulped again and slowly began to sway his body to begin, but something wasn't right. Other than the fact that he was dancing with his best friend, there was no music.

"Hey Naminé?" he asked. His voice was squeaky for some reason.

"Yes Roxas?" she asked back. She looked at him and he turned away.

"Do have anything to play while I teach you? It feels kinda weird without any music." He muttered. She looked at him strangely and laughed.

"Ok Roxas, come with me and help me pick something out." She said and started to walk to her room. It was almost completely white, except for drawing that were on her wall. She was a very talented artist, but hardly ever showed her art to anybody except Roxas. She knew that he would never laugh at her work. She dug into one of her drawers and pulled out a cd case.

"Hmm… I haven't heard this song in forever. I'll play this." She said and took a cd out of her case which of course was white. There was a cd player in her living room and she put it in there. Roxas put his hands on her waist again and she put her hands on his shoulder again as the song began to play. They began to dance to it and Roxas figured out what song it was.

_**Let me know that I've done wrong  
When I've known this all along  
I go around a time or two  
Just to waste my time with you**_

Tell me all that you've thrown away  
Find out games you don't wanna play  
You are the only one that needs to know

I'll keep you my dirty little secret  
(Dirty little secret)  
Don't tell anyone or you'll be just another regret  
(Just another regret, hope that you can keep it)  
My dirty little secret  
Who has to know

"Hey, this isn't a slow song!" Roxas whined, really uncomfortable about what song it was.

"I just wanted to listen to it. It may be a little fast but it still works." She replied and they continued dancing. Naminé was actually pretty good at it to Roxas's surprise. Roxas has gone to a lot of dances in his life. It was easy for him because of his outgoing personality. Naminé, on the other hand, was really shy and never went to any of the dances. The song was just to fast to slow dance to, so eventually he let go of her and began dancing regularly.

_**When we live such fragile lives  
It's the best way we survive  
I go around a time or two  
Just to waste my time with you**_

Tell me all that you've thrown away  
Find out games you don't wanna play  
You are the only one that needs to know

I'll keep you my dirty little secret  
(Dirty little secret)  
Don't tell anyone or you'll be just another regret  
(Just another regret, hope that you can keep it)  
My dirty little secret  
Who has to know

_Why did she have top pick this song!? It basically describes me… Naminé is my dirty little secret… Now I feel even worse… I can't let Naminé know though… I'll pretend just for her…_

While Roxas continued dancing, he started to play the air guitar as the next part came up. Naminé kept on laughing at her best friend the whole time. She had to admit though, Roxas was good at playing the air guitar.

_**The way she feels inside (inside)  
Those thoughts I can't deny (deny)  
These sleeping dogs won't lie (won't lie)  
And all I've tried to hide  
It's eating me apart  
Trace this life out**_

I'll keep you my dirty little secret  
(Dirty little secret)  
Don't tell anyone or you'll be just another regret  
(Just another regret)

I'll keep you my dirty little secret  
(Dirty little secret)  
Don't tell anyone or you'll be just another regret  
(Just another regret, hope that you can keep it)  
My dirty little secret  
Dirty little secret  
Dirty little secret

Who has to know?  
Who has to know?

The song was finally over. Naminé clapped for Roxas as he took a bow. He really got into the song and he even lip synced it while playing the air guitar.

"Thank you, thank you! I'll be here all week!" he said as he waved to an imaginary audience. Naminé laughed again.

"Thanks Roxas. I don't feel so nervous now. I think I'll be all right. Are you gonna be there tonight?" she asked.

"Yeah… I guess…" he muttered.

"Great! I'll see you there then! Thanks again!" she shouted as he went out the door and went to his house to prepare for the dance.

_What have I gotten myself into?_

--------------------------------------------

Roxas can so play the air guitar! Yes!!! I was told before that I can't play the air guitar right… So tell me what you guys thought of this! Reviews get me to update quicker and get started on writing faster!


	3. His Thoughts

I got a cookie! Yay! I guess I will continue since someone gave me a cookie! Thank you very much! Anyways… I will try my best to write this chapter even though I don't have any experience on this sort of stuff. Forgive me if I am wrong about some things. Anyway… I'm gonna start thanking the people that review my stories. Thank you **Malcolm Yuy**, **Ariana Kuul**, **Doggone2dog**, **Chocolatez-z-z**, **Ananda Gaudior**, **Angelgirl18647**, and **dragongirlj**.

Disclaimer: I don't own Kingdom Hearts, only this idea hopefully.

------------------------------------------

_This is gonna be an interesting night…_

Roxas was slipping on his clothes for the dance. He wore his usual attire, but Roxas seemed dissatisfied about it.

_What if Naminé wanted me to dress up? But then again, she may like my usual clothes… Argh! I don't know!_

He sighed again and laid down on his bed. He ran his hand through his hair in frustration.

_What the crap am I gonna do? If I go, then I will be even more heartbroken watching Naminé and Riku be together, but if I don't go, then Naminé__will know and she will ask me about or even worse be mad at me… I have to go, even if it does hurt me. I have to do it for Naminé… _

With new determination, he got up again and finished getting ready. It was getting dark outside by the time he headed out the door. He hoped that Naminé would have asked him to walk with her to the dance, but it seemed that Riku beat him to it. Roxas watched Riku knocking on Naminé's door from his own house. He saw Naminé in her beautiful dress for the dance, smile when she saw Riku and take his arm. Roxas saw the whole thing. He sighed and started to walk too, but then took a detour since Riku and Naminé started walking the same way. He started to think the whole way there.

_This is completely unfair! I deserve to be with her! Not him! I was the one that was always with her no matter what! Riku just wants to use her! He doesn't really care about her the way that I do… I should be the one with her right now… Dammit! Life is completely unfair to me…_

Before he could continue his thoughts, he realized that he was already there and that it was already dark out. He slowly walked inside the gym. Even though he was in there just a few hours ago, everything looked different when there were actually people in there. He spotted Sora and Kairi really quickly. They were one of the few people actually dancing. Everybody else was sitting down or eating. He spotted one of his friends sitting down eating and walked over to him, trying his hardest not the think about Naminé.

"What's up Hayner?" Roxas asked his friend as he sat down next to him. He was pigging out on basically anything that was on the table. Roxas shook his head and pulled Hayner away from the food.

"What!? I'm eating here! Oh, hey what's up Roxas?" he asked nicely once he realized that it was only Roxas. If it was somebody else, Hayner would have punched them on the spot.

"Why aren't you with Olette?" Roxas asked him and almost laughed when Hayner started coughing out the food while blushing and stuttering. It was just too funny for Roxas and he couldn't hold it anymore and started busting out laughing.

"Dude! That's not funny!" he screamed above the music from the speakers that just started a song. Roxas just kept on laughing even harder upon seeing a certain someone walking up to him.

"What's not funny, Hayner?" a brown haired, emerald eyed girl behind him asked. Hayner froze instantly when he heard her voice. He turned around slowly and saw her looking straight at him.

"Uh… Uhh… nothing Olette!" he stuttered horribly. This made Olette laugh very hard, but after a while he put a straight face back on.

"Hey Hayner?" She asked leaning her face in towards his face. Hayner almost jumped back in surprise, but somehow managed to stay where he was.

"Yes?" her face was inches from his. He started to lean in more, when Olette shook her head in amusement and grabbed Hayner's hand.

"Let's dance!" she announced and dragged him to the dance floor.

_I always knew that they were gonna be together… _

"They look really happy…" Roxas mumbled out loud without realizing it.

"Yeah they do…" a voice behind him said. A very familiar female voice that Roxas always thought of in his mind, it was Naminé.

"Whoa! Where did you come from?!" Roxas shouted in surprise. He didn't think anybody had heard him earlier and now the person that has been on his almost always lately was standing right next to him. She giggled at his surprise and sat down beside him. She was a little too close for comfort for Roxas.

"Riku is with his friends right now, so I came to talk to you." She replied simply. This shocked Roxas.

"Riku left you for his friends?" he asked.

"Yeah, but it's not a big deal, Roxas."

"This is a dance! He's supposed to be with you!"

_Even though I don't want him too…_

"Like I said, it's not a big deal, Roxas. It's not like we are going out or anything." Naminé stated.

_Not yet anyway…_

Roxas was thinking the same thing as Naminé, but then he decided to try to be with Naminé as much as he could before Riku showed up and took her away.

"Hey-hey Naminé?" he started to ask. He was amazed at what he was about to do. He was finally brave enough to do it…

"Will you…"

_Come on say it Roxas! Just say "will you go out with me?" that's you have to do… come on!_

"Will you…" he started stuttering like crazy and he could feel his face heat up really badly. "Uh…"

"What is it Roxas?" Naminé asked innocently.

"Will you… go with me to get some punch? I feel really hot right now…" _Why didn't you freaking say it! You moron!_

"Sure Roxas…" Naminéreplied. She didn't know why, but she felt crestfallen at his question. Some little part of her brain was telling her that wasn't what Roxas wanted to ask, but she shook it off as best of she could and walked with Roxas to get some punch. Before they got there; however, they met up with Riku.

"Come on Naminé, let's dance." He stated as more of a command than a suggestion. Naminé was happy to finally start dancing though and followed Riku onto the dance floor. Naminé was having one of the best times of her life. Meanwhile Roxas was watching her the whole time.

_This is definitely going to be a very long night…_

-------------------------------

Well how was it? I hope that I'm doing an ok job. This sort of thing is way out of my element. lol. But if you can, please review me and give me suggestions! I really need them!


	4. Why don't you kiss her?

Hello peoples, I'm back! I'm trying really hard on this chapter so forgive me if it's really bad but it's out of my element. Anyway… my thank-you-for-reviewing-because-you-guys-rock-my-socks-off list consists of: **dragongirlj**, **Malcolm Yuy**,** Ariana Kuul**,** Doggone2dog**, and** Lebrezie91210**. Thank you very much!

Disclaimer: I don't own Kingdom Hearts or "Why Don't You Kiss Her?"

Dialogue-"dialogue"

Thought-_Italics _

Song-_**Bold Italics**_

------------------------------------

It was getting late and Naminé and Riku had been dancing the whole night. Only two more dances remained before it would be time to go. Roxas was still sitting down watching Naminé who finally looked over at him.

"Hi Roxas!" she called as she walked over toward him.

Roxas quickly realized that she was actually walking towards him.

"Um…., hi Roxas, how are you?" Naminé said as she approached him.

"Hi Naminé, I'm fine." He replied once she was close enough to hear.

"Do you wanna dance?" Naminé asked curiously.

Roxas nodded silently and stood up. Together they walked over to the dance floor just as a slow song began to play. Roxas put his hands on Naminé's waist and she put her hands on his shoulders. Together they began to dance.

_**We're the best of friends  
And we share our secrets  
She knows everything that is on my mind  
Lately something's changed  
As I lie awake in my bed  
A voice here inside my head  
Softly says**_

Why don't you kiss her  
Why don't you tell her  
Why don't you let her see  
The feelings that you hide  
'Cause she'll never know  
If you never show  
The way you feel inside

Oh I'm so afraid to make that first move  
Just a touch and we  
Could cross the line  
Every time she's near  
I wanna never let her go  
Confess to her what my heart knows  
Hold her close

"_This is so perfect, I'm here dancing with Naminé and a song is playing that completely fits me. I would kiss her if only she felt the same way about me and she wasn't here with Riku. Why couldn't I have just told her how I felt earlier?" _Roxas mused silently in his mind.

"Is something wrong Roxas?" Naminé asked him quietly. She could tell that something was really bothering him.

Roxas sighed and looked at her straight in the eyes; he wanted to kiss her so badly. She'd never understand how he felt when she was around him.

"Roxas?" she asked again, this time a bit louder.

"Naminé, I…" he began, but stopped before he could finish. Riku was glaring right at him with a look on his face that meant "If you do anything, I will kill you in your sleep." Roxas gulped and said nothing more to Naminé.

Naminé became even more concerned and decided to ask him about it later. They continued their dance until the end of the song.

_**Why don't you kiss her  
Why don't you tell her  
Why don't you let her see  
The feelings that you hide  
'Cause she'll never know  
If you never show  
The way you feel inside**_

What would you say  
I wonder would she just turn away  
Or would she promise me  
That she's here to stay  
It hurts me to wait  
I keep asking myself

Why don't you kiss her (tell her you love her)  
Why don't u tell her (tell her you need her)  
Why don't you let her see  
The feelings that you hide  
'Cause she'll never know  
If you never show  
The way you feel inside...

Why don't you kiss her?

"Uh…" Roxas mumbled quietly before running out of the gym. He had to get out of there. He just couldn't take anymore of what was happening. She was so close…

"Roxas, wait!" Naminé shouted to him as he ran towards the gyms exit. She was about to run after him, but Riku was blocking her way.

"Come Naminé, let's dance." Riku said as he dragged Naminé to the dance floor. It was the last dance so it was just Riku and Naminé, Sora and Kairi, and Hayner and Olette on the dance floor. Naminé was having a lot of fun, but she kept glancing towards the door. She felt bad, like she was being a really bad friend to Roxas. When the song was over the dance ended and the couples left the building. Naminé wanted to look for Roxas, but Riku was kinda dragging her away from the school's gym.

"What are you doing Riku?" Naminé asked him curiosity. Riku looked at her and did the unexpected; he kissed her right on the lips.

"That's what I'm doing." He replied after pulling away.

Naminé was completely shocked by the kiss.

Riku smirked at her surprised expression. "See you on Monday Naminé." He said before leaving.

Naminé was so confused about what had happened. She began to walk away mindlessly, trying to think about what just happened.

"_That was my first kiss, ever. I don't think that I was ready for it. But then again, I guess it was ok. It felt really good. But wait, does this mean that Riku and I are going out now? Hmm…, I guess it does. If that's true, then why do I feel so bad? No, I feel horrible." _

She felt so bad about what had happened that tears were starring to fall from her eyes. She couldn't understand the reason for them. Why was she crying? She continued walking when something caught her eye. It was Roxas; he was standing on a ledge surrounding the school. She watched him, noticing that he seemed to be staring off into space. She didn't want him to see her crying, even if he was her best friend. She turned to leave, but Roxas heard her.

"Naminé is that you?" he asked curiously.

Naminé turned back around and forced herself to stop crying.

"Yes Roxas, it is." she replied. She was thankful that it was dark and he wouldn't be able to tell that she had been crying. She had managed to control her voice and it didn't sound like she had been so upset.

"What's wrong?" He asked in a concerned voice. Apparently he did know that she had been crying.

"I feel really bad for some reason." She answered softly. "But I don't want to talk about it." She added.

Roxas felt really hurt by her words. She didn't even want him to know what was bothering her.

"Would you like me to take you home?" He asked hopefully.

"Yes, please do." she replied softly. They walked the entire way in silence. Eventually they arrived at her doorstep.

"Good night Naminé." Roxas said as he watched her open the door and walk inside.

"Good night Roxas." She replied before shutting the door.

She ran all the way to her room and began to crying uncontrollably. Things were just so complicated now!

Roxas stayed on her doorstep, listening to Naminé cry from outside the house. He badly wanted to comfort her, but he couldn't. Sadly he walked back to his house and immediately went to bed.

"_Why can't I just tell her?"_

-----------------------------------

I love that song! I think it fits this story very well. I was going to make this a short story, but now it's gonna be longer because now we have to deal with Riku and Naminé's relationship.

Anyway…,

**Dragongirlj, **I didn't use your idea completely, but I did have Roxas walk Naminé home so I hope you are happy!


	5. How could this happen to me?

Here is the 5th chapter of _Teach Me to Dance_. I'm sorry it took me so long and I know a lot of y'all are unhappy with how last chapter worked out. Well, this chapter is about the same if not worse. It will be a while before Naminé realizes who is right for her, so sorry in advance.

Thank you **Malcolm Yuy**, **dragongirlj**, **Doggone2dog**, **Ariana Kuul**, **ILOVEAmine65**, **lebrezie91210**, **KeytoDestiny**, **White Simplicity**, and **KHgirl23** for reviewing. lol. I hope you're happy **KtD**!

Disclaimer- I don't own Kingdom Hearts.

Dialogue-"…"

Thought-_Italics_

----------------------------------------------

It took Roxas forever to get to sleep that night.

He had stayed up long enough to listen for the sobs coming from Naminé next door to quiet down. He had listened until he knew that she was finally asleep. Her sobs still haunted him. Even though they were best friends, Roxas couldn't figure out why she would be crying, unless Riku had done something to her. He just couldn't get his mind off of her that night.

"She was so beautiful tonight." He Sighed. "Why can't she just realize that I'm the one who loves her?" He asked himself.

"_Because you didn't tell her, that's why." _A voice in his head replied.

"So?" He asked back.

"_How can she know unless you tell her? You know that Naminé is clueless about these kinds of things."_ The voice retorted.

"Yeah, I guess that's true, but I just can't tell her! That might make her feel even worse!" He argued back.

"_But if Riku did do something to her, then she'll need some support. You know the kind of support a boyfriend would give." _The voice told him plainly.

"Yeah, so what do you expect me to do?" Roxas shot back.

"_Monday you are gonna tell her."_ The voice answered directly.

"Yeah alright, hey wait, what am I saying!" He said in a shocked tone. "I can't do it!"

"_You can, and you will do it!"_ The voice told him angrily.

"OK, yeah I'll tell her, I'm gonna do it!" He said happily. "Good night voice in my head."

"_Goodnight Roxas."_

Roxas was able to sleep peacefully after that.

That weekend he kept on trying to talk to Naminé, but she wouldn't answer him. When he went to her house, her parents said that she was resting. He ended up having to wait till Monday to talk to her.

Sunday night was the hardest thing for Roxas; he knew the following day he would have to do what he considered the hardest thing in his life. He was going to tell his best friend that he loved her.

Roxas awoke quiet early the next morning and quickly got ready for school. He was nervous the whole time. After making sure that he was completely ready he realized that still had some time to spare. He walked into his bathroom and faced himself in the mirror; he looked at the face staring back at him and started to practice what he would say to Naminé.

"Hey Naminé, I've got something I need to tell you." He began. "I…, I…, umm…, ah," He started to stutter badly, he looked at his face in the mirror and saw that he was blushing brightly, and he wasn't even talking to her!

"Damnit, I can't even say it to a mirror!" He shouted to himself, banging his head on the mirror but somehow managing not to break it.

"Roxas, Are you ok?" His mom shouted from in the kitchen.

"Yeah Mom, I'm going to school now!" Roxas shouted back and ran out the door.

He ran all the way to school, trying to get his mind of Naminé for at least a little while. He arrived way early and decided to sit outside on the steps and wait for Naminé. A short while later the students started to arrive, and right when he was about to get up to leave, he saw her. Only she wasn't alone, Riku's arms were wrapped firmly around her.

Roxas watched in horror as Riku bent down and kissed her as he let her go to her next class. Naminé giggled and returned the kiss. She then turned and walked towards Roxas, who was in shock after seeing what had just happened before his eyes.

"Roxas, are you there?" Naminé said, waving her hand in front of his face trying to get his attention.

She couldn't seem to get his attention, in spite of this she kept trying to get him to listen to her. However Roxas couldn't do anything, he was too hurt and shocked by what he'd just seen.

When Roxas finally did moved, he looked at Naminé and gave her the dirtiest look ever and stormed off to his classes.

"_I can't believe this, life is so freaking cruel to me! I thought Riku had broken her heart! But no, instead he is going out with her! Why the crap was she crying then? And why didn't she tell me? She betrayed me, I was gonna tell her that I loved her and she does this to me? How could this happen to me?"_ He shouted to himself angrily all the way to class.

Roxas was far too angry to focus in any of his classes and Sora took notice of this.

"Hey Roxas, dude what's up with you?" Sora asked curiously.

"You wanna know what's wrong?" Roxas shouted back. "Life, that's what's wrong!" He said loudly before storming off.

He was like that for the rest of the day. Every time he saw Naminé or Riku, or worse Naminé with Riku, he would storm off angrily.

He was so glad when school was over, just so he could finally get away from everybody. He hated his life right now and ran all the way home. There he ran up to his room as fast of he could.

"Welcome home Roxas." His Mom greeted him as he ran into the house.

Roxas completely ignored her and storming into his room, slamming the door closed behind him.

He was so angry; he started throwing things across the room until there was nothing left to throw. He then flopped down on his bed and cried. Roxas, for once in his teenage life cried. He dug out his cd player and turned it on, hoping that some music would help him to calm down. However, it only made the tears fall more.

_How could this happen to me  
I've made my mistakes  
got nowhere to run  
The night goes on as I'm fading away  
I'm sick of this life  
I just wanna scream  
How could this happen to me_

I've made my mistakes  
got nowhere to run  
The night goes on as I'm fading away  
I'm sick of this life  
I just wanna scream  
How could this happen to me

-------------------------------------

Roxas cried! This is so sad… I don't want my Roxas to cry… oh well. There's some more drama and I finally updated so I hope you guys are happy and trust me. Things can only get better from here since Roxas has hit bottom. Bye!


	6. New Girl

Hopefully this chapter gets done faster. I won't be using the ideas that some of the people reviewing are giving me, because I don't want to make Riku look like the bad guy. Well, he might in this chapter a little bit, but I hope you don't think badly of him in the end. I apologize for not updating earlier. I just couldn't get myself to do it. I'm finally getting my alert e-mails again and I notice how bad you want an update, so here it is. I'm pretty sure some of you will be happier with this chapter.

Thanks **chibi18**, **Malcolm Yuy**, **Doggone2dog**, **KeytoDestiny**, **lebrezie91210**, **Inspire-Illuminate**, **Roxaslover03o**, **MidnightShinobi**, **The Darkside Incarnate**, and **imlwjesusfreak** for reviewing. I really appreciate it!

Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts

---------------------------------------

That week was the slowest and hardest week in Roxas's whole life. However by the time the next weekend had arrived, he was able to stand seeing Naminé with Riku.

Naminé was his best friend, so he should be happy for her, right? With that in mind Roxas was able to get through a whole month of Naminé never being with him. She had repeatedly told him that she was supposed to hang out only with Riku, and to not answer the phone when Roxas knew she was home by herself. Roxas tried desperately to figure out why she was being like this to him. However, if she was happy then that was all that mattered.

One day however, something happened to change all that.

The school day was as it normally was, boring. However, today there was a new girl in class.

"Everyone, I want you to welcome Crystal." The homeroom teacher said, introduced us to a blonde haired, beach tanned, athletic girl.

Apparently she had an affinity for the color blue. She had on blue jeans and a dark blue t-shirt from American Eagle. She wore blue Converses and had blue highlights in her hair.

She was a very attractive girl. But what caught Roxas's attention most was the necklace that she wore. It was a simply shaped genuine crystal, and when she moved it captured the light and shined beautifully. Her smile appeared very sweet and she seemed like a nice girl.

"Now since she is new, I would like someone to show her around." The teacher said while looking around the room for someone to do it. She stopped her search when she saw Riku.

"_Hmm…, Riku is pretty outgoing, I guess I'll let him do it."_ The teacher thought.

"Riku, would you mind showing her around?" The teacher asked curiously.

Everyone looked at Riku, waiting for him to give his reply.

Several of the guys in the class looked at him jealously. Not only did have a beautiful girl as his girlfriend, but now he would also be around the cute new girl.

"Yeah, I guess so." Riku replied nonchalantly.

Crystal looked absolutely delighted at his answer.

Riku's answer caused many of the guys in the classroom to groan jealously.

"Great. You can sit in the empty seat beside Riku." The teacher informed her and Crystal took her seat.

She socialized with Riku for the rest of homeroom. Naminé wasn't in this class, but Roxas couldn't help thinking about how Naminé would feel about this.

"_What if she thinks he's cheating on her?" _He mused to himself,_ "As much as I don't want Naminé to be with Riku, I want her to be happy. I'd better check up on her later." _

Soon enough the bell rang and Roxas watched as Riku walked away with Crystal at his side. Roxas watched them as they heading down the hallway and out of sight before heading to his own class.

Crystal seemed like a really nice girl, and she looked happy to being with Riku. However when Roxas looked at Riku as he walked out, he noticed something different about him. Riku was smiling. Now Riku smiled every once in a while when he was with Naminé, but other than that he _never_ smiled.

All of Roxas's classes either had Riku, Naminé, or Crystal in them. There was only one class that Roxas had only Naminé by herself, and that was his last class of the entire school day, Math.

Roxas was actually very good at Math, however lately his grades had begun to slip down. He blamed the girl that sat right in front of him, Naminé.

Today was no different. However, instead of being distracted by his desire to be with her or marveling at her beauty, he instead was distracted because he could see that something was wrong with her. She appeared to be depressed by or about something. It actually wasn't very noticeable, but for Roxas, well he noticed everything about Naminé.

Roxas had noticed every sigh and every frown she'd made. When school was over he went outside and saw Naminé waiting for Riku, but Roxas had seen Riku go home with Crystal. So he decided to do something he hadn't done in a long time, talk to Naminé.

"Hey Naminé." Roxas said trying to get her attention.

"Oh hey Roxas." She said sadly. "Do you know where Riku is?"

Roxas winced at her question. He didn't want to tell her where he was and instead, he decided to cover up for Riku for once in his life.

"He couldn't come so he told me to go with you." He said, trying to sound cheerful.

"Oh ok, come on Roxas, let's go home." Namine announced with a lop sided smile.

"_At lease she's trying to smile."_ Roxas thought as he watched her.

Their walk home was quiet. Naminé didn't feel like talking and Roxas was too nervous to say anything. He just kept thinking.

"_She needs something to get her mind off of Riku." _

"Hey Naminé, are you doing anything this weekend?" He asked curiously.

Naminé seemed to come out of a trance and looked at Roxas before sighing.

"No, I'm not" She answered softly. 

"Wanna go somewhere?" He asked, not believing what was coming out of his mouth. It was like he asking her out on a date!

"Sure, I guess so. What do you want to do?" Naminé asked indifferently.

"About a movie at my house?" Roxas replied hopefully.

"Sure, I'll see you then." She said as she started to walk towards her house since they were close enough already.

"Okay, bye!" Roxas said happily. Then he ran inside his house and jumped up and down like a little girl.

"I got a date with Naminé! I got a date with Naminé!" He shouted happily. "She doesn't know it's a date, but who cares? I got a date with Naminé!"

That night Roxas could barely fall asleep. All of his thoughts were consumed by Naminé. For him, the weekend couldn't come fast enough. Somehow he did manage to finally fall asleep. As he did he began to dream of the blonde haired girl next door.

--------------------------------------------

I bet a BUNCH of you people are happy right now eh? I told you guys it wouldn't remain Naminé x Riku. I hope this chapter relieves you of your fears. This one was a bit more fun to write.

Anyway, I'm sorry it took me so long to write. I did not want to make up my own OC at all, but I finally got myself to. I'm so proud of myself! I hope this OC hasn't been used before, and I'm sorry if it has! I didn't know! I thought of the name Crystal when I was looking at one of my Pokemon books and I thought Crystal would be a cool name to use. So of course she would have a crystal necklace and blue highlights. I wanted to make up someone that just seemed too good to be real and for Riku to notice her easily. I hope you guys like her.

Special thanks to **KeytoDestiny **and** imlwjesusfreak** for making me get off my butt and write this. I hope you enjoyed it. I'm pretty sure you did.

Well, that's all for now.

Ja ne!


	7. His Confession

Well, I saw that some people were happy, while others weren't. First of all, notice that I am updating this much quicker than usual. I think I've said before that I write better when I'm depressed, and guess what? I'm depressed. I don't really want pity, but reviews do help make writing this story and not some other one more worth it. Second of all, there will be grammatical and errors in this one. Because I want to hurry and put this one here for you guys, I'm not sending it to my beta before you see it. Later on it will be fixed, but for now it isn't. Nobody had any complaints about my new OC so that made me happy. I was really worried about making a really crappy one. The only problems are that people think that Riku is two-timing Naminé, which he isn't. They haven't done anything. He has just spent some time with her on her first day and they walked home together, but he forgot to tell Naminé. Roxas isn't really on a date with Naminé. He was just so happy that she was going to spend time with him that he just absent mindedly thought of it as a date.

I was very happy at the review turnout for last chapter.

**Inspire-Illuminate**-You know, we should make up like a Roxas fan girl club. lol. I'm reading your Haynette fic; **There it is**, right now as I've been writing this. I'll review it in a sec!

**KeytoDestiny**-Thanks for making me aware that some people might think that Riku is two-timing Naminé. I hope this chapter makes you happy!

**The Darkside Incarnate**-I hope you don't forget about this fic anymore lol. I think it's turning our pretty good if you ask me. I just got done reviewing your newest chapter of **Rocky Relationships**. Is the next chapter the last one?

**Doggone2dog**- Have you updated your story since the last time I reviewed it? I'm not sure since for a long while, I've haven't been getting my alert e-mails.

**imlwjesusfreak**-lol yep. The namiku is fading. I'm glad that you did like my OC. I'm pretty sure you will be happy with this chapter.

**Malcolm Yuy**-Thank you for making me aware of those grey clouds. I tried to steer clear of those problems in this chapter. Please tell me what you think!

**dragongirlj**-Well, you won't see Crystal in this chapter, but I hope it turns out good anyway.

**Arisa Aihara**-Hmm… I'm guessing that this story isn't going as you thought it might. I'm sorry if it doesn't.

From now on, I'm going to have my own character, Crystal, do my disclaimer. Just thought it would be a fun idea.

Crystal: roxas-kh does not own Kingdom Hearts. Kay? It's pathetic enough that she doesn't even own the game!

Lydia: So?!

Crystal: Anyway, here's the story and I'm not in here today…

---------------------------------------------------------------

For the rest of that week Roxas hung out with Naminé just like he used to before Naminé started going out with Riku. Roxas was enjoying every minute of it and Naminé seemed to be in a better mood as well. Even though they were happy, there were still times that the sad feelings she was hiding showed through. Fortunately for her, Roxas was always there beside her to help her feel better.

Riku and Crystal had begun to hang out a lot and everyone could tell that Crystal seemed to be in love with Riku. However, nobody could really tell what was going on in Riku's mind.

It was Friday afternoon and Crystal was absent that day. Riku hung out with Naminé a lot that day and Roxas was once again just pushed to the side. This time however Roxas stayed around them, just in case Naminé needed to be comforted again. This was very difficult for Roxas since every kiss and hug Naminé and Riku shared hurt him deeply. But he stuck around for Naminé's sake.

Roxas could easily tell that Naminé was in a good mood that day. Riku however looked depressed for some reason. He seemed to be hiding something and had a confused look on his face. Roxas tried but couldn't understand at all what might be going through Riku's head.

When school finally let out at the end of the day both Riku and Roxas waited for Naminé outside. However, since she had to go back to a classroom to get something it took her a little longer to exit the building. Roxas felt kinda odd being around Riku in the first place, but he could tell Riku was troubled by something.

"Hey Roxas, can I ask you something?" Riku asked out of nowhere.

"Yeah sure, what do you want to know?" Roxas asked back.

"What do you think of Crystal?" He asked curiously.

"Uh…, I can tell that she's nice." Roxas told him unsure of why he asked in the first place.

"Yeah I agree, she is nice a nice person. She's so beautiful and so nice to everyone. I wish I could be more like that." Riku informed him.

"_Why is he talking about Crystal like that? He __has__ a girlfriend already!"_ Roxas thought, but remained silent waiting for Riku to continue.

"I think..., I think I really like being with her Roxas." Riku admitted quietly.

"What!" Roxas almost shouted.

"_He likes her, but what about Naminé?"_

"Yeah…, and you know what, being with Crystal has made me realize something important. I realized that I wanted to go out with Naminé for all the wrong reasons. I just wanted to be with someone, though I didn't really care who it was or what she was like. Naminé is a really special girl but I'm not the one she's supposed to be with. She deserves better than me." Riku said and glanced at Roxas, who blushed when he finally caught Riku's meaning.

"_He thinks I deserve her?"_

"I don't want to see Naminé hurt, but this shouldn't go on since I did it for the wrong reasons." Riku said. He then looked back up at Roxas. "So I have a request for you."

"You have a request for me?" Roxas asked back curiously.

"Yes, I want you to take care of her and make sure that she doesn't get hurt as a result of this. I think she told me that she's going to your house this weekend, right?"

"That's right." Roxas replied.

"Can you explain to her why I want to break up with her then? I don't have the heart to…," Riku trailed off again.

"Sure, are you going to break up with her now?" Roxas queried curiously.

"Yeah, and I'm pretty sure she won't want to listen to me after I do." Riku replied sadly.

"Okay, I'll be sure to take care of her." Roxas said reassuringly.

"Good. Hey Roxas, can I ask another question?" Riku asked.

"Sure, go ahead." Roxas replied.

"How much do you like Naminé?" He asked intently.

Roxas's face turned bright red. "Wha…, what?" He stuttered nervously.

"You heard me." Riku replied sternly.

"I…, I…, fine, I'm in love with her alright?" Roxas finally answered.

"You're in love with whom?" A familiar female voice asked.

Roxas turned around and found Naminé looking at him intently. His face immediately turned the brightest red anyone had ever seen.

"Uh…, uh…, just someone. I gotta go, bye!" Roxas hurriedly replied and ran off. He looked back after a while to see Naminé and Riku leave as well. Roxas ran all the way to his house and sighed as he went inside.

"Wow that was close." He muttered as he sat down on his bed.

He lay down on his bed and waiting for the sound of Naminé arriving home next door. After about 10 minutes of waiting Roxas fell asleep, and missed hearing the crying sounds of the blonde angel next door.

----------------------------------------------------------------

So now Riku is explained. I really really hope that you guys don't hate him. He's trying to fix up his mistakes and it was the only way. Yes, Naminé got heartbroken, but…, I'm pretty sure she won't stay that way forever. wink wink

I hope you are satisfied with this chapter. Anyway, when Riku was talking about Crystal I was gonna have him say that he was in love with her, but he's only known her for a week so I put that he really liked her instead.

Oh, I wonder how many people thought that Roxas was going to confess when they read the chapter title name. By the way, I wrote this all in one sitting and it helped me to get in a better mood. I hope it makes you happy as it did me, except for the last part.

Question time; should I end this story at the point that Roxas confesses or go on and continue everyone's relationships? I realized that I haven't talked about Sora and Kairi or Hayner and Olette since the dance. So I'm leaving it up to the viewers and please tell me which couples you want to see more of.

Ja ne!


	8. The Process of Waking Up

Teach Me to Dance

Chapter 8

The Process of Waking Up

Namixas

* * *

The next morning at 10:00 am, Roxas was still asleep. The phone started to ring downstairs, but no one was answering it. Eventually Roxas's mom answered it and took a message. His mom hung up the phone and went upstairs to go give the message to Roxas.

She kept on hearing noises from his room and when she went in she saw Roxas's smiling, sleeping, and kawaii face. However, he couldn't stop smiling while he was sleeping. Perhaps it was because of the wonderful dream he was having of a certain blonde haired girl.

"Mmm… Naminé… stop that… it tickles…" Roxas mumbled in his sleep while giggling like a little school girl.

His mom walked in the room very quietly so she could figure out what he was saying. She laughed quietly when she realized it was about Naminé. She then decided to play a little trick on her son. She went down to the kitchen and got an ice cube out of the freezer.

"It's the oldest trick in the book, but it works!" Roxas's mom thought. She was really a fun loving mom and Roxas really did love her to death. Until…

"OH MY GOD!!!!" Roxas shouted as he jumped quickly out of bed at the touch of the cold ice cube. When he looked around all he said was his mother's face laughing at him.

"That's not cool mom!!" Roxas shouted at her, but she just continued to laugh more.

"Yes it was. It's an ice cube, sweetie. Of course it's cold." She replied all smart alecky. In response Roxas just gave her an angrier.

"Oh by the way, good morning. Naminé just called and she said she would be here in 5 minutes." His mom said cheerfully and left his room.

It took about 10 seconds for Roxas to realize what his mom just said.

"NANIME IS COMING IN 5 MINUTES!?!?!" He screamed and ran to the bathroom to clean up and then ran back to change into some better clothes.

He was still trying to figure out what to wear when the doorbell rang and he heard his mom answer the door.

"Oh hello Naminé. How are you doing today?" He heard his mom say from downstairs. He hurried up and chose something, put it on and ran downstairs to see Naminé.

"Hi Roxas!" Naminé greeted cheerfully.

Roxas stayed silent.

"She's wearing the same thing that she did in my dream…"

Naminé walked over to Roxas and noticed that he had some toothpaste on his cheek and she carefully wiped off, doing so caused her to blush since they were so close. Roxas was still in a trace. Thankfully, Roxas's mom came to the rescue.

"So Naminé, how come you came early?" She asked.

Naminé looked away and finally Roxas broke out of his trace. They both took a step away from each other in embarrassment.

"I was feeling kinda lonely, so I just wanted to come early." Naminé replied.

Roxas's mom smiled.

"Of course you're always welcome at my house." She said pulling Naminé into a hug. "I've missed seeing you at my house." She added softly.

"So what do you want to do?" Roxas asked trying to change the subject.

"Hmm… wanna go to the park?" Naminé suggested.

"Sure." Roxas replied. A moment later his cell phone started to ring. Roxas checked it and saw that he just got a text message from Riku.

_I'm going to the shopping district with Crystal today. If you and Naminé were gonna go there, try to convince her not to. I don't think that she would be able to handle it yet. Don't forget to tell Naminé my reasons okay?_

"Who is it from?" Roxas's mom asked curiously.

"Oh, just Sora." Roxas lied. "Come on, let's go!" Roxas grabbed Naminé's hand and walked out the door.

* * *

"So Naminé what do you want to do first?" Roxas asked her trying to stay calm, which was pretty hard since he was still holding the beautiful girl's hand. Somehow Naminé didn't seem bothered at all.

"Well, I guess we could go to the park first since it's the closest. Then we could go somehow else later and when it gets dark then we could go to your house to watch the movie. By the way, what do you want to watch?" Naminé asked.

"Uh… I don't know. I was gonna let you decide." Roxas replied.

When he looked over at Naminé she seemed deep in thought. "Is something wrong?"

"Huh? Oh no. not all at. That's sweet of you to ask though." Naminé replied cheerfully which made Roxas blush so much more.

Roxas didn't mind though. As long as she was happy then everything's okay. After a while of just chatting they arrived at the park.

"Come on Roxas! I want to do everything!" Naminé shouted just like a little kid.

Roxas chuckled and followed her. Naminé went on the merry-go-round while Roxas pushed it faster when she asked him. Then she got on the swings while Roxas pushed her to go higher and higher.

"Are you sure you don't want to swing too?" Naminé shouted while swinging high up in the air.

"No thanks Naminé. I'm happy right here." Roxas replied with a chuckle.

"Okay!" Naminé shouted back and giggled.

"It's so cute… She's being so innocent and childlike… I want for her to be this happy all the time…"

After a while, Naminé stopped swinging and ran toward the slide. "Come on Roxas! Go down the slide with me!" Roxas agreed and climbed up with her. He was waiting for her to go so he could go down.

"Aren't you gonna go?" Roxas asked. Naminé shook her head like a little kid.

"Nu-huh! You have to go down with me!" She replied happily.

"Oh-okay…" Roxas gulped and got behind her. He was so glad that she couldn't see his beet red face. They slid down the slide and since they were going so fast, they couldn't stop once they got to the bottom. Naminé went down quicker than Roxas so she fell on the ground first and Roxas landed right on top of Naminé who had turned around on the ground before Roxas landing on her so she was facing him.

"Ouch!!" Naminé cried and opened her eyes to see what was happening. You could probably swear that all the blood in Naminé's body rushed all into her face in that one second. Her face was an inch from his face. Their bodies were entangled and their noses were touching. His lips were barely half an inch away from her lips and she could kinda feel them against hers.

It wasn't a real kiss, but it's the closest thing ever to it. She could feel his hot breathe on her lips and his eyes were closed. The very second he opened them and he felt like his heart just died. Then he heard someone's very familiar female giggle nearby. Roxas turned his head to reveal that Kairi and Sora had been watching them. He jumped up immediately.

"Oh I'm sorry. We weren't interrupting anything were we?" Kairi asked innocently. Roxas wanted to kill her on the spot.

"No." Roxas spat out in his anger.

"Why in the world are they here!?! Right when Naminé and I were this close!!"

"Okay, whatever you say Roxas." Sora teased his friend.

"Shut up Sora!" Roxas cried out.

This only made Sora chuckle more. Naminé; however, kept her cool.

"What are you two doing here?" Naminé asked.

"Sora's taking me to the movies tonight so we were just planned on spending the day together." Kairi replied coolly.

"There's nothing suspicious about that huh Roxas? I mean since me and Kairi have been going out for 2 months you know, unlike you two." Sora added. Roxas's face turned even redder.

"Naminé and I are just hanging out for the day. If you have a problem with that then leave." Roxas said angrily.

"Okay, okay it's about time for the movie anyway. Now Roxas don't get too friendly tonight okay? Bye!" Kairi shouted as she and Sora left the park. Roxas's face turned so red, it looked like he was gonna faint at any second.

"Yeah it is getting late. So do you want to go back now?" Naminé said as she tried so hard to keep her cool. Roxas was having a harder time.

"Ye-yeah… sur-sure." Roxas stuttered. Naminé took Roxas's arm and they left to go home.

"Hey Roxas, can we stop somewhere first? I want to talk to you about something." Naminé said quietly.

Roxas could tell that she seemed a little troubled about something. The two friends decided to sit on Roxas's porch to talk. Roxas waited patiently for her to start.

"I'm sorry I seem so depressed now and earlier I seemed fine. Being with you just makes these worries get out of my head, but now I think I need to get it out. Roxas, do you know why Riku broke up with me?" Naminé asked quietly.

Roxas sighed and put his hand on Naminé's hand and grabbed it, sensing that she needed comfort.

"Riku talked to me about it right before he broke up with you. He wanted to make sure that you would be okay, so he asked for me to explain it to you." Roxas said quietly in reply. Naminé seemed surprised, but it was comforting to know that Riku didn't mean to hurt her. She nodded for Roxas to continue.

"He told me that the reason he went out with you in the first place was because he just needed to be with someone. He just felt so alone that he didn't take in consideration about how you were and what you were like. But he realized that when he met Crystal." Roxas could see the hurt in Naminé eyes. He could see that she felt used and two timed. He took a deep breath and continued.

"He said you deserved someone else, not him. It wasn't healthy for you to continue like that so he broke up." Roxas finished and waited for Naminé's response. She stayed quiet for a little while and then stood up.

"I understand… but it still hurts Roxas!" She cried out. Roxas got up and put his arms around her.

"I know… I know… Come on, let's get inside." Roxas suggested and lead her into his house.


	9. The Movie Date?

Hey people! I'm back with an update and I really really like this chapter. There isn't that must fluff, but instead it's a serious chapter with comedy at the beginning. I really hope you like it.

Thanks to **Doggone2dog**, **Malcolm Yuy, lebrezie**, **ILOVEAnime65**, **The Anime Wolf**, **Inspire-Illuminate**, **The Crisom Wings**, **Awesome Rapidash**, **KeytoDestiny**, **GaleBread**, **Arisa Aihara**, **MidnightShinobi**, **Oblivion Princess**, **Roxaslover03o**, and **uchihakirko** for reviewing!

I almost have 100 reviews yay! I'm so excited about it, and whoever gives me the 100th review gets to request a story for me to write okay? That's your prize for reviewing me so much.

Disclaimer: I don't own Kingdom Hearts. Crystal's not here because she got mad that she's not in this chapter either. This is a pure Roxas x Naminé chapter.

---------------------------------------------------

Naminé sobbed quietly as Roxas guided her inside into the living room. With Roxas helping her, she was able to calm down and was slowly able to handle the pain, at least for a little while. Roxas took the opportunity of her handling the pain as a chance to get things done.

"So, have you finally decided what you'd like to watch?" Roxas asked.

Naminé considered the question for a little while. Suddenly she looked up at Roxas as if a light bulb appeared above her head.

"I know, _The Princess Bride_! We haven't watched that in the longest time!" She answered happily. "Remember, we used to watch that movie all the time when we were little."

"Oh yeah, I remember." Roxas replied. "We used to watch it at least once a month back then. Why did we stop anyway?" Roxas inquired tilting his head in a very cute way that caused Naminé giggle. Suddenly her face turned sober.

"It's because I went out with Riku and ignored you completely… I'm so sorry Roxas!" She cried out and her head fell onto his shoulder in pain.

Suddenly all the shame and guilt she felt about Roxas began to pour out. She had known for a while what she had done to him, and now that he was right beside her, the guilt felt so much worse. Add to that the pain she felt from Riku still pressing heavily into her mind, she couldn't handle it anymore…

"It's okay Naminé, really it is," Roxas cooed softly to the distressed girl. He gently soothes her by stroking her beautiful blonde hair. "The important thing is that I'm with you now. Everything else is in the past and doesn't matter anymore…"

"I don't know how you would be able to forgive me Roxas! If I was in your position, I wouldn't have been able to forgive you…" Naminé said in despair. Now more than ever, she didn't want to lose him, but things seemed so hopeless to her.

"In you heart, I'm sure you would have been able to. If you are still the same Naminé that I knew for all those years, then I'm sure without a doubt that you would be able to forgive me just as I have already forgiven you." Roxas said with a serious look on his face.

It was true; in his pain he did blame her and was most certainly angry with her. However, when he was alone, he had to have something to pinpoint it all on. Now it no longer mattered. All that pain was in the past, and now she was back with him at long last.

Naminé continue to sob quietly on Roxas's shoulder. Some were tears of pain, but others were tears of happiness. She had feared that Roxas would be angry with her and that had scared her for so long. But now, much to her relief that fear had turned out to be nothing.

After a while, Naminé was finally able to look up at Roxas. Her eyes were pained and red from crying, her lashes were soaked to the point that you could see each drop fall from them. However, there was something very beautiful about her, even through all the pain she felt. She was smiling… just for Roxas.

"So we should probably start the movie huh?" Naminé asked and laughed gently. Her laughter caused Roxas to smile as well.

"Hmm… yeah, I think we should. I'll go make the popcorn and you go put in the movie." The young blonde haired boy replied and left to go make the popcorn.

Since he was so used to being at Naminé's house all the time, he knew exactly where everything was. He put the popcorn into the microwave and leaned on the counter while he waited for it to pop.

"_I wonder how long she's been holding all of that in…" _He thought absentmindedly. He listened as each pop come from the microwave, he also heard Naminé digging through her family's movie case.

"Now where in the world did I put that movie?" She yelled to no one specific.

Roxas heard her shout and poked his head into the living room.

"It's the movie that you are holding right now, Naminé." Roxas said with a slight smirk on his face. "Blondie." He added, the smirk widening even more. Naminé realized that what he said was true, causing her face started to flush from embarrassment.

"Well, hey! You're a blonde too you know!" Naminé shouted right back. She grabbed a pillow and threw it at him, trying to shoo him away before he could make anymore smart remarks about her.

Roxas dodged easily and threw the pillow right back at his female friend. Naminé grabbed the pillow and started to throw it right back at him, but stopped when she realized he already left the living room.

Roxas had retreated to the kitchen to retrieve the now finished popcorn. He returned to the living room to find Naminé had already gotten the TV ready and was plopped on the couch. With the remote in one hand, she motioned for Roxas to sit down with the other. Roxas joined her on the couch and Naminé started the movie.

Strangely enough, both the young blonde friends loved this movie. It had everything anybody could want in a movie. It had comedy, fights, action, skill, betrayal, and true love. They were completely silent the whole time, focused only on the movie.

It had become completely dark outside as the movie ended. However, by this time, Naminé had fallen asleep on Roxas's shoulder and all the popcorn was completely eaten.

You would think that Roxas would be blushing horribly due to the position he currently found himself in, but he wasn't. He felt so comfortable with Naminé. Perhaps it was because he was finally growing up, because his teenage hormones weren't acting up. He felt at peace, happy to finally get to be with his friend once more like this.

"_This is so weird… I don't understand why, but I'm not all concerned about being this close with Naminé anymore…" _He thought slowly in his head. Then another thought crept into his mind.

"_I wonder how much longer Naminé and I will have time like this…?"_

Very soon, everyone would be graduating and moving on to college and getting on with their lives. Their time as high school seniors was quickly coming to a close.

Roxas quietly climbed up off the couch and gently laid Naminé's head onto a pillow. He walked into the kitchen and opened the fridge. Absentmindedly he found a Mountain Dew and opened it. He knew Naminé's parents wouldn't mind him helping himself to whatever they had; after all he was like a son to them.

"_What if I actually do become their son?"_ He thought seriously. Then he shook his head.

"_What am I thinking?! I'm taking things way too seriously… What happened to my old attitude? I thought I wanted to just have Naminé now more than anything, but here I am thinking about marriage, and we aren't even going out!? Come on Roxas, get a grip!" _He thought angrily. Earlier he'd felt like an immature teenage boy. But now… he felt somehow more mature and serious…

"_Maybe… just maybe, I'm finally growing up." _He mused to himself. It feels so different, but it came so naturally. He took a look over Naminé's sleeping figure.

"_Right now I'm more concerned about her happiness. It's more important to me now, unlike anything physical, like I used to concern myself about." _He glanced over at her again and saw her stirring. Quietly he walked over to see if she wanted to say anything to him.

"Roxas, could you take me upstairs?" She mumbled quietly. She could barely keep her eyes open from being almost asleep. The blonde haired young man smiled gently and nodded.

"Sure Naminé, no problem." He replied, picking her up bridal style and carrying her to her room. Inside he laid her softly on her bed. "Good night Naminé." He whispered softly and left her room.

He exited Naminé's house and began to walk towards his own. Once there, he went inside and up to his room. He quickly changed to his pajamas and fell onto his bed.

"_I realized many things tonight… I think I'm finally grown up…" _He thought before closing his eyes and slowly falling asleep.

-----------------------------------------------------

Wow. Plot twist huh? I take a much more serious look at love now. My whole opinion is completely different, so if you don't like it then I'm sorry. This is not the end or even close to the end. I've come up with many more ideas, so if you are looking for a story about true undying love, then just continue on. If not, then I suggest you stop here because it's probably not gonna turn out the way you want it too for a long time. I'm not gonna have any flimsy dating relationship story anymore. It's gonna be about real love. Well, hopefully it will be. I don't if I'm a good enough writer to express it very well.

And yes, they are seniors. I know they were immature earlier on in the story, I planned for them to be seniors the whole time. They just have matured because of heartbreak and dealing with life. And last chapter, Naminé was just having childish moments. I mean, come on. Don't we all have those moments? –looks around to see everyone shaking their heads no– I guess not everyone then. lol.

Thank you, for reading so far and I really hope you continue to. Because I believe this will be a beautiful story. I'm slowly maturing into a better and deeper writer and hopefully that continues.

Thanks once again, and don't forget to leave me a review please!


	10. Going On With Life

Hello peoples! I am back with another update and I bet you are all glad to see me! This chapter brings more of the other characters back into focus with some more drama and jazz. At the end, you are probably gonna be confused but I explained it better in the Author notes. I got many positive reviews back and that made me very happy. Sorry that it took a while to get this up here too. I wrote it really quickly but it took a while to get it back from my beta. (I still loves ya though!)

Thanks to GaleBread (You know that it took me a while to remember where that saying was from. I love that movie!), Awesome Rapidash (Thanks again!!), ILOVEAnime (I'll try to started on that fic soon. It is a really good idea.), NamineLovesRoxasTooMuch, Inspire-Illuminate (Sorry about the mix up and I'll write that soon!), Doggone2dog (pocky!), KeytoDestiny, Lebrezie, Roxaslover03o, XxXTwlight-MemoriesXxX, MeMoRy PrInCeSs (Why did you change you pen-name anyway?) for those wonderful reviews! I finally got my goal of 100 reviews now! yay!

Crystal: I'm back! Roxas-kh does not own anything!!

-----------------------------------------------------------------

The next few days went by smoothly for Roxas and Naminé. They had become closer than ever, their bond was very tight.

Throughout the many trials the two friends had to face, they had worked through them together. Anytime Naminé began to feel the pain return, she always talked to Roxas until the pain disappeared. Sure, she did cry every now and then, but slowly, day by day, life was becoming better.

The end of the school year was coming up quickly and their teachers were constantly pushing them about going to college and getting scholarships. However, the stress was much easier to deal with than before and Naminé was no longer worried anymore.

"So do you have your AP English assignment done yet Naminé?" Roxas asked as he and Naminé were walking towards the school.

They were old enough to drive, but why drive when you can just walk. It gave them a chance to catch up on things and exercise.

"Almost, I have a couple of more pages to write, but it's just about done." Naminé replied cheerfully.

Roxas smiled in response, but stopped walking when he heard someone running up behind them.

"Roxas! Naminé!" Kairi and Sora shouted from down the road.

The blonde companions stopped and waited for them to catch up. Kairi and Sora quickly caught up without too much effort. After all Sora participated in sports and Kairi was a cheerleader so they were in good physical shape. Naminé and Roxas were more into art than sports. Naminé was in art and choir and Roxas played in the band.

"Hey what's up?" Roxas asked curiously.

"Nothing really, we just wanted to catch up with you guys." Sora replied with a grin. Kairi smiled as well, and then she suddenly remembered something.

"Hey, did you know that last night Hayner and Olette went out on another date?" She asked.

Kairi was always into gossip, but she wasn't a mean spirited person, unlike most other preps and cheerleaders.

"Oh really? I wonder how much longer they are gonna wait to show their feelings." Naminé wondered out loud.

Kairi took this as a chance to tease her. "What about you?" She asked jokingly.

Naminé just laughed gently, and then took a moment to think about how she would word her reply.

"Well, if I was with someone I liked then most likely I would share my feelings unless I didn't feel the need to. Some feelings are best left unsaid and shown in actions." Naminé replied, the words coming directly from her heart.

Roxas was awed by her words and Kairi was almost speechless. She had expected her to start blushing and stuttering because Roxas was there. Instead she was calm and collected.

Then Naminé took another breath and continued. "And if that person couldn't understand how you felt by your actions, then perhaps there isn't much of a need to say anything. Only people that are really close to you would be able to interpret your actions into feelings." She ended with a smile.

Nobody said anything since they were soaking up her words. Finally the bell rang.

"Come on everybody, let's get to class." Naminé said cheerfully.

Roxas and Naminé walked together to homeroom and took their seats beside each other. Naminé got out her English assignment and began to finish it. Naminé was a very smart girl so naturally she took the AP classes.

Since she was enduring heartbreak, her grades had begun to slip. So she recruited Roxas to make sure she got things done. Since Roxas wasn't in the AP class he didn't have an assignment. As Roxas watched Naminé work his pocket began to vibrate and he took out his phone. He flipped it open to see that he had received a text message from Riku. Roxas couldn't understand why Riku was texting him when he was sitting in the same classroom as him.

_I need some advice. Could you meet me outside after school?_

Roxas replied back _yes_, and quickly put his phone away before he could be caught by the teachers. He glanced over at Riku who was talking to Crystal. He looked very happy.

"_It must be concerning Crystal and Naminé. That's why he didn't want to come over here and ask, because then Naminé might become curious." _He thought logically to himself.

"Okay I'm done." Naminé informed Roxas, who was lost in thought. Naminé's words broke Roxas out of his trance.

He looked at her and smiled. "Good and just in time too." He said just as the bell rang signaling the end of homeroom. "Good luck next hour." Roxas encouraged. Naminé's next class would be history, and she was required to make a speech for it today.

"Thanks Roxas." She replied and walked off to history.

Roxas went to his classes as well and before they knew it, the day was over. The blonde haired young man walked outside to wait for Riku to show up but saw Naminé instead.

"Hey Roxas, are you ready to go home?" She asked curiously.

Roxas smiled in response to her smile but shook his head no. "Sorry, I have to go take care of something first. Riku asked me to wait for him here. I'll tell you about it when I get home." Roxas informed her.

She seemed surprised that he was gonna talk to Riku, but she trusted Roxas enough to know that it wasn't gonna be about anything bad. She bid him farewell and caught up with Kairi and Sora that were walking home.

Roxas leaned against a tree while waiting for Riku to show up. He watched Hayner and Olette walk over to Hayner's car to go home. They lived farther out than Naminé and him, so they had to drive to school and to save on money as well as to be together they took turns driving each other to school.

Roxas looked around and spotted Crystal running on the track. Crystal was a very athletic girl and was on the track and cross country teams. Finally, after a seemingly long wait Roxas finally saw Riku walking up to him.

"Hey Roxas, how's it been?" Riku asked coolly.

However, Roxas was in no mood for him and wanted to get straight down to business. "This is about Naminé and Crystal isn't it?" Roxas asked pointedly.

Riku was surprised by the directness of Roxas's question but nodded his head in acknowledgement. "Umm… yes, do think it would be okay with Naminé if I went out with Crystal?" Riku asked, not quite sure of how Roxas would answer.

Roxas thought about the question for a little bit and finally came up with an answer.

"Yes, I think it would be okay with Naminé, but I think you should tell her yourself." He began. "If you are truly trying to look out for her, then you should be the one to tell you yourself. Things that you do yourself mean more to someone than anything you have others do for you." Roxas said Naminé's words fresh in his mind.

This got him thinking…

"_The way that I care for Naminé now isn't something that needs to be said… It's an action based type of care and love. The emotional love that I thought I felt for her was just emotions and hormones acting up… True love is only for people who have completely committed to living their lives together… One day I want to experience that, but for now, what I do for her because of my feelings is more important than just saying I love you because I want her now…"_

"Roxas, are you there?" Riku asked curiously. Roxas had kinda zoned out while thinking. Riku's voice brought Roxas out of his daze and back to reality.

"Uh… yeah, I'm sorry about that. I was just thinking." He replied causing Riku to laugh.

"I thought so, anyway, I'm gonna take your advice and go talk to Naminé, bye and thanks Roxas." Riku said and walked away, heading towards Naminé's house.

Roxas took the long way home, giving himself some much needed time to think. As he continued on he was deep in thought over his newly found emotions and trying to understand what exactly Naminé meant to him.

--------------------------------------------------------

I'm so sorry if I confused you guys. If Roxas's thoughts don't make sense to you, then I don't know what to tell you. It made sense to me because that's kinda how I feel right now, but to you guys it doesn't make as much sense. Basically, instead of just telling her "I love you" because he just wants to be with her isn't as important as caring for her by his actions and someday the love and care will mean so much more if he committed his life to her by marriage. Not that he's saying he's gonna marry her; he's just saying that he wants to save those feelings for marriage. Does that help any? I hope so.

Anyway, I'm very proud of myself in writing this. I'm beginning to get better and better at writing longer and deeper chapters. I hope you guys are enjoying it as much as I am.


	11. Talking and Feelings

Hello my faithful readers! I am back with once more another update! Yay! You probably noticed the lack of fluff I've had in my more recent chapters compared to my earlier ones. I still absolutely adore fluff so it's not because I don't like it. I got haven't found a place for it. This chapter is gonna basically round things together before I move on to more plot and stuff. No, I don't consider it a filler but if it does seem that way to you then I'm sorry!!

Thanks to **Inspire-Illuminate**, **XxXTwilight-MemoriesXxX**, **GaleBread** (Hopefully this chapter will pull things together), **Nami** (That is so much easier to write and I love how it sounds!), **lebrezie** (I gotta use that guitar idea soon!), **uchihakirko** (come out of the corner cause I have a cookie!), **Awesome Rapidash** (lol thanks for being awesome!), **The Anime Wolf**, and **Roxaslover03o** for reviewing!!

Awesome Rapidash said I might be able to get 200 reviews but you do you guys think?

Crystal: Roxas-kh don't own nothing!

--------------------------------------------------------------------

After thinking for a little while Roxas began to walk home. It was starting to get dark and Naminé would be curious as to where he was, especially if Riku had already talked to her. Roxas picked up his pace, jogging home and finding Naminé waiting for him on his door step. As Roxas approached, Naminé lifted her head to greet him.

"Hey Roxas…" She greeted a tone of sadness in her voice. She was sitting with her hands holding her knees up. As he approached she sighed and shifted her position, resting her head back on her arms. Roxas saw this and quickly he assumed that Riku had already come and talked to Naminé.

"_That was pretty quick; I guess Riku wanted to get an answer as soon as possible."_ He mused to himself.

He then looked towards Naminé again. _"She isn't crying so I guess she isn't heartbroken about it." _He thought before sitting down besides Naminé.

"So what happened?" Roxas asked wanting to get Naminé's side of the story.

She looked back at him, a look of annoyance on her face for she thought he was just trying to be mean. She had guessed before that Roxas had something to do with what happened; however, when she saw Roxas's concerned face looking back at her, her face softened.

"You said that Riku had to talk to you after school, right?" She asked and Roxas nodded yes.

"Well, Riku came over while I was waiting for you to get home." She began. He told me that he had talked to you earlier, and now he needed to talk to me." She continued while resting her head in her arms once again.

"He asked me if I was okay with him going out with Crystal." She said. "Of course I quickly agreed that it was okay, I don't really have a problem with it…" She muttered before looking at Roxas.

"However… I really wish that you could have been here." She began. "Even though I don't have a problem with him moving on, because I need to as well. It was hard because usually I have you were here to support me. I felt so alone… and rushed by this. I felt like… like Riku had someone to go back to and be happy with. But I didn't… at least at that moment…." She rattled on and Roxas got up off the steps.

"I'm sorry I wasn't here, but I thought it was something you could deal with. Sometimes it's best to have to deal with things like this, it enables you to deal with worse things in the future, and it makes you stronger." Roxas told her directly. Naminé got up and stood next to Roxas.

"I guess you're right…" She admitted.

"But, if you can't deal with it then I should have been here for you, I'm sorry..." He said sounding guilty.

Naminé shook her head and put a hand on Roxas's arm. "No, you're right, I am strong enough to deal with this and I should have known that you would be there for me. Thanks for being my best friend Roxas." Naminé thanked him, bowing slightly to her friend.

Roxas just smiled. "Anytime Naminé." He said in a tone that showed no regrets.

Naminé smiled back before remembering something. "Oh yeah, I wanted to ask you, what were you doing earlier and why were you late?" She questioned, causing Roxas to freeze.

It would be really embarrassing to Roxas to tell her, but, because he was so close to Naminé he felt like he should. "I was thinking about what you said earlier this morning." He replied and Naminé nodded her head in acknowledgement.

"…yeah, I've been thinking about that too. You know, I can really tell how a person feels about me by their actions." She began. "Take Riku for instance, he does seem to care about me since he was trying to be kind about our break up. He was trying not to hurt me by immediately going into another relationship." Naminé explained and Roxas nodded in agreement.

"Exactly!" Roxas said, acknowledging to Naminé that he completely agreed with her.

She continued on. "As for you, I can tell how you feel by your actions as well." Naminé informed him and Roxas raised his eyebrows curiously.

"How so?" He inquired with piqued interest.

Naminé looked off into the sky before replying to him. "You care a lot about me." She said softly. "Earlier, it felt like it was only because you had romantic feelings for me. But now, it feels so different." She said. Roxas was startled to find out that she knew he liked her.

"You knew that I liked you?!" He said in surprise.

Naminé just giggled and turned towards him. "Of course I knew it was pretty obvious. However, because I was just getting out of a relationship I didn't want to think too much about it. Anyway, what made you change your feelings towards me to a very brotherly sort of love?" She asked curiously.

Roxas sighed before explaining himself. "I did like you… a lot. But recently, I felt like your well being was much more important to me, more important than making myself happy. So I guess I just put my feelings aside so I could take care of you properly."

"Thank you Roxas, that really means a lot to me." She replied, thanking him.

The two friends just sat there, watching the sun go down and the stars coming out.

"You know, for now I don't want another relationship. But someday I want to experience it again." Naminé informed him after thinking about it for a while. Her eyes were fixed on one lonely star in the sky thinking of how she didn't want to be alone forever.

Actually Roxas was thinking about the same thing. "You know what? I feel the exact same way. And you know what else?" Roxas asked with a smirk on his face.

"What?" Naminé questioned curiously.

Roxas got up and grabbed Naminé's hands, pulling her up as well.

"Someday, I hope I can share that experience that with you." He told her sweetly.

To Naminé, those words meant more to her than anything else in the world.

--------------------------------------------------------------------

As the evening grew darker, the two friends decided to part ways and go back to their houses.

"Thanks for listening to me Roxas. It really means a lot to me…" Naminé thanked him once again and Roxas shook in head in disapproval.

"You really have no need to thank me Naminé. You are my closest friend and I want to help you through anything just so you can smile again. It's really a privilege just to know you." Roxas said seriously which surprised Naminé.

"Is it?" she asked in unbelief. Roxas nodded his head.

"Of course. You are an amazing person, Naminé." He said and smiled when Naminé blushed from all the praise.

"Thank you Roxas. Anyway, I still do have that homework to do. If I feel bad I can text you right?" Naminé asked and Roxas of course nodded.

"Sure. I can't wait till we finally graduate. It's only a couple of weeks away huh?" Roxas said while looking back at the stars. Naminé smiled and left to her own house to finish her homework and to get some sleep. Everything must have been fine, because the whole night, Naminé didn't text Roxas once.

"_Everything is all right…Yeah… I'm not alone… Not anymore." _Naminé remembered fondly as she fell asleep.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------

Can anyone guess where that last line is from? Hmm?

Lol. I've been playing Final Fantasy VII like crazy likely and Aerith just died wah!!! That part was so sad and the way they had it set right before she died was just overwhelming. I've been listening to "You Can Hear the Cry of the Planet" ever since.

This is just a pure Roxas x Naminé chapter and I got their feelings out there. It's not about to end soon so don't fear! I'm really excited about this story because it's been the one that I can put most of my feelings into.

I have another story written called **"Chapstick and Whatnot." **It's a Sora x Kairi fic with a lot of Roxas x Namine in the first part. It's based on relationships in my life and I think that once I get past the first part it will be really great! I hope you guys will go read it please! Oh and I have a new favorite quote! Read it!

"**I don't care what you're doing so much as the idiotic way you're doing it…" **

–Vincent

I have one more thing I want to say. Today my friend told my about a funny naruto thingy on youtube and it is freaking funny! If you like Naruto, I suggest you go watch it. It's called **Naruto Abridged Series**. Fangirls will also find it really funny! Ja ne!


	12. Everything is All Right

Gomen-sai for the long wait!! I got busy in school work and having really felt like writing. I have a surprise for you guys at the end so I guess you'll just have to wait for that. Right time I've gotten plenty of ideas for one shots and I do have other things I need to write, so please just bear with me and I will try to do everything that I can.

Anyway, the last line was Cloud's and Aerith's last line in Final Fantasy VII Advent Children put together. I love that line. I also love Aerith's line in FFVII too.

"I want to meet… you."

I love it! Anyway, Thanks to XxXTwilight-MemoriesXxX, lebrezie (the guitar thingy will actually be used but not when you think it will), Roxine4Ever (Don't ruin my spoiler! lol just kidding), GaleBread, ILOVEAnime65, Nami, Roxaslover03o, KtD, and Doggone2dog (I'm sad you decided to quit your story…) for reviewing. It was very encouraging.

Crystal: Lydia does not own a thing. Sigh… fangirls should be given more power…

-------------------------------------------------------

School went on as usual that week. Naminé was given loads of homework and college applications to fill out before the end of school. Roxas actually had to do the same, but he didn't have it as bad as Naminé. However, together they made it through all of those tough times.

The news about Riku and Crystal dating didn't take long to make its way around the whole school. Actually pretty much everyone knew about it by the end of the first school day.

Whenever people who knew Naminé saw her, they'd give her a sympathetic look. It wasn't needed though, and that surprised a lot of people. The idea that Naminé didn't seem hurt about it surprised them, since it would seem that Riku broke up with her to go out with Crystal. But those people didn't know the whole truth at all; they didn't know anything at all.

Thursday evening found Roxas at Naminé's house looking through all of her college brochures. Naminé was busy filling out an application.

"How come you are applying for all these colleges?" Roxas asked curiously.

Naminé was hunched over writing, but she quickly looked up after hearing Roxas's voice.

"I have no clue which schools would actually accept me, so I'm applying for as many as I can." Naminé replied simply before returning back to writing.

Roxas; however, wasn't done.

"You don't think anyone would accept you? They would be crazy not to!" Roxas half shouted in shock, reacting to what Naminé said.

Naminé just smiled in response.

"I'm pretty sure you're going to be Valedictorian so why shouldn't they want you?" Roxas continued.

This time Naminé decided to reply.

"I doubt I'll actually be made Valedictorian because I've let my grades slip recently. Olette will probably be Valedictorian instead. It's my fault really, I shouldn't have been so distracted…" she said in regret.

There were many things she wished she hadn't done over the past couple of months… There were many things she would have changed if she could just go back in time.

Roxas wasn't going to let her become sad again, not if he could help it.

"But at least you are back on track now and your semester grade is the same thanks to all those extra credit projects you did. Besides, you have learned a lot from your mistakes and you have made some happy memories as well. Don't let those happy memories become muddied by the sad ones." Roxas told her.

"I guess your right Roxas." Naminé admitted and smiled once more. She continued to work on her college applications for a while before a thought occurred to her.

"Wait, where you are going to college Roxas?" She asked curiously.

He looked toward her, but didn't answer her right away. It seems that he was already thinking about the same thing.

"I guess I'll probably start by going to a nearby junior college. After that we'll see from there. I don't have much of a plan really." Roxas informed her causing a worried expression to appear on her face.

"You mean, we won't get to be together after we graduate?" She asked her voice full of worry.

Roxas shook his head and looked at her in concern.

"Sure, we will still get to hang out and talk to each other and stuff, but most likely we won't be going to the same college." Roxas told her, his voice full of regret.

She sighed softly before asking him another question.

"What if I have to move far away to go to college? What if I never get to see you at all?" She asked.

"Then we will just have to call each other every night now won't we?" Roxas said with a smile and Naminé smiled back.

Now she knew that Roxas wouldn't ever leave her, even if they would have to move away from each other, he would always be there for her.

"Thanks Roxas…, thanks for everything." Naminé said in a voice that was full of gratitude toward him.

Roxas just smiled back at her.

"You're welcome Naminé, anytime you need me, I'm right here. I'll see you tomorrow." He said before getting up and leaving. After closing the door to her house he stopped and took one glance towards the window of her room.

"_I'll be here anytime… because I'd do anything for you…"_ He thought before retiring to his own house and falling asleep on his soft bed.

------------------------------------------------------------------

"Today's the day!" Kairi shouted excitedly to Naminé, who was clueless about what her friend was talking about.

"What are you talking about Kairi?" Naminé asked curiously. Sora jumped over to his girlfriend to answer for her.

"Today's the day that they announce who the Valedictorian and Salutatorian are! I know it's gonna be you, Naminé!" Sora informed with as much excitement as his girlfriend.

Naminé just blushed from the praise.

"I, I really don't think so…" She muttered off in embarrassment, but Roxas didn't let her.

"Of course it's gonna be you. You deserve it the most." Roxas affirmed once more. She just shied away.

"He's right you know," said a familiar voice not very far away. The whole group turned around to see Hayner and Olette together holding hands.

"Hey Hayner…, Olette, what are you guys doing here and why are you two holding hands?" Kairi asked with a teasing look on her face.

"Hayner asked me out on our date earlier this week. So now we are official." Olette informed the group with a bright smile on her face.

"Finally!" Everyone shouted as they laughed.

"Yeah I guess so." Hayner said somewhat embarrassed but obviously glad that he did ask her out.

Everyone was happy for the new couple and they all talked until the bell rang for homeroom to start. They all went to their lockers to get the books they needed for the first few hours and headed to their homeroom class.

-------------------------------------------------------------------

"So you are you nervous Naminé?" Roxas asked with a grin on his face. She appeared indifferent, but Roxas knew her well enough to know she was actually really hoping to do well. This was something she had been hoping for a long time, every since they both started high school actually.

"Of course not Roxas, I just hope…" She muttered.

Roxas just chuckled. Before he could ask her again, the intercom came on.

"_Now we will announce the Valedictorian and Salutatorian for this year's graduating class."_ The person announced and the whole room became silent eagerly waiting for them to reveal who it was.

Naminé; however, was nervous as heck. The fear of not doing well loomed in her mind, and even though she was so sure that she didn't do well, a little voice kept on telling her that she was good enough.

"_This year's Valedictorian is Naminé Alexander and the Salutatorian is Olette Williams. Congratulations. Please come by the office to pick up some forms after class today." _The announcer finished, ending the announcement.

Everyone in that class stood up and clapped loudly for the now blushing blonde haired young woman. She was so embarrassed over the praise, but yet so immensely happy at the same time. Roxas was clapping for her as well, but was interrupted by Naminé grabbing him into a hug.

"I can't believe it, I did it Roxas, I really did it!" She said in disbelief.

Roxas gave her an odd look.

"You doubted yourself? I… I mean, we had faith in you the whole time." He told with the most serious face he had ever had.

Naminé looked at him and tears began to form in her eyes.

"Thanks Roxas…" She muttered while hugging him tighter. She began to cry many tears of thankfulness and happiness.

Things were actually okay. She was actually okay, and everything was turning out right.

----------------------------------------------------------------------

I love how this chapter turned out… but have you noticed that it seems to sound like it will be ending soon? Well…

It is.

But fear not! Because I'm ending it so I can begin something else that will make it even better and it's called…

A sequel!!

I came up with making up a sequel not to long ago and I hope everyone will the idea. I have a really good ending point coming up and a great to start again so that's what I plan to do. The sequel will take place while Naminé and Roxas are in college and it will be Roxas x Naminé still of course!!

So don't be angry that it's ending because it is over! Wait… did that even make sense?

P.S. How many of my reviewers are Roxas and/or Sasuke fangirls? This week I have been converted and now I'm also a Sasuke fangirl but I'm still hardcore Roxas fangirl too. I just so happen to have a friend who looks so much like Sasuke it's not even funny and he was looking all emo and do you know how hard it is to not hug an emo when they are like that? My inner fangirl came out and I just hugged him out of nowhere. It reminded him on when Kairi hugged Sora. Anywayz, see you later!


	13. Thoughts About College

Hiya. Once again, I am back from a long period of not writing. I really hope that this doesn't annoy you too bad. I can't really help when I do or don't feel like writing. I've kinda been going through a period of low self esteem and it feels like I can't do anything right. This is going to be a long weekend for me, so hopefully that means more writing from me. I have plenty of things I do need to write, and many stories to update so I really should get started. I've just starting getting into yet another Harvest Moon 64 frenzy, so I may be playing that instead of writing as well. What video games have you guys been playing?

So this chapter will have of course the main Roxas x Naminé fluff, though I guess you wouldn't call it romantic.

I've been writing a lot of new stories lately, and I'm sure that a lot of you guys would like them so check them out sometime!

Thanks to **Nami-chan** (Can I call you Nami-chan? I really like how it sounds), **Roxine4Ever1794**, **XxXTwilight-MemoriesXxX**, **lebrezie**, **GaleBread**, **The Anime Wolf**, **Awesome Rapidash**, **Dark JaylenX**, **Roxaslover03o** (If you need any help, just ask!), **NamineRain**, **Inspire-Illuminate**, and **KtD** for reviewing. It's amazing that I'm getting so many reviews!

Crystal: Once again, roxas-kh doesn't own anything.

­--------------------------------------------------------------------------

Graduation was drawing closer and closer for the nearly adult teens. Many of them were so excited to finally be getting out of high school, while others weren't ready for it at all.

"Roxas, I don't want things to change." Naminé said out of nowhere while they were walking home from school. There was only about a week and a half left of school left, their graduation was drawing closer much faster than Naminé would have liked.

"Why not, change is good though. It helps us become better people and do better in life." Roxas commented, hoping it would make Naminé feel better. But it really didn't.

"I don't want to forget everything that I experienced and everyone that I've met. I want things to stay the same between all of us..." Naminé said sadly.

Roxas wondered why this was all of a sudden bothering her when it clicked. "You're moving away for college aren't you?" He asked. However it came across as more of a statement than a question.

Naminé nodded in reply to his question. She sighed softly while looking down at the pavement before her. She really did wish that they could all be together, but fate just wasn't on her side for that.

"Where are you going to go then? How far away will you be?" Roxas asked curiously.

Naminé just sighed again, before telling him.

"I'm going to Radiant Gardens University. I got the acceptance letter last night." She replied simply.

Roxas looked at her in shock.

"But that school is almost impossible to get into!" He shouted in amazement. "I'm so proud of you Naminé!"

It was true though. In order to get into RGU, you basically had to be perfect in absolutely everything. Everyone that graduated from that school had become successful in whatever profession they had chosen to do. It was a wonderful opportunity for Naminé, and her cheeks flushed in embarrassment from Roxas's praise.

"Thanks Roxas, but this means I won't be able to see you guys anymore." Naminé said sadly, finally revealing what exactly had been bothering her.

Roxas thought about it for a little bit before replying to her.

"That's true, but we won't be able to always stay together forever anyway. I remember Sora saying that he and Kairi were going to go to college in Destiny Islands after they graduate." Roxas explained to her.

What he had just said piqued Naminé's interest greatly.

"Why are they both going?" She asked in great curiosity.

Roxas just shrugged his shoulders.

"I dunno. Actually Sora said he needed my help with someone this weekend." Roxas remembered.

"I wonder why." Naminé said curiously. However he didn't have enough time to reply for they were home.

"See you in the morning Naminé, sweet dreams." Roxas told her before waving good-by and heading into his house.

"Yeah. Sweet dreams." Naminé said distractedly before going into her house.

That night she fell asleep thinking about all the wonderful memories she had in high school and how badly she didn't want things to change.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Hey Naminé!" Kairi yelled as she tried to catch her best friend after school on Friday.

Naminé was just about to leave from her locker when Kairi found her.

"Oh hey Kairi, what's up?" Naminé asked curiously.

Kairi just grinned back at her.

"Wanna come to a sleep over? We are gonna party all night at my house and have a girl's day out tomorrow." Kairi offered happily.

Naminé seemed pretty interested. "Who all is coming?" She asked.

Kairi thought about it for a second before answering.

"You, me, and Olette for sure. I was also thinking about inviting Crystal since I would like to get to know her a little better actually, especially since she's Riku's girlfriend. I think we have a right, huh? You know, I'm not sure I've ever really talked to her at all since her first day here. What do you say Naminé? Do you think we should we invite her or not?" Kairi asked her blonde friend. She wasn't sure how well Naminé would react to having her ex-boyfriend's new girlfriend spend the night with them, but Kairi would leave the decision to her.

"I think you should invite her. I would really like to get to know her better too." Naminé agreed. She wasn't too sure if everything would go smoothly, but you never know unless you try. Besides, Crystal did seem like a nice girl.

"Great! I'll go invite her after cheer practice. The track team gets done around the same time as we do." Kairi informed her and Naminé nodded in agreement.

"Well, Roxas is probably waiting on me so, talk to you tonight! Naminé said. "Oh yeah, I forgot to ask, when does it start?" She added curiously.

"Whenever you can get there, sometime after 4 I guess. Just make sure you get there before dark okay?" Kairi explained and Namine smiled in acknowledgement.

"Okay see you then! Bye Kairi!" Naminé bid farewell and went off to find Roxas.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------

"So Kairi is having a sleepover?" Roxas repeated to make sure he heard right.

Naminé nodded with a grin.

"Yep, and it's gonna be a lot of fun too! She also mentioned that we were gonna have a girls' day out tomorrow." Naminé said, informing him of the next day's activities as well.

Then she thought of something else.

"She's inviting Crystal too." Naminé stated plainly.

Roxas looked over at her in surprise. "Crystal? Is she gonna go?" Roxas asked curiously and Naminé just shrugged.

"I don't know yet. Kairi's going to ask her after cheer practice is done." Naminé informed him with a sigh. "I'm not too sure if I can handle it or not." She finally admitted.

"I'm sure you can. Crystal really is a nice girl, and I'm sure you will get along with her just fine." Roxas stated matter-of-factly.

Naminé just sighed again. "I do hope so…" She added pessimistically.

"I know you can Naminé. Remember, everything will be all right. So don't let your fears ruin what could become a great friendship." Roxas stated plainly.

Naminé looked at him with confusion etched across her face.

"It's only the last days of school. After we graduate I'll never see her again. So I'm not sure if I'm seeing the big picture." Naminé told the blonde haired boy.

He just grinned back at her in return.

"You're not the only girl going to RGU." He said with a mysterious smile.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Naminé asked completely clueless to what his point was.

"I heard from Riku that Crystal also got into that school as well." Roxas finally explained.

"Are you serious? Naminé said, finally understanding what he was saying. "Whew… I was so worried I was going to be alone there!" Naminé said sounding very excited.

"So a friendship with Crystal is most likely a wise decision huh?" Roxas smiled once more.

"Yep! I'm so excited now Roxas! I gotta go get ready now! See you later!" Naminé shouted and ran the short distance to her house to begin to get ready.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------

Yay! Lots of fun stuff going on here huh? The girls are having a sleepover and girls' day out, but what are the guys going to do? What did Sora want Roxas for anyway? Find out next time!

Notice that I'm going to use my OC a whole lot more now with this plot twist which is what I needed. It seemed pretty pointless to make one if I didn't.

I know that I used the sleepover idea before in_ Finding Hope Again _towards the end of the story, but I needed something to happen! Plus I think this one will be much more fun. There will be at most 3 more chapters to go unless I think of another plot twist before the end which is the graduation chapter. So maybe I just might able to reach my 200 review goal… maybe.

Oh yeah. Do any of you guys use live journal? What is that exactly because I'm getting interested? Thanks for all the support guys and see you next chapter. Ja ne!


	14. A Fun Car Ride

I'm back and much quicker than last time! I really worked hard and kept this story in mind so I didn't get lazy and not write it! Be proud of me people. Lol. Well, you don't have to but at least I am writing. This chapter really takes a step back from all the Roxas and Naminé scenes and focuses on other people so I hope you enjoy that. I actually have a plan for at least 3 chapters and then there will be even more after that!

Thanks to **lebrezie**, **XxXTwilight-MemoriesXxX**, **Roxine4Ever** (I'm reading _We Can't Feel_ right now. It's really good!), **uchihakirko** (What does your penname mean anyway?), **Malcolm Yuy**, **GaleBread**, **Rocker05** (lol! You rock my socks!) **Roxaslover03o** (I actually wrote the chapter quicker! XD), **KtD**, and **NamineRain** for reviewing.

Song I'm listening to while writing: _If You're Not the One_ by Daniel Bedingfield.

I'm actually watching it as a Sakura x Sasuke music video on Youtube, and trust me it is really, really good. Check it out.

Crystal: I am finally in this chapter. Lydia doesn't own Kingdom Hearts.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Let's see… clothes, toothbrush, toothpaste, pillow, purse, money, accessories, and hairbrush, check. Okay, I'm ready to go!" Naminé said to no one in particular.

She was busily packing to go to Kairi's, because she couldn't wait to finally talk with Crystal. It seemed odd that now of all times Naminé would want to do this. But now seemed like a better time than never. She put all of her stuff into a bag and slipped it over her shoulder. She glanced at the clock in her room, noting that is was 3:30. It had taken her about 15 minutes to get to Kairi's house.

Knowing that she had some time to spare Naminé went into the living room, sat down on the couch and turned on the TV. A few minutes little late her cell phone began to ring. Naminé turned the TV off and after glancing at the screen and seeing that is was Olette, she answered it.

"Hello?" She asked curiously, wondering what Olette was calling her for.

"Hey Nami, you're coming to Kairi's sleepover right?" she asked eagerly.

"Yeah, of course I am! I'm even done packing too." Naminé informed her.

"Great! So Hayner was gonna drop me off, but since your house is on the way do you want us to pick you up?" Olette asked, finally getting to the point.

"Sure!" Naminé answered excitedly.

"Kay good, we'll be there in about 5 or 10 minutes so see ya then. Bye." Olette said before hanging up the phone.

Naminé smiled and closed her phone as well. Olette really was a good planner and she always tried to do things that benefited others. Naminé sat back down and waited for them to get there.

-------------------------------------------------------------

"Hey, are you ready to go?" Olette asked as Naminé opened the door.

They had gotten there a little late, and Naminé had begun to wonder what had happened.

"Yeah I'm ready, but what took you so long?" She asked as they walked out to Hayner's car. The trunk was open and Naminé put her bag in. Olette closed it once her friend was clear.

"Oh sorry about that, Hayner lost his keys and it took a few minutes to find them so we kinda got a late start." She said rolling her eyes at him.

"Sorry! I just forgot that they were in my pocket!" Hayner said, trying to sound innocent, However, it really didn't work all that well.

"They were in your pockets? Good job Hayner." Naminé said sarcastically as she got into the car along with Olette.

"Whatever, buckle up and let's go!" Hayner informed. He waited for them to get situated and buckled in before he started the car. One thing Olette was always reminding him about was to put safety first. She often had to remind Hayner, since he had a bit of trouble remembering some of the things, like making sure he wasn't speeding.

"Wow Olette, you've really done a job with Hayner." Naminé cracked right in front of him. Olette just blushed and then went along with the joke.

"I know, amazing isn't it" She laughed loudly. She giggled when saw Hayner starting to get annoyed.

"What am I, a dog that you can train?" Hayner asked in a slightly irritated voice, causing both the girls to laugh.

"No, you're my boyfriend and I love you." Olette said with a smile.

She leaned over and kissed Hayner sweetly on the cheek. Hayner surprised by Olette's kiss jerked on the steering wheel causing the car to swerve. Everybody was pushed over the right side of the car slightly, but because they were wearing their seatbelts they remained in their seats.

"Hayner, watch the road please!" Naminé cried teasingly.

"Will do!" Hayner said seriously and returned his focus back to the road.

Naminé turned over to Olette and began to talk to her only instead. "You guys are really cute together Olette." She said truthfully.

"Thanks." Olette replied simply as a smile lit up her face.

The car jerked to the side once more, causing Naminé and Olette to lean over again. This time however with more force.

"I thought we told you to watch the road!" Olette shouted sounding a little surprised and agitated. She thought he was doing it on purpose.

"I didn't do that. I think my car is messing up!" Hayner said. He sighed in relief when Kairi's house finally came into view.

"Okay we've here." Hayner informed as he brought the car to a stop in front of the house. The girls got out and went around to the back to go get their stuff. Hayner popped the trunk for them and being the gentleman he is, he also got out himself and got Olette's bag out for her.

"Thanks for the ride Hayner." Naminé said thanking him. She then turned and headed towards the house.

"Hey Olette, can I talk to you for a minute before you leave?" Hayner asked hopefully.

She just smiled and took her bag from him. "What is it?" She asked curiously.

"Do you wanna go somewhere tomorrow night? We could go into downtown or something, and maybe get something to eat? What do you say?" He asked, hoping she didn't have any plans.

"Sure. I'd love to. I'll call you when the girls and I get back okay?" Olette said with a smile.

Hayner really hadn't asked her on many dates. Usually they just spent time together at school.

"Cool! So, I'll see you later then." He said before leaning forward and kissed her. After the short kiss he got back in his car.

Olette smiled with the very lips he'd just kissed. She watched as her boyfriend drove off, his car disappearing in the distance. Returning back to reality, she grabbed her bag and went inside.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------

"What was that all about?" All the girls shouted, getting right into Olette's face as she entered. This both surprised and scaring her, but she could hardly blame them. Kairi, Naminé, and Crystal seemed eager to know just what Hayner had to say to her.

"Hayner just asked me on a date tomorrow night!" Olette said excitedly while she and Kairi danced around like idiots. Well, very happy idiots that is.

"That's so great!" Naminé congratulated her friend happily.

"You know what this means, right?" Crystal asked as a grin spread across her face. Naminé and Kairi joined with her, grinning slyly.

"Makeover!!" They shouted and began laughing.

All of the girls were happy to be together for the weekend, and tomorrow promised to hold many surprises for them all.

­--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Lol! Well, this chapter certainly got girly huh? I thought that this chapter would actually be longer, but I decided to go ahead and stop there. So I'm thinking that it's gonna end up being longer than I thought it would. I have all the time in the world, and plenty of more things I want to add so I don't plan on cutting this short. I know the sequel is going to be even more fun, but why stop this one now?

I hope you liked the Olette x Hayner fluff. I figured that I should really add more of my other couples because I really haven't paid attention to them at all. It was just about Roxas x Naminé. So expect to focus on all of my couples more now.

Anyway, here's some news about other stories. On _Chapstick and Whatnot _for those who have read it, I plan to rewrite it into a one person story with Naminé of course being the point of view. I started to write the 3rd chapter when I realized that it would be better that way. I really want to make it better so rewriting it is going to take a while especially since I'm working so hard on this story more.

One other thing, I'm starting a new story called _Oathkeeper_ which is Roxas x Naminé as well. Keep a look out for that one! Thank you for reading and review if you like. Ja ne!


	15. Having Quality Girl Time

I know I said I'd try harder to update, but it didn't happen. However, now it's Thanksgiving Break and I have more time! Plus there's not much else to besides, play Final Fantasy VII, get on myspace, write and read fanfics, read Twilight, watch Smallville, and work. I just got done working for the day and I'm tired! Oh and I guess I'll advertise right now... Smallville is so great! If you like Superman then go watch it! They should pay me for that… haha.

Thanks to **uchihakirko**, **Roxine4Ever1794**, **GaleBread**, **Rocker05**, **allensXoneXfiancee**, **KtD**, **Roxaslover03o**, **HeartFlare05**, and **Malcolm Yuy** for reviewing. I'm taking suggestions now what some stories I should go read, because I'm starting to run out! I don't care if you request your own stories, but please suggest something.

Crystal: Song of the chapter is _Disenchanted _by My Chemical Romance and of course roxas-kh doesn't own anything once again. Don't act so surprised now.

------------------------------------------------------------------------

Namine smiled as she and the girls all went inside the house. It's been a long time since she'd had any kind of quality girl time. It seemed that nowadays all she was doing was homework, talking to Roxas, or doing something for the arts.

She'd never been much of a girly girl. But tonight, it seemed okay to let just loose and be whoever she wanted to be. It felt so blissful to be free, especially after all the drama that had been happening lately at school. It was also kind of sad, she knew that it was all gonna end soon.

Inside the house, Olette and Kairi were busy chatting, discussing Olette's date tomorrow. Naminé could tell that Kairi was plotting something, but who knows what that could be. Crystal was just listening in.

Like Naminé, she was and nodding and laughing whenever it seemed right to. Seeing Crystal, Naminé remembered the main reason that she most excited about the sleepover. She walked over to the blonde haired girl and started to make conversation with her.

"Hey Crystal, I heard that you are going to RGU too." Namine started off, hoping that it was a good topic. Apparently it was, because Crystal started nodding excitedly.

"Yeah, and I can't wait to be able to go there. I had hoped that I would be able to get in for a very long time. But I was still surprised when I got my acceptance letter. My mom was so proud." Crystal talked fondly. She seemed especially happy about her mom being proud and Naminé took note of it.

"Aww… I'm really glad you got in too, because I really didn't want to be alone when I go there." Naminé stated and Crystal looked surprised.

"You're going too!?" She exclaimed. Her voice was so loud that it even broke Olette and Kairi out their deep conversation. They both looked at Naminé and Crystal curiously.

"Going where?" Kairi asked, sounding absolutely clueless.

"Naminé and I both got accepted into RGU!" Crystal explained, basically shouting it out.

"Are you serious? That's so great! See Naminé, you won't have to be alone now." Kairi said. She smiled at her friend. Naminé had told her about her fears of being alone before so Kairi was happy to hear that she wouldn't be alone.

"You know what? I got accepted there too." Olette muttered quietly, sounding almost apathetic about it.

"That's great!" Kairi exclaimed.

However, Naminé saw that Olette wasn't excited about it and she became concerned.

"You don't sound very excited about it Olette? Is it because of Hayner?" Naminé asked. She must have guessed right, since Olette nodded yes.

"Yeah, we're going to attend the college here in town instead. I declined the acceptance letter so I could be with Hayner." Olette told them with a sigh. It wasn't that she regretted her decision, but it was still hard to let go of an opportunity like that.

"Aww… don't worry Olette, I'm sure everything will still be wonderful for you. You'll still have plenty of opportunities here. Besides, now you won't have to be away from Hayner." Crystal said while comforted her as best she could. Olette smiled.

"Thanks, I needed that." She informed them sincerely.

Suddenly Kairi started laughing.

"What's so funny?" Naminé asked curiously.

"You know that Hayner will probably need you all the time to help him with work and other things, so you will be plenty busy. How will we every get together again?" Kairi asked.

"I don't know. Hey Kairi, when are you and Sora moving to Destiny Islands?" Naminé asked. She was wondering just how much longer they still had time together.

Crystal looked over in surprise.

"You're moving with Sora to Destiny Islands, like moving in with him there? I didn't know you two were that serious…?" Crystal asked curiously. She was shocked that Kairi would do something like that and hoped that she was wrong.

Naminé and Olette couldn't stop laughing when Kairi started sputtering in embarrassment that it wasn't like that that it would even be a possibility.

"I'm not moving in with him!" Kairi shouted out very beet red. Naminé, Crystal, and Olette couldn't stop laughing at her embarrassment.

"Though I'm sure Sora wouldn't mind!" Olette teased and all the girls started laughing again. Then Kairi got oddly silent, which it was very weird for her.

"What's wrong Kairi?" Naminé asked obviously worried about her best friend. Something was wrong and she got silent when Sora was mentioned so maybe it was about him.

"It's nothing… it's just that Sora's been acting really odd lately." Kairi said with a sigh causing all the girls to look at her in concern.

"More oddly than he usually does?" Olette asked curiously and Kairi nodded yes.

"Well it's not exactly odd, but it is for Sora. He's been kinda quiet recently. Anytime I'm with him, he's real quiet and seems to be deep in thought about something. When I ask him what's wrong he just shrugs me off most of the time." Kairi explained. The thoughts running through her mind caused a tear to fall down her cheek. Naminé quickly wiped it off for her.

"It's okay Kairi…" Naminé said, trying to comfort her.

Kairi wasn't done talking yet. "Sometimes I fear that he is second guessing our relationship and might be thinking about breaking up with me soon… I don't want him to leave me. I want to be around him as much as I can… and with school ending, maybe he wants to be free. Maybe his feelings have changed about me and he really doesn't want to be with me anymore." Kairi said before started to sob into Naminé's shirt.

Naminé held her in her arms and rubbed her on the back gently.

"I don't think so Kairi. I think he really cares about you and maybe he's just trying to get his feelings straightened out before all the havoc of graduation and moving to Destiny Islands. You're still going with him right?" Olette asked. She hoped to help Kairi think about all the possibilities.

"Yeah, we are leaving the week after graduation." Kairi affirmed.

"Then I'm sure he still wants you to be with him. Just give him the benefit of the doubt and he'll come through like he always does." Olette said with a smile. Her positive comment caused Kairi to feel the same.

"Yeah you're right Olette; I guess I'm just worrying about things too much." Kairi replied as she wiped the remaining tears away from her eyes.

"That's a girl." Naminé encouraged as she helped her up off the living room floor. Everyone in the room felt better after they had gotten all the things that have been bothering them out, but the problem was now there was not much else to do.

"So what do you wanna do now?" Crystal asked curiously.

The girls thought about it for a few minutes.

"Well, we need to get everything picked out for Olette's date tomorrow… I guess we can do that." Naminé thought out loud, causing Olette to blush slightly while Kairi thought of another idea.

"Hey my mom just bought a new manicure kit the other day, along with some other stuff from some store when mom and I went shopping. We haven't used it yet, so now would be the perfect time, do you want to do it?" Kairi asked hopefully.

Olette seemed to like the thought of it, and Crystal didn't really seem to care, but at the same time she also seemed eager too.

Naminé looked at both of them, noticing that they really seemed to want to do this. She looked down in worry; she'd never done something like that before and was scared she might accidently do something wrong. Worse yet, she was afraid of looking like an idiot trying.

Kairi noticed Naminé's worried facial expression, and took her hand. "Don't worry Naminé. I'll take care of your stuff personally." Kairi said with a grin, reassured her that it was okay.

Naminé sighed in relief, at least Kairi understood her. She always did.

"Hey mom, can we use your bathroom? We're gonna use the manicure kit that we bought!" Kairi shouted to her mom in a voice loud enough to be heard across the whole house.

"Sure honey!" Her mom shouted back loudly across the house as well.

Kairi's mom was all alone watching TV in the entertainment room. Kairi's dad was a very successful businessman and he was gone for work a lot. But it was okay; Kairi always had her mom for everything she needed. Her dad always tried his best to be there when Kairi needed him.

The girls all went to the master bathroom since it was really large. Her dad's success at work allowed Kairi to lead a pretty rich life. She had everything she could ever need. Money, loving parents, a wonderful boyfriend, friends that she could never replace, and she was even a cheerleader to boot. Life was very good for her and sometimes her friends couldn't help but be envious of her, but Kairi was just too nice a person to be angry at.

"Okay here we are. Wait here and I'll go get the stuff." Kairi said, opening one of the many cabinets in the room.

The master bathroom was, as expected, quite large. It had one big huge bathtub decorated with candles and flower petals all around it. It was a romantic and also a soothing setting really. The room also had a shower and a walk-in closet filled with Kairi's mom's clothes and shoes. There was a large countertop with two sinks built into it and cabinets filled with all the necessities and more.

"Wow, this is a nice bathroom! It's all squeaky clean too." Olette complimented, the other girls nodded in agreement.

"Thanks. Oh, now where did I put it?" Kairi asked herself while she rummaged through a cabinet.

Crystal was waiting patiently when she noticed something else in the room.

"Hey Kairi, what's that?" Crystal asked, pointing to a big black chair in the corner of the room. It had a small tub attached at the bottom that was filled with water.

"Oh that? It a massage chair with a thing to clean and message our feet too. Dad uses it a lot when he's stressed out from work. We can use it too if you want. I'll give you guys' pedicures too. What do ya say?" She asked.

Everyone nodded excitedly. It was really nice to be pampered so much.

Naminé wasn't as worried anymore about looking dumb. She just looked at all the stuff around her, just trying her best to enjoy the peace and relaxation.

Kairi was pretty skilled at giving manicures and pedicures. She had learned and done them a lot before with her mom. She was also good at massaging too because she had to massage her father when he was stressed from a long day at work.

Kairi gave Naminé a pedicure first and Crystal decided that she could go ahead give Olette a manicure. It wasn't that hard as long as you read the instructions, though to do it well it did take skill.

First Kairi turned on the machine to make the water in the tub bubble. She then took out all the lotions and materials needed for the massage. Naminé sat in the big chair and made her self comfortable, snuggled into it as best she could.

Naminé picked up the remote control that connected to the chair and controlled the massage settings. The chair massaged her back smoothly, letting Naminé's tense muscles relax.

"Do you like it Naminé?" Kairi asked as she finished putting the materials out.

"Yeah, it's really comfortable…" Naminé muttered peacefully.

Kairi laughed. "I'm glad you like it Naminé. I'm gonna have fun a lot of fun tonight making you more girly." Kairi said with a playful smirk on her face.

Strangely this time, Naminé really didn't mind at all.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Oh my goodness people be proud of me! I made this chapter so much longer than my other ones. I realized that I had a lot of potential to be a better writer if I only tried and I did this time. I'm so proud of myself. Sorry that this new found skill is wasted on another girly chapter, but I'm thinking about rewritting the beginning chapters. I'm a much better writer now, and I think I could do a better job on them. What do you guys think?

By the way, for those curious about which one is which, manicure is for your hands and pedicure is for your feet. It took me forever to finally learn that. My aunt said that mani is the Spanish word for hands and pedi is the Spanish word for feet. She's Venezuelan so she would know I guess. Kinda surprised me though.

For all you guy readers or tomboys, sorry about the girlyness. I used to be exactly how Naminé was in this chapter, but things have changed. I was in my school's Miss PHS Pageant, and I was forced to be more girly and I guess it really affected me. I think that most likely there will be one or two more girly chapters, and then back to the main plot. How's that sound? Thanks for reading and be sure to check my other stories! Happy Thanksgiving!


	16. More Than Enough?

Thank to Brittany who finally got me to finish writing this. I've made so many friends recently from here, and I appreciate you all. It's really neat to be able to talk to you in other places. I love having new friends. Also in other news, I finally have gotten into the habit of calling the Naminé and Roxas pairing Namixas instead Naminé x Roxas like I usually do. I don't know why, but I have to be comfortable with the word before I can use it.

Thanks to **love.of.Roxas**, **rolliepollie44**, **Nami-chan**,** GaleBread** (I miss talking to you.), **Rocker05**, **Roxaslover03o**, **Malcolm Yuy**, **Roxine4Ever**, **NamineRain**, **KtD**, and **rpg-animefreak** for reviewing my story. It means a lot guys.

Disclaimer: I'm back to my old disclaimer. I don't own anything, but my nifty little line right below me. I likes it a lot.

x-x-x-x-x-x-**N**-x-**A**-x-**M**-x-**I**-x-**N**-x-**É**-x-**X**-x-**R**-x-**O**-x-**X**-x-**A**-x-**S**-x-x-x-x-x-x

Kairi was really quite skilled at giving things like pedicures and massages. She skillfully put the lotion on Naminé's feet and rubbed it in to make her feet making them even smoother. Then she massaged her legs along with her feet making Naminé even more relaxed than she already was which was pretty relaxed. Kairi was both efficient and skilled.

"You know Kairi, you should think about opening your on salon someday." Naminé joked softly as she sank even deeper into the massaging chair.

Kairi just smiled and washed Naminé's feet with water. She dried them and begins working on her toenails.

"Thanks. I've actually thought about it before." Kairi mentioned while cutting Naminé's nails to an even length. Then she got a milky colored polish and began to brush it onto Naminé's toenails. It really was a neutral color that made her toes look simple yet refined.

"Naminé, you have really nice feet." Kairi said absently. "Sorry that was random, but since I've done this plenty of times it's nice to not have to mess with bad feet." Kairi rambled on as she skillfully and carefully put a solid white stripe at the top of the nail. Naminé was surprised by her comment, but when she thought about it, it made sense.

"You really are good at this. If you ever do open a salon, make sure I'm the first to know." Naminé said with a grin.

Kairi really did have good experience. She had a steady hand and was talkative; both would make it easier on any customer.

"I'll be sure to do that." Kairi replied with a laugh.

The two girls looked over to where Crystal and Olette were finishing up doing their nails.

"Are you guys almost done?" Kairi asked as she got the spa ready again.

Olette was gonna have her turn next while Crystal did Naminé's nails. Olette looked over and got up in response. Naminé went over to where Crystal was, she was sitting at the counter apparently texting on her phone. Naminé sat down on a chair that was set out for her and waited for Crystal to finish. In a few seconds, she was done and flipped her phone down.

"Oh sorry, Riku left me a message so I was replying to it" She explained, getting a file out to file Naminé's nails.

Naminé felt a pang in her heart when Crystal mentioned Riku. Even though she really was over it, somehow it felt odd to have the pain return. However, she was determined to become friends with Crystal. Besides, it was high time to put it all behind her.

"Oh really, what was the message about?" Naminé asked curiously. It really was the first thing that came to mind, even though she might not really want to know.

Crystal seemed surprised at the question, but her feelings turned to compassion as she realized that Naminé was just trying to get past all the pain.

"Are you sure it's okay?" Crystal asked knowing exactly how Naminé was feeling at the moment from a few of her own past experiences.

Naminé nodded her head yes and Crystal took a quick glance at Olette before looking back at Naminé. She leaned forward and talked at a whisper.

"Hayner just called him asking for help on his car. Apparently, he's having some trouble with it and wanted Riku to him fix it before he goes on his date with Olette." She said gently. It really wasn't a big deal, but considering it was something important to Olette, she wanted to keep all things a secret. Hayner really wanted to make it special.

"Aww… that's cool. I didn't know that Riku was skilled at fixing stuff." Naminé commented, trying to keep the conversation alive. Actually it was becoming easier to talk about him with her. And the more they talked the easier it was. All of the hard feelings were just melting away and Naminé could finally be genuinely happy for Crystal.

"Yeah. Actually he's skilled at a lot of things. Oh yeah, I haven't told you yet. Riku also made it to RGU. He's going to be going there with us." Crystal informed her as she finally started working on her nails.

They were too busy talking and had forgotten the reason that they were there. As she put the first coat of paint on, Naminé realized that Crystal had a good steady hand as well. Though she probably didn't seem it, she was more girly than she appeared. Like the paint on Naminé's toes, it was a clear milky white color.

"Awesome! There's one more person that I'll know there. It's great that you can be with him still even though college is coming up. " Naminé said, sounding excited for her. It was good that she didn't have to go through the pain of being separated from someone she loves.

"Yeah. I'll go ahead and guess that Roxas isn't able to come?" Crystal said.

Naminé nodded slightly. She was still pretty sad that were going to have to be separated soon, when things were going so well between them in spite of everything that happened.

"I'm sorry to hear that." Crystal said apologically, but Naminé just shook her head.

"No, it's really fine with me. I know I'll be able to see him again, and we still have things like cell phones and laptops so we will keep in contact." Naminé explained. She really had gotten a lot stronger after so much. Crystal seemed intrigued by her attitude as she worked on applying the second coat of paint on her fingernails.

"That's good. I'm surprised that you're taking it so well. I actually that you two were together in some way." Crystal admitted, but Naminé just smiled back and shook her head no.

"No we aren't, but he is the best friend I could ever ask for. Besides, even though we aren't together now you never know what could happen in the future." Naminé said, thinking of the many possible things that might happen. That's what was so amazing about the future. Anything can happen, and we can always change things to ensure our happiness.

Crystal finished applying the last coat of the milky colored paint before getting the white paint out.

"Well, do you hope that you two will be together later on in life?" Crystal asked the blonde haired girl sitting in front of her.

The two girls were really bonding well, being able to ask such a deep and personally question like that. Naminé didn't mind replying at all, much to Crystal's surprise.

"Actually I do hope we can eventually be together like that. But for now I'm happy with where we are now." Naminé confessed openly to her newest friend. They both smiled at each other.

"I'm glad. Oh by the way, did you know that we can choose our roommates for the dorms at RGU?" Crystal suddenly asked bringing up a whole different subject. She had now finished putting the thin white strip on the top of Naminé's nails.

"No, I didn't know that." Naminé stated truthfully, wondering why Crystal would bring it up.

Crystal was silent for a few seconds while putting away the supplies she no longer needed. She paused a few more seconds before replying to Naminé, causing her to become even more curious.

"Well, do you want to be my roommate? It's probably better than rooming with someone you don't know. I promise I don't snore or anything." She said with a laugh which caused one in return. Naminé couldn't help smiling.

"Really? Sure, I'd love to room with you." Naminé answered feeling a whole lot more relived about the subject. Ever since she'd realized how alone she would be without Roxas or Kairi there to help her and be there for her, she'd been scared of ending up with someone that would be mean or possibly even hurt her. Crystal finished putting the last stroke on Naminé's nails and was finally done.

"It looks great! You're really good!" Naminé praised her new friend

Crystal just shook it off, smiling happily at the comment. By then Kairi and Olette were also done with their nails too and joined them.

"Aww… it looks great Nami!" Kairi complimented her best friend kindly. Olette nodded in agreement.

"Thanks. So what are we going to do now?" Naminé asked the group.

Kairi was the first to reply. "Weren't we going to pick out Olette's outfit for tomorrow?"

"Oh yeah, that's right!" Crystal finally remembered and Olette shook her head.

"I don't really have anything great to wear and I know that I'm a little bigger than you guys, so how about we pick it out at the mall?" Olette suggested wisely. It sounded like a good idea to everybody. It would make tomorrow a whole lot more fun.

"Sure, but how are you bigger than us? You certainly don't look it." Crystal asked cautiously. Weight is never a good subject for girls. They always say that they look fat usually to get someone to say they aren't, but Olette wasn't like that.

"Well, it's not that I play any sports or something like that. Neither does Naminé, but she's just naturally petite. And I'm taller than you guys as well." Olette explained to the group.

"Oh okay." Crystal understood now. Kairi looked over at a clock in the bathroom. She saw that it was getting close to 10 o'clock.

"Hey guys, do you wanna go ahead and go to bed? We can just talk until we fall asleep. However, we probably shouldn't stay awake to long because one of us has a big day tomorrow." Kairi laughed causing Olette to blush brightly.

"Sure, that sounds like a good idea. Where are we sleeping?" Naminé asked smartly.

There were many places there could sleep; the living room, Kairi's bedroom, the entertainment room. They were all big enough for them.

"Let's just sleep in my room. Daddy will probably get home around 11 or 12 and I don't want to be in his way." Kairi informed the girls and they all nodded in agreement. They walked together to Kairi's room with Kairi leading the way.

Kairi's bedroom was very spacious with plenty of floor space. She had a queen sized bed that had a canopy above, and a huge armoire with one large mirror. Accessories and make up were strewn upon in a crazy mess. Kairi also had a walk in closest full of clothes and shoes. The room's basic colors were white and pink, but mostly pink. It was a color that fit Kairi nicely. The girls were going to put down blankets and sleep on the large floor tonight.

"I'll go ahead and brush my teeth while you get our "bed" ready." Naminé said to the group and went into the bathroom that was connected directly to the bedroom. It too was decorated mainly in pink and it was very clean. Naminé quickly brushed her teeth, changed into her pajamas and walked back into Kairi's room, where the "bed" had already been assembled.

"That was quick." Naminé commented and sat down on the bed. The other girls went and took care of everything they needed before returning and covering themselves with the blankets.

"Good night." Naminé said, receiving replies from all the other girls. She closed her eyes and drifting into slumber while the others talked. Before long, there was only silence in the room as all the girls fell asleep and began to dream of tomorrow.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -v- - - - - - - - - - - - -

I got this chapter over with! Finally! Now that I'm trying to make these chapters longer and more detailed, it takes me a lot of will and determination to finish them. Of course I will finish them, but it may take longer than usual. I'm kinda giving up on regular updates. You'll just have to take them, when I finish them.

Anyway, so I'm really into Naruto right now. I watched a couple or episodes on Youtube, and I'm just glad that they haven't flagged them yet because that's the only way I'm able to watch Anime of any kind. Unless I had money and got on eBay and got the seasons or something, but like I said I don't have money. Thanks for reading!


	17. An Unexpected Meeting

I know that it's been a while since I updated, but like I said before to many people… I write when I'm in the right mood and when I feel like it. I can't just force myself to write whenever I feel like it and especially can't force myself to write well when I don't feel like it. I'm just glad to get this chapter done. I'm pretty proud of it, so please enjoy it.

Thanks to **Riku'sgirl4ever'n'always, rolliepollie44, uchihakiriko, love.of.roxas, ILOVEAnime65, Rocker05, GaleBread, Khgirl23, Malcolm Yuy, Roxaslover03o, KtD, Kit-Kat-Wafer, and Namine Rain **fore reviewing last chapter and previous chapter. My goal is getting closer!

Disclaimer: I don't own Kingdom Hearts. Why do we have to keep writing this over and over again…?

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Naminé woke up bright and early that morning. A bright pink light peering through the window, which was most likely the reason she woke up. The pink curtains in Kairi's room caused the sunlight coming in turn a pink color. It matched beautifully with Kairi's room and Naminé was briefly reminded how Kairi really did have a sort of fairytale life.

She was glad to even have a friend like her in the first place, let alone to be her best friend since they were little kids. They had always been happily friends and had not once had a huge feud, unlike many of the other kids growing up around them. Kairi really had the capability to become mean and cruel if she wanted to, but she never had and Naminé was grateful for that.

After getting up off the makeshift bed, Naminé noticed that all of the other girls were still asleep. She carefully moved around to the window and pulled the curtains open. The sun was barely showing itself and Naminé guessed it was around 6 o'clock. Naminé had always been an early bird. Kairi was just the opposite, always sleeping in.

Because she was used to being up before other people, she went and took care of the things she needed to without waiting on them to wake up themselves. She quickly hopped into the shower and washed herself, knowing that once her friends woke up the bathroom would become a hectic place to be.

Naminé finished her shower after a good 15 minutes and wrapped herself in a robe so her wet hair wouldn't get on her good clothes. The robe was a sky blue color and had words like "dream" and "wish" on it. It was her favorite. She untangled her dripping wet hair with a comb and died it as best she could with a towel. If she used a blow dryer then she would likely wake the other girls up because of the noise.

Kairi's parents were already awake when Naminé walked into the kitchen to find something to eat. Kairi's dad was leaning against one of clean kitchen counters with a coffee mug in hand talking to his wife. He was already dressed in his suit, ready for work. He held a briefcase in his other free hand. Kairi's mom also had a mug in her hand, but the aroma emanating it didn't smell as strong as coffee. She smiled as she saw Naminé walk in.

"Good morning Naminé. I should have known you'd be the first one up. That's a cute robe you have on." She greeted and complimented the young blonde hair girl. Kairi's dad also noticed her come in and smiled, but didn't give a greeting like his wife did. Naminé didn't mind though, because she knew he was a kind person anyway.

"Good morning Mr. and Mrs. Philips. Thanks for letting me stay here for the night." Naminé politely greeted her best friend's parents. Considering how close Kairi and Naminé were themselves, they knew each other parents well.

"Oh it's nothing at all. You know, I always enjoy you girls staying here and having fun. Otherwise the house gets too quite and boring." Mrs. Philips reassured Naminé that it was fine. Naminé smiled back happily when Mr. Philips looked at his watch and got up off the counter.

"Sorry Sweetie, but I gotta get going already. I'll try to get home early tonight if they let me. It was nice to see you Naminé." He kissed his wife goodbye and bid farewell to Naminé before heading out the door and getting in his car. Both females could hear the engine roar to life. Soon enough though, it was gone.

"This house is too empty as it is. It's going to be even emptier when Kairi's leaves next week." Mrs. Philips sighed unhappily and set her glass down into the sink. Naminé realized how hard it must be to let her daughter go like that and felt pity for her.

"I'm sorry Mrs. Philips. It must be hard for you to let her go like that." Naminé said to the older woman who was still kinda moping around. But upon hearing Naminé talk, she realized what she was doing and stopped feeling down.

"Oh yes, it is kinda hard, but it's what's going to make her the happiest, so it's fine with me. My daughter's happiness is more important to me anyway. I'll just get a pet so I don't end up being all alone at home." Mrs. Philip said cheerfully knowing that it was for the best for her daughter and that's all that really mattered.

Naminé just smiled back at the older woman. She then headed over to the cabinet and got some cereal out for breakfast. While Naminé was eating Olette emerged from the bedroom as well, still in her pajamas and looking quite tired.

"Good morning Olette." Mrs. Philips said cheerfully as the young girl walked over to the cabinet that Naminé had just gone to. After getting a bowl of cereal herself she sat down beside Naminé.

"Good morning Mrs. Philips, good morning Naminé…" she said with a yawn while she stretched her arms out. Naminé looked at her friend in concern.

"Did you have a rough night?" Naminé inquired curiously. She looked like she hadn't slept much at all, and she also looked anxious somehow.

"Yes… and no. It took me a long time to fall asleep thinking about today. My imagination was running wild and I couldn't get it to shut down. Then I kept on having dreams about him and I kept waking up. I finally stayed up when saw that the kitchen light was on and noticed that you were already up. I decided to come in here." Olette explained to her friend who nodded in understanding. However, Mrs. Philips looked at her in confusion.

"Who do you mean by "_him__" _dear?" Mrs. Philips asked the young brunette. Clearly she was uninformed about what had been going on. This was a little surprising because Kairi told her everything.

"Hayner Ford. He's in my class and he's also my boyfriend. Tonight he's taking me out on a date for the first time." Olette explained quickly and to the point. Around most parents you couldn't be open about those kinds of things, but Mrs. Philips was a cheerleader mom so she was fine with how teenagers were.

"Oh really, I wonder why he's asking now all of a sudden?" Mrs. Philips asked curiously as she crossed her legs and leaned forward waiting for the answer. Olette just giggled and thought for a second.

"I guess because school's ending pretty soon, and he wants to spend more time with me. Both of us will be busy during the summer." Olette answered wisely. Mrs. Philips nodded in understanding. She looked over when she heard footsteps come from the hallway. Apparently Kairi and Crystal had already gotten up while the girls were talking in the kitchen.

"Good morning!" Everybody in the kitchen greeted the two girls as they came in and took a seat by the table. Kairi's eyes looked a little bit red for some reason, and Naminé could tell that it wasn't just from lack of sleep. Naminé also realized that she was starting to cry because tears started pouring down her face. Naturally, Kairi's own mother noticed it as well.

"Kairi, what's wrong?" They asked at almost the same time, but no laughed from it because Kairi looked really down. Kairi didn't look up though. She really appeared to be kinda lifeless. But before Naminé could say anything else, Crystal stepped in.

"She had a nightmare last night…" Crystal explained for the young auburn haired girl. Once Naminé realized what it was about, she felt extremely sorry for her best friend and reached down to give her a big hug.

"It's okay Kairi…. I'm sorry you had a bad dream." Naminé soothed her friend and rubbed her back to help comfort her. Mrs. Philips looked at her daughter sadly, and tried to think of some way to cheer Kairi up. After thinking of a couple of ideas that we doomed to fail, she thought of a really good one.

"Hey, you girls were supposed to go the mall today correct?" Mrs. Philips asked the girls who nodded in reply. Naminé was still trying to calm Kairi down.

"Yeah, that was the plan." Olette said to affirm the idea. Although at the moment, nobody really felt like doing something like that when Kairi looked so down.

"Well, how about you girls get your stuff together and get ready. I'll go ahead and take you whenever you are ready" Mrs. Philip told the girls and took another sip out of her mug before getting up.

"Okay, sounds good." Olette said hoping that Kairi was going to be okay. She got up to take her shower so she could get ready. Mrs. Philips went back to her own bathroom to get ready herself and Crystal also got up to and got two bowls of cereal, one for her and one for Kairi to eat. Kairi still had a few tears on her face, but she was doing better than earlier. Naminé wiped the remaining tears off.

"Hey, do you feel like talking about it Kairi?" Naminé asked her best friend who just nodded in appreciation. It wasn't that Crystal wasn't a good friend, but Kairi just felt like she could explain it to Naminé better. She had been her best friend for most of their lives.

"I had a dream last night that… Sora didn't want me anymore…. He told me that he didn't love me enough to continue our relationship and that… it would be better if we weren't together any longer so he could be free…." Kairi explained while fresh tears started streaming down her face and her breath started to hitch from the pain she felt inside. Naminé just embraced her into a hug as she listened to Kairi tell her story.

"I'm sure that isn't how Sora feels at all Kairi…. Have you talked to him at all recently?" Naminé asked wanting to know all the details. Sadly that just caused Kairi to burst into more tears.

"He hasn't wanted to talk to me!" Kairi shouted as her sobs got louder and louder. Naminé quickly regretted asking and tried to calm her down again. Crystal had already finished her bowl of cereal by then and had left to go get ready herself.

"Shh… It's all right. I know that there's more to this. He loves you… I know he does. Come on Kairi. Today, we aren't going to worry about it. We are going out to the mall and we are going to have fun. We can talk to Sora tonight if you would like. I can get Roxas to make him talk to you." Naminé slightly joked, but it was the truth. Kairi smiled and wiped a stray tear away from her eyes.

"You're right Naminé. I'm so glad you are my friend. We'll talk to Sora tonight and find out the truth. Let's go get ready!" Kairi said with some excitement rising in her voice. Naminé smiled, happy that her best friend was finally coming around. However, that smile turned to a smirk when she looked at the table.

"Hey Kairi, you haven't eaten yet." Naminé said and pointed to the full bowl of cereal sitting on the kitchen table.

"Oh yeah…. Haha. Go get ready Naminé. I'll be there in a second." Kairi told her best friend as she sat down to eat. Naminé just went back into Kairi's room and changed into the set of clothes that she had brought with her. It was just a pair of blue jeans and a blue t-shirt that fit Naminé nicely. She quickly blow dried her hair and brushed it. There was no need to straighten it since her hair was flat as can be. The bathroom was a chaotic place to be Naminé was glad to be done.

Kairi was busy blow-drying her hair as well once Naminé was done while Olette was trying to pick out what she wanted to wear. She had changed 3 times so far, because those were the clothes that she was going to go on her date with Hayner. Crystal was trying to straighten her blonde hair quickly without burning herself. Naminé hurried out of there as soon as she could.

Because she had nothing else to do while waiting, Naminé cleaned up Kairi's room as best as she could. She got her stuff packed up and together. After that, she decided to go sit on the couch in the living room and watch TV till they were done.

It took a good 30 more minutes and several more clothes changes until everyone was ready. They all climbed into Mrs. Philips car and headed to the mall. The mall wasn't that large, but it served the people of Twilight Town well. It had everything they needed, so there wasn't anything to complain about.

"Bye Mom, see you at 5!" Kairi shouted back at her mother as she got out of the car. Naminé was soon followed then by everyone else getting out the car as well. Mrs. Philips waved everybody good-bye and drove off leaving the girls to have their fun.

"Hey, let's go to that store first!" Crystal shouted and pointed to an American Eagle store. It was the closest store to them, so they hurried off towards it. Naminé wasn't in as much of a hurry, so she walked there instead of running. Right before she went inside, she noticed a familiar blonde haired kid walking out of the store next door.

"Roxas!!" Naminé shouted and ran up to see him. Roxas looked at her in surprise, but then he started to look anxious. Naminé didn't understand why until saw another boy leave the store as well.

"Sora?!"

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

gasp What's Sora doing there?? And where isn't he talking to Kairi in the first place?? Those are the questions you must ponder about until next time I update which will be god knows when. But the good news is that I've already started the next chapter because the cliffhanger ending got me so excited.

And by the way for you angry people, this is probably one of my very few cliffhanger ending I have ever had so don't be mad. You guys do it to me all the time! Lol. Ja ne!


	18. The Truth

I'm rather proud of myself for getting this done, though the ending part may seem out of place a little. I'm a writer in the making and while my writing ability has became better by being able to write more and about more things, I'm still not good at sticking to a plot. I try to lead up things, but I guess I rushed too many things in this story. I also had too many filler chapters… (Three!?) Though I'm sure most of you will be happy with this chapter… very happy in some cases. There's a lot of good stuff in here, but for you more experienced writers please note that I know I sped it up too much. So please don't mention in the review kay? I'm mostly just trying to get back to the plot, so I guess I'm in a hurry.

Thanks to **Roxine4Ever1794**, **rolliepollie44**, **xEternalxSnowx**, **Rocker05**, **Malcolm Yuy**, **GaleBread**, **lebrezie**, and **Namine Rain** for reviewing last chapter! I finally reached my 200 review goal so now I'm not all that worried about reaching another goal. I've really achieved something here so I'm gonna enjoy.

Disclaimer: You guys know that I don't own anything… just read.

X-------------------------------------X--------------------------------------X

Naminé stared in shock at the two boys in front of her. After hearing Kairi's crying that morning, she felt a strong sense of anger towards the brown haired boy standing beside her best friend. However, before she could react a female voice called out to her.

"Naminé, did you just say Sora?" Kairi asked as she was walking back to the front of the store to see. Sora and Roxas also froze after hearing her voice as well. A moment later Sora quickly turned hurried back into the store he'd just come out of. Roxas looked at her with a pleading face, and soon Naminé got the message.

"Oh hey Kairi, yes I did, but I was uh… just practicing my Japanese…. Yeah! You know that Sora means sky right? And I was pointing out how beautiful the sky looks today to Roxas whom I just found." Naminé recovered quickly and pointed to Roxas to prove he was there. Roxas just waved hi to the young girl. Kairi sighed when she realized that Sora wasn't there.

"Oh okay… I guess. Hey Roxas, have you seen Sora?" Kairi asked hopefully, but sighed again when Roxas shook his head no.

"Sorry Kairi." Was all the Roxas muttered to her. Neither Roxas nor Naminé liked lying to Kairi like this, but there was a reason for it, a reason that Naminé was going to find out about shortly.

"Hey Kairi, how did you hear me say Sora from all the way in there?" Naminé asked curiously because Kairi had been looking intently at some jackets the last time Naminé checked. Kairi looked away sheepishly, but still responded anyway.

"I guess we can always hear the name of the person we love no matter where it's spoken." Kairi admitted and Naminé guessed that it made good enough sense to her. Roxas and Naminé both nodded in agreement. She sadly sighed again before heading back into the store to where Olette and Crystal were looking at the sales rack.

"I'll be there in a minute Kairi!" Naminé yelled to her inside the store before grabbing Roxas and forcing him into the store that Sora was hiding in. The person behind the counter looked at them oddly, but just ignored it.

"I can't believe how sad she looked….. Naminé, do you know why she was so down?" Sora asked curiously. He was utterly shocked as he began to feel Naminé's anger.

"I don't know, how about you ask her yourself? Do you mind telling me why you didn't want Kairi to know you were here?!" Naminé asked angrily and pointed to the brown haired boy who winced at hearing Naminé's harsh tone. Roxas put her hand down so they wouldn't draw attention and signaled something to Sora who sighed in resignation.

"I had to get something for her…." Sora slowly muttered out and held out the bag to show proof of his purchase. Naminé was so angry at Sora, that she took his bag and looked inside.

"No don't!!" Sora shouted, but it was too late. Naminé grabbed the small case inside the bag and opened it with a gasp. Slowly, she held the small object in her hand in awe. It was a beautiful diamond ring. The metal was pure silver and the gem was gleaming in the light.

"This… this is for Kairi?" Naminé asked timidly. Suddenly everything began to click together. Why Sora was ignoring her for now, why he had been in such odd moods before, and most importantly… why they didn't want Kairi to see them now. Sora looked at Naminé straight in the eye and all Naminé could see was love in them. Love for the girl that was just next door right now.

"I'm going to purpose to Kairi after graduation… That's why I didn't want her to know I was here." Sora finally explained. Naminé as she was blown away by his feelings. It was amazing… Sora really did love Kairi… He wanted to spend the rest of his life with her.

"I'm sorry… I'm sorry that I doubted you Sora. I'm sorry that I got mad…" Naminé quickly apologized for her earlier feelings. Roxas just stood there watching them talk because he didn't feel a place in that current conversation.

"It's okay Naminé. I understand why you felt that way. I don't like keeping secrets from Kairi, but this is really important to us… That's also way I've been so distant lately. I wanted to make sure that this is what I really wanted. I hope you understand…?" He asked the young blonde girl quietly who gave a small smile of understanding.

"Of course I understand, Sora. This means a lot to you and her, and I'm glad that you really thought about it… I'm sure that she will say yes." Naminé said with a firm sense of knowing. She knew that Kairi loved him more than anything, and would never say no.

"Thanks. I really hope she does…" Sora admitted, but Naminé just patted him on the back in reassurance. Roxas was still just standing there when he realized something.

"Hey guys, I hate to break it to you but I'm pretty sure the girls aren't going to stay in that store forever. Maybe we should go somewhere else?" Roxas suggested as Naminé and Sora soon began to realize it as well and Sora began to panic as well.

"Yeah we better hurry out of here. You wanna come with us Naminé?" Sora politely asked, but Naminé just shook her head no. Sora smiled back and left the store, but before Roxas could as well, Naminé grabbed his shirt and pulled him back.

"Kairi's really wanting to talk to Sora so can we meet up somewhere later tonight and get them together to discuss some things?" Naminé suggested the plan to him, and he thought about it for a moment or two.

"Yeah, I think Sora's been ignoring her a little too much. I'll call you later about it okay?" Roxas said to a nodding Naminé and left as well. Roxas gave her one last trademark smile before he left, but for some reason Naminé just kind of stopped in time by seeing his smile. She quickly shook her head out of it's daze because the girl had called her.

"Hey Nami, you missed out on some great deals!" Olette said excitedly. She'd obviously made use of the sale because she was carrying a large bag out with her. Kairi seemed to be in a better mood as well, so Naminé was pleased with that.

"Oh sorry about missing out guys… I hadn't talked to Roxas in a while, and I had something to talk to him about." Naminé said, quickly came up with an excuse. She hoped that everyone bought. What she didn't realize, was that she'd just set herself for an hour's worth of teasing because of that.

"Hmm, what were you two talking about? What was so secret that you couldn't tell us huh? What were you two doing in that jewelry store anyway? Was he asking for your opinion on a necklace? Did he need to get your ring size for something?" Those were the many of the various things said from the group after Naminé's innocent explanation. She sighed and tried to explain as she had many times before on that nothing was going on between Roxas and her, but failed miserably as usual.

"Just leave me alone guys! I thought we were supposed to be having fun today!!" Naminé pleaded for a way out of the torture, but not even begging seemed to help her.

"We are having fun, Naminé! I don't get why your so against liking Roxas anyway? You two get along better than anybody we know that aren't already together!" Olette exclaimed obviously going into a dreamy fantasy mode about Roxas and Naminé being together. Naminé just sighed wearily, but the punishment didn't stop there.

"Yeah, he obviously likes you. Why are you ignoring it?" Crystal asked curiously while Kairi and Olette just nodded in agreement. Naminé just froze in her tracks at that question. It hit a nerve… and it was something that Naminé hadn't thought about before.

"_Why am I just ignoring him…? I know I told him that I wasn't ready for another relationship… but I am ready now? Things are much better between Crystal and I, and I'm okay with their relationship. I'm actually truly happy for them… but what about Roxas? I know he likes me… and I know that I could actually be very happy with him. What's holding me back?" _She thought to herself while the girls all stared at her oddly.

"Hello, Nami?" Kairi asked her best friend causing her to come out of her daze. She looked around her for a second before realizing what she was doing.

"Oh, sorry guys, I was just thinking." Naminé replied back to her friends and quickly linked arms with Crystal and Kairi to make them go toward the next shop, hoping they wouldn't ask what she'd been thinking about.

"I want to go to that store. Come on." Naminé pointed at a music store that had many albums from many different artists. Naminé loved music, so she always came to this store when she was able to go the mall.

"Uh, oh… She's going to be here for a while. She takes forever when she comes here. Let's go to the next store. Call us when you're done okay Nami?" Kairi informed everybody before heading out the door. Naminé just giggled about how well Kairi knew her. She usually spent most of her time in this store.

"Kay bye!" Naminé bid them farewell and began looking through the CD rack, which was arranged alphabetically. The first band she saw was the All-American Rejects, so she took their latest album and went into a room inside the store.

The music store had little rooms with touch-screen computers where you could scan a CD and it would play the songs. She could listen to it with the attached headphones. Of course the door had a clear glass window so that they could see if you were going to take the CD or something like that. Naminé never would do anything like that though.

She quickly went into the room and shut the door. The computer was all ready for her to use so she put on the headphones and scanned the CD for the computer to read. Her favorites were on that CD. Songs like _"Move Along"_ and _"It Ends Tonight."_ But before she pushed the screen to play those, she noticed another song and pushed it instead.

"_**Let me know that I've done wrong… When I've known this all along. Go around a time or two, just to waste my time with you…**_

_**You, tell me all that you've thrown away. Find out games you don't wanna play. You are the only one who needs to know.**_

_**I'll keep you my dirty little secret, dirty little secret. Don't tell anyone or you'll be just another regret. Who has to know?"**_

"Oh my god…" was all the Naminé said. Hearing that song brought back so many memories… It was the song that had played when Roxas had taught her how to dance. She remembered with a blush, how cute Roxas looked helping her dance and how cool he looked playing the air guitar. She remembered how he looked and how he had treated her, but the only reason she wanted help was because she didn't want to make a fool of herself in front of Riku.

She felt horrible inside… He had done so much for her and helped her through so many tough times. He had to endure it all… he had to deal with her being with Riku. She took off the headphones and ran out of the store as quickly as she could. She felt her heart hurting so badly inside, feeling every pain she had cause Roxas… and she never did anything in return. She knew that he liked her, but never told him her feelings directly.

She ignored the fact that he would still have feelings and he can't do anything about it. Yet he still treats her perfectly. This was totally unfair to him and she was only being selfish… Tears started forming at her eyes from the pain she felt at her heart, but somehow through the guilt she could see Roxas smiling at her and forgiving her. So many things just couldn't make sense anymore in her mind.

"How do I feel about Roxas…?" 

X------------------------------------X--------------------------------------X

Told ya didn't I? I bet a **bunch **of people were extremely happy with me on this chapter. The Namixas fluff is coming back into style and yes everybody was right!! Sora is going to propose to Kairi! Happy chappie! There was also a quote from Cardcaptor Sakura that I just love in here, so I hoped you CSS fans liked that.

Also, I've been dealing with some extremely tough times lately (where you could read about on my latest myspace blog if you want) so I wrote this all through that and I think it was one little happy spot in my life.

I'm not actually sure what I'm going to do next chapter, so as always it could be a while before the next one. I tried to make a Valentine's Day one-shot, but it's gonna take longer than I thought so don't be surprised if you see it in like mid-April. This is my Valentine's Day present to you a little early!

So try your hardest along with me to survive and help people survive this V-day (cough D-day cough) and if you have someone to share it with, then enjoy it even more for all of us single peoples! Happy Valentine's Day!


	19. Oh, it's what you do to me

Teach Me to Dance

Chapter 19

Oh, it's what you do to me.

Namixas

* * *

Naminé couldn't understand what she was feeling inside at all. She knew that she had a discussion with Roxas about their relationship before, and that was enough for then. Things were busy now, and perhaps sometime in the future they could get together. That's the conclusion they came up with together.

But now… all of a sudden it didn't seem right at all. There was something that she was overlooking, she knew… something, something was wrong with the picture. Then it hit her.

_I can't believe I forgot already…_ She thought ashamed of herself when she finally remembered what it was. Roxas wasn't going to the same college as her. They were going to be separated… for a very long time.

She'd hardly ever be able to see him again. It wouldn't be like the old times where they could spend everyday together talking about everything and nothing all the time. He wouldn't be around anymore. Even worse, Naminé had chosen to leave him behind.

She was well aware of the fact that when she had chosen RGU as her future college she and Roxas were be separated, but it seemed that it really hadn't sunken in till now. Now of all times when their time together was almost up. She felt her head hang down sullenly. She couldn't believe that she hadn't really realized it fully until now.

She knew Roxas supported her decision to go to RGU, but he was just being kind. He didn't understand exactly how much she needed him. Actually, Naminé hadn't actually realized how much she needed him till today.

Upon reaching that decision, she realized that it was probably about time for her to finally leave the Music Shoppe and find her friends again. Before she left though, she decided to buy the cd that she had been listening to. After paying for it, she left the store bag in hand. At least the shopping hadn't been a total waste. She bought at least one thing. She gently smiled at the worker in the store before leaving to find her friends.

* * *

"Man… that was fun." Kairi stated loudly as all the girls exited the shopping mall. They all carried large shopping bags filled with clothes, accessories, and various nick-knacks they found in the variety of stores the mall had to offer, except for Naminé who only had the one bag from the music store.

Currently they were all waiting outside for Kairi's mother to come pick them up. They could have just drove themselves since they all had their driver's license, but Kairi's mother did offer to drive them around and Kairi wasn't gonna just give up a chance to save gas. While waiting, Crystal took the chance to call Riku.

"Heck yes it was, but I'm so worn out now…" Olette complained and sat down her bags, an action quickly followed Kairi. Kairi let out a pained grunt after putting her bags from the pain of how heavy they were. Naminé just let out a laugh, and turned her attention to Olette.

Hey, you aren't allowed to get tired missy! You've got a date tonight!" Naminé reminded Olette, who perked up immediately. Apparently, those were the magic words to get Olette all hyped up. Anyone could tell she was excited about it. Kairi both laughed in unison at Olette who seemed not to notice. They continued giggling to themselves about Olette until they saw Crystal walked back toward them.

"Well, Riku's on his way here already. And he finished helping Hayner fix his car, so no worries Olette." Crystal told her with a smile. Naminé was also glad for Olette because that ride to Kairi's house… that wasn't much fun at all. And she was also glad that when Crystal talked about Riku, it didn't hurt anymore. Crystal was her friend now, and she was always happy for her friends.

"Thank goodness for that!" Olette joked and all the girls laughed in response. Olette continued being hyper while they still waited for their rides to come. Before long, Riku's truck pulled up.

"Well, I guess it's time for me to go. Have fun tonight Olette. And thanks for letting me come over Kairi. I had a great time today. Buh-bye!" Crystal told the girls before getting in Riku's vehicle and letting him drive away.

Naminé quickly took notice that Crystal looked really happy with Riku. They seemed so perfect for each other… She really honestly was happy for Crystal, but it give a pang of emptiness knowing that she didn't have that anymore. She had taste of what that felt like with Riku, but now that was over. She was over Riku. Really, but loneliness is a common feeling to her.

"Come on Naminé. Let's go." Kairi pulled Naminé to her mother's van and drug her inside. Olette had the passenger's seat all ready with Kairi's mother at the wheel. Once inside, the girls closed the door behind them and strapped themselves in. Kairi's mother quickly put the van into drive and got on the road back home.

"So you girls have a good time?" Kairi's mother asked pleasantly to the younger females. All the girls nodded happily, but as for Naminé the toll of the day had just taken its toll on her. She was starting to lean on Kairi, who just laughed and let her stay there. That's what friends were for anyway.

"Hey mom? Can you let Olette off at her house? She has to get ready for her date. Hayner's supposed to pick her up there." Kairi asked her mother who quickly agreed and headed that direction. Before long, Olette's house was coming up.

"Thanks for having me over Mrs. Philips. I had a great time." Olette respectfully told the older woman who smiled back.

"Anytime." Mrs. Philips responded and unlocked the door for Olette to get out. Kairi helped Olette gather her things and then she got out of the van with all her shopping bags in hand.

"Got your outfit?" Kairi asked. During their shopping, they had successfully found the perfect outfit for Olette to wear for tonight.

"Yup! Thanks again Kairi. See ya Naminé!" She said good bye and started walking towards her home. From the walkway to her house, Olette gave a final wave farewell. Kairi apparently had one last thing to say, so she rolled down the window in the car.

"Make sure to tell us what happens later!" Kairi shouted at the girl who agreed before going inside her house. Mrs. Philips then proceeded to drive away from the house. Kairi and her mother started to talk about her day at the mall as they always did. They were really close after all and Mrs. Philips knew almost everything about her daughter because Kairi trusted her, unlike most teenagers.

Naminé decided to just sit back and listen to the gab while staring out the window. Twilight Town was actually quiet pretty with greenery around every corner. The townspeople didn't want their city to turn into an ugly industries place, and made sure to keep it as beautiful as possible by planting trees where they could and keeping their lawns watered and such. In some places, they had selected flower gardens. Those were always Naminé's favorite places to go to.

"_I really am going to miss this place…" _Naminé thought nostalgically. By the end of the coming summer, she was going to be gone for a long time… only to return on holidays and select weekends when she wasn't going to be studying. She would hardly ever be able to see her family or her friends… She wouldn't get to see Roxas anymore…

"_I knew I wouldn't see him much anymore when I decided to take the scholarship… but why is just painful to think about?" _She thought, confused with her feelings. More and more Roxas kept appearing her brain, and it felt so sudden that Naminé didn't know how to feel about it.

"Hey Naminé? What's up? You aren't talking much." Kairi interrupted Naminé's thoughts and snapped her back into reality. Naminé quickly looked away from the window and back at her best friend.

"Oh sorry. I was just thinking." She replied back. Kairi gave her a questioning look as to ask what was on her mind, but Naminé didn't really feel like talking about it yet. She knew that Kairi would just tease her for sure.

"Hey would it be okay if you took me home Mrs. Philips? You don't have to if it's out of your way." Naminé changed the subject expertly. Actually, she really did feel like going home. She needed some time to think about her new feelings that were starting to pop up. Kairi seemed disappointed that Naminé didn't tell her what she was thinking, but shrugged it off because Naminé always had a reason.

Before long, they finally pulled up in front of Naminé's house. As usual, Naminé thanked Mrs. Philips for letting her stay. Naminé also thanked Kairi for the fun day and promised to call her that night. She pulled herself out of the car with her new cd in hand along with her bag that Mrs. Philips was kind enough to bring along, and waved as the vehicle drove out of sight.

Slowly she brought her hand down with a sigh. Despite having so much with her friends and how much she loved them, she was glad to be home. Staying up late had taken its toll on her and she couldn't wait to jump into bed for some rest. But first, she'd have to see her mom.

"Mom! I'm home!" She called out as she entered the house. As expected, her mom cleaned out the house while Naminé was gone. Naminé's mother was one of the fortunate people to be able to work at home. Instead of being cooped up in an office all day, she could do what you needed in her own space in her house.

So when everything that needed to be done was complete, she had plenty of time to take care of Naminé and keep the household very clean. During the long years at high school, Naminé was very appreciative of that fact. Whenever she needed help, her mom was always there for her.

Naminé's dad… is a different story. He had left a long time ago when she was just a baby girl, so she didn't miss him much. He still kept in touch with the family though, and visited on holidays. Now he had his own wife and family, so even though she didn't have any siblings in the same household, she could still enjoy sisterhood.

Naminé could tell that her mom was lonely sometimes since she hadn't bothered with looking for someone else, but she did a wonderful job as a mother and Naminé was glad to have her just the way she was.

"Hi Nami, welcome home!" She greeted her daughter. Just as Naminé's friends had done, her mother also called her by that nickname. In Naminé's opinion, it was one of the things that made her mom feel like her best friend along with being her mother.

Naminé went into her room quickly to drop of her bags from the sleepover and walked into the living room where her mother already was waiting for her. It was ritual for the two to catch up with each other's days when they finally were together. It really helped her mother with the loneliness of being home alone, and it gave Naminé a chance to vent and have some down time after being so busy.

The two talked for almost an hour when Naminé's mother realized that she needed to do some extra stuff on the computer for work, so she left for her 'office' room in the house. It was far away from the living so that she wouldn't get distracted when she really needed to concentrate. Naminé left right after to go her room and unpack. As she started to set things out from her bag, her mind began to wonder.

_I wonder how Olette's date is going…_ She thought. By now, Hayner should have already picked her up. She really hoped that the date was perfect for Olette. She really deserved such happiness. While thinking, she had all of her clothes removed and put in her dirty clothes hamper in her closest. Before long, all of her other belongings were put back into their regular spot and Namine looked around her clean room happily. It was nice to be home.

She jumped onto her bed, which actually did require a little jumping. Her mom decided a few years back that their mattresses were getting old, so she decided to get some really good ones. And they were good and comfy, but the mattress was so thick that it required Naminé to actually hop onto her bed, but she didn't mind. It made it more fun.

The clock in her room read 7:31 PM and Naminé figured she should check her to make sure Kairi hadn't called to tell her that she had forgotten something at her house. She had put her phone on the desk right beside her bed, so she reached over and grabbed it. Upon opening it, the light blinded her for a moment, but then she could read the words on the screen.

_2 missed calls_

_3 New Text Messages_

_1 New Voicemail_

She had her phone on silent while she was with her friends so she could just focus on them, but she was surprised that had missed so much already. She checked the missed calls first.

_Missed Calls_

_-Mom_

_-Roxas_

A missing call from Roxas? That was unusual for him to call her… She could have guessed that her mom would have called though. Next she checked the text messages.

_Inbox_

_3) From: Roxas_

_-Are you home yet?_

_2) From: Sora_

_-Thanks for covering for me at the jewelry store. I really owe ya Nami._

_1) From: Mom_

_-When are you getting home?_

This was getting weirder by the second. It seemed as if Roxas was really trying to get a hold of her. For some reason, that thought gave Naminé's heart a slight flutter. She immediately felt stupid for feeling that way so easily. Roxas was her best friend; it shouldn't mean anything for him to try to get a hold of her.

But in any case, Sora really was a sweet person. He had a good reason for what he was doing so of course Naminé had no problem with helping him out. After sighing to calm herself, she pushed the '_listen to voicemail'_ button and put her phone up to her ear to listen to the message.

"_Hey Naminé, I'm trying to get a hold of you but I guess you're still busy. Well, call me when you get home. I got something I want to show you. Bye."_

Naminé listened intently until she heard the monotone '_end of messages' _sound after it ended. She erased the messaged before hanging up.

_He wants to show me something? _She thought curiously feeling the same heart flutter as before again as she pressed Roxas's number and heard the rings over the phone. It took a good couple of rings before he answered the phone.

"_There you are! I was wondering if you were ever gonna get home." _Roxas joked around right as he answered. Naminé couldn't help but softly laugh just hearing her amusing tone. Roxas wasn't her best friend for nothing.

"Yep I'm home. What did you want to show me?" Naminé got to the point really quickly out of curiousness. She heard Roxas laugh in response to her impatience.

"_Well, I can't show you over the phone. Can you come over?" _Roxas asked hopefully. Naminé could tell that he really wanted to show her, whatever it was, really badly. It wasn't too late, so she figured 'why not?'

"Sure Roxas. I'll be over in a second! Bye!" Naminé replied happily before hanging up the phone. It was a really good thing that they lived next door to each other. Naminé put on her shoes, said good-bye to her mom and heading out the door. Upon locking the door behind her, she began to her a sound coming from Roxas's house.

_Is that… a guitar?_


	20. I hope you have the time of your life

Teach Me to Dance

Chapter 20

I hope you have the time of your life.

Namixas

* * *

Naminé was initially surprised that she heard the sound of a guitar coming from Roxas's house, but she quickly remembered that Roxas did indeed play the guitar. When they had first entered high school, Roxas was really excited about being in the Marching Band. Naminé could remember Roxas trying to play as many instruments as he could, so that if they needed an extra person for one instrument, he could do it.

He originally played trumpet and proceeding to learn the other low brass instruments such as the trombone and the French horn. Not surprisingly, he was very good at all of the low brass instruments since in one way or another they are fairly similar. However, when he tried to learn the saxophone, it didn't turn out so well. Nonetheless, he kept on trying other instruments hoping that one would stick.

He'd become interesting in so many instruments that he began to try other ones, instruments that weren't even a part of the marching band. He actually became fairly good at playing the piano, the violin, and last but not least, he'd became very good at playing the guitar. Once his excitement for learning new instruments had died down, he decided to just stick with low brass instruments, the piano, and the guitar.

Of course, Naminé stayed very aware of the fact that Roxas could play the instruments for band because she always went to the Marching Band competitions to listen to the music and see all the wonderful shows in the fall. After that, the marching band changes to concert band so there weren't any more shows. Sadly once it was almost time for the band to finally start their concerts, Naminé had started to date Riku and so she didn't go to any of those concerts.

Since she'd stopped hanging around Roxas anymore, she completely forgot that he could play piano and guitar. Which is why it surprised her at first, but now she remembered everything.

_I feel kinda bad for not going to any of those concerts… It was our senior year too._ She thought sadly for a slight second. She hadn't wanted to not miss out on anything this school year since it was their last year of high school. She knew there were always things she was going to miss. But it made her feel bad since she didn't go only because of Riku.

Trying to push that thought aside, Naminé proceeded up the walkway to Roxas's house and knocked on his door. From inside she could hear Roxas stop playing the guitar upon hearing her knock. He sat down his guitar and walked towards to door to let her in.

"Hey Nami, how are you doing?" Roxas asked cheerful as usual as he opened the door. Naminé smiled upon seeing his cheerful expression and walked inside the house.

"Well, I'm actually kinda tired. I don't understand how those girls can shop for so long." Naminé joked. Roxas laughed in response. Yep, that was his Nami, she was never much for shopping, and that was just fine with him. They used to go shopping together whenever they could just because Naminé knew Roxas wouldn't take forever and half to find what he wanted and likewise with Naminé for Roxas.

That's how Naminé found that music store in the first place. Roxas and she went there all the time. Roxas could find things for his guitar and even sheet music for songs he liked, and he always Naminé find some good music. Those were such good times.

"I don't know either. So come in the living room, I'll show you what I was talking about." Roxas said excitedly, the smile never leaving his face. Naminé quickly noted how much Roxas reminded her of Sora sometimes. When Roxas was really excited about something, his childish side would show through. Something that Sora showed all the time.

Upon reaching the living room, she saw that he'd sat his guitar on the lone couch in the room so she guessed that's where he was sitting. She quickly took her seat in the one of the armchairs next to the couch as she usually did during these times. This wasn't the first time that Roxas had asked Naminé to come over and listen to his music. Roxas was funny that like sometimes.

At times, it seemed as if he was a loner type person who only had a few close friends and that was it, which was true. He mostly did just hang out with their little small group, but he also doesn't like being alone for too long. So it was really helpful that Naminé lived just next door sometimes. This was especially true when he first started playing the guitar. He'd have her come over all the time once he learned a new song or finally mastered a difficult part.

Naminé didn't mind though. They were best friends, and she was happy with everything they did. In a way, being back in his house gave her so many memories of things long past. It put her in nostalgic mood, especially with Roxas playing the guitar like he used to.

"Okay, so I just learned this song and I wanted to show you. Of course, I could have played it over the phone… but that ruins the sound quality." He joked. He felt kinda bad for making her come over when she was so tired.

"Oh it's fine really. I haven't been over in forever. Remember that movie night we were supposed to have? It's probably been that long since I came over." Naminé remembered suddenly. Roxas felt himself start to blush at remembering that night, but it didn't matter now. For now, it's just gonna be like it always used to be, Naminé and Roxas, best friends. He had accepted that when Naminé said she didn't want a relationship, so he put his memories behind him.

"Yeah probably, okay so here goes." Roxas announced and put the guitar up on lap. He positioned his hands on the guitar and put his fingers on the frets and began to play. At first it seemed as if he was trying to find the chord he was looking for, and after two tries he stopped. When started again, it seemed that he found what he had been searching for and after that the music flowed very smoothly.

Naminé could feel herself already in sync with the music. The guitar made such a beautiful sound, and Roxas playing without any faults. Naminé loved these times with him, listening to music, and enjoying being with him. She didn't understand why she ever gave this is up for just a boyfriend.

_Why…? _She started to wonder, _Why ever give it up when I had Roxas all along…?_ Her mind finally understood something that she should have realized such a long time ago.

She had Roxas all along.

She felt her heart beat fast in this realization as she looked over at Roxas. She liked him… She liked her best friend all this time and was too blind to see it. She watched him carefully playing the guitar while continuing to realize what exactly she felt. Then suddenly, Roxas opened his mouth to sing.

_"Another turning point;  
a fork stuck in the road._

_Time grabs you by the wrist;  
directs you where to go._

_So make the best of this test  
and don't ask why._

_It's not a question  
but a lesson learned in time._

_It's something unpredictable  
but in the end it's right.  
I hope you had the time of your life."_

Naminé knew this song… and really it was quite fitting. With everything changing around her, her changing feelings, and soon a lot of the great things about life would end. The way it made her feel, left her breathless. Roxas continued playing, so Naminé guessed it was a break in the music. Roxas took this time to explain why he chose the song.

"I thought it was fitting, you know, with graduation coming up." He quickly stated, and Naminé felt her head agree on its own. She watched Roxas pick the frets and strum almost expertly as she waited for the song to continue.

"_So take the photographs  
and still frames in your mind._

_Hang it on a shelf  
In good health and good time._

_Tattoos of memories  
and dead skin on trial._

_For what it's worth,  
it was worth all the while._

_It's something unpredictable  
but in the end it's right.  
I hope you had the time of your life._

_It's something unpredictable  
but in the end it's right.  
I hope you had the time of your life._

_It's something unpredictable  
but in the end it's right.  
I hope you had the time of your life."_

Roxas played quietly as he reached the end of his song and looked up to see Naminé's response. By then, Naminé been able to calm down her surging emotions that had threatened to take hold of her, but the music was still beautiful and really touched her heart.

"It was beautiful Roxas." Naminé simply told him, unable to come up with any other way else to describe the music. Roxas felt his face immediately soften into a gentle smile. He was very happy that his music had touched her so. It made all those long nights of practicing and memorizing completely worth it.

"I'm glad you liked it." Roxas sheepishly replied back, putting his hands behind his head. He had to admit that it had also embarrassed him that his best friend had complimented his work so well. Naminé couldn't help but smile at Roxas, and decided to talk with him about anything that was on her mind, just as she always did after he played. The episode with Sora in the jewelry store popped into Naminé's mind, so she decided to talk about that.

"So I have to I have to admit that I wasn't expected to see you or Sora today. I had no clue that Sora wanted to propose to Kairi. I've very happy for her. They've been together for a long time now huh?" Naminé commented, hoping to hear what Roxas thought about it.

"Yeah, when Sora told me that he needed my help for something, I never expected this. I'm really happy for him too. It's just kinda sad that they'll be leaving so soon to get a head start at Destiny Islands." Roxas confessed. Naminé continued with how Kairi was feeling and anything else that she thought of.

The two continued talking about everything and nothing just as they always did. These were… such sweet and wonderful times. But sadly, it had to come to an end sometime.

"Soo… I think I need to head back now. Mom doesn't want me out too late." Naminé stated plainly. She could tell that Roxas was kinda disappointed but he did understand that Naminé cared very deeply about her mother. So he put down his guitar and walked her to the door.

"See ya tomorrow Nami. Good night." Roxas bid her good night. Naminé turned around to face him once she was outside the door and gave him one last big smile.

"Sleep well." She responded back and turned towards her house. It was her usual response to someone who had just told her good night. For some reason, she loved how it sounded. She heard the door to Roxas's house soon close as she reached the walkway to her home. She pulled out her keys that she had kept in the pocket of her pants and unlocked the door.

After closing the door behind her, she looked to the clock in the kitchen and it read 9 PM. She and Roxas had talked for almost an hour or so, Naminé remembered with a smile. She was so happy right now, so content with life, despite the upcoming change.

She went to find her mother who was probably still in her office working, before heading to her bedroom. While putting her set of keys on her desk, she saw her phone and picked it up to see if she had any messages.

_One new text message._

Naminé curiously opening it, surprised at whom it was from.

_4) From: Crystal_

_-Hey, I just wanted to say that I'm glad that we can be friends. I had really hoped that Riku being my boyfriend wasn't going to hurt us from becoming close. I'm glad that we are going to roomies next year. Thanks._

Naminé couldn't help but smile. Sure, lots of things were changing around her, but not everything was going to be a bad thing. Instead, a lot of great things were happening… and so she couldn't focus on the bad so much, and just focus on what to look forward to.

Naminé replied back to Crystal before setting her phone back down on her desk. She then grabbed a robe out of her dresser and headed to her bathroom to take a shower, which was she going to enjoy. Now she would think in peace about all the good changes, and about Roxas.

* * *

After Naminé had left his house, Roxas returned to the living room where his trusty guitar laid waiting for him. It had been a rather successful evening with Naminé, which what was he had been hoping for. After seeing her at the mall with Sora, he was starting to long for just some time with her alone, just like they used to.

There isn't anything holding them away from each other anymore, so why not? It made perfect sense. If Roxas was to be honest, he really wished things would return to normal before anything happened. But that wasn't how things were going to be.

Even more things were going to change now.

Roxas had always made sure that he would stay happy about her decision for college while around her, but when she was away… his true feelings came out. He really was unhappy about her leaving.

He knew that somewhere in his heart, he had hoped that once high school was over, Naminé would be ready. That she would be ready for a relationship with him. He wouldn't deny to himself that he still liked her, a lot. But what's a guy to do? He's doing what he has to do. Be happy for her. Support her. That's what he's supposed to do.

Yet, a small part of him still wished… that she wanted him in the way he wanted her, something more than just a best friend. He wanted to be there for in a way that only a boyfriend could be.

That's what he really wanted.

But… if she was happy with the way things were between them, then he could be happy too. When he was in front of her of course, but when he was alone like he was now… with his guitar, he could let his true feelings out. It was one of the ways he could release his emotions.

So he picked up his guitar, got his pick in hand and once again began to play. He began to play a song that he had created to help through all those long nights when Naminé and Riku were dating. It was something he was really proud of… and hoped that someday, he could play it for Naminé.

_I shouldn't love you but I want to  
I just can't turn away  
I shouldn't see you but I can't move  
I can't look away_

_I shouldn't love you but I want to  
I just can't turn away  
I shouldn't see you but I can't move  
I can't look away_

_And I don't know how to be fine when I'm not  
'Cause I don't know how to make a feeling stop_

_Just so you know  
This feeling's taking control of me  
And I can't help it  
I won't sit around, I can't let him win now  
Thought you should know  
I've tried my best to let go of you  
But I don't want to  
I just gotta say it all  
Before I go  
Just so you know_

He continued playing and singing as the night went on. If only Naminé could understand…

"_Just so you know…"_


	21. Along the Way

Teach Me to Dance

Chapter 21

Along the way, we'll find each other

Namixas

AU

* * *

"I never would have guessed that Hayner actually had such a romantic side to him." Olette stated as the group of girls were walking towards their next class. Monday morning came as it always did at the beginning of the week. Despite being around each other most of the weekend, the girls were happy to see each other again. Olette finally had a chance to catch everybody up about her date with Hayner.

"I never would have guessed either!" Kairi said with a laugh. Compared to how sad she had been the morning of the sleepover, Kairi had cheered up considerably. Time with her friends had helped her choose not to think about it, since worrying about it wasn't going to solve anything. She would see Sora today, and that's all she needed to know at the moment.

"But you know, there's probably a soft side to everybody. You just gotta give a person a chance to show you." Crystal said thoughtfully, the rest of the girls could easily guess that she was talking about Riku mostly. Since they weren't her close friends during the time that she and Riku started dating, they didn't know all the details. But they could infer a lot from just they acted around each other, and also from how their characters are by their selves.

"I suppose so…" Naminé agreed. Ever since the weekend before, she had been thinking about Roxas. A lot. It surprised her how often he worked his way into her mind just while she was doing everyday activities.

She couldn't shake off the impact her time at Roxas's house had on her, and she couldn't completely understand why. Something was growing inside of her, a feeling. She felt it coming, but since the week was going to be a busy one, she decided to attempt to keep that feeling in the back of her mind.

"I'm really happy that I finally gave him a chance. When I first met him, I didn't think that he was capable enough of really caring about anything." Olette admitted sheepishly. Her friends could tell that she was embarrassed at the fact that she had once doubted her own boyfriend's capabilities, but it was understandable since none of them at expected it at all either.

"I'm glad that things turned out well for you Olette." Kairi said sincerely for her friend. Olette had always seemed insecure in a way when compared to the other girls in the group.

Naminé was a shy person, which explained a lot about how she acted. However, Olette was a very easy and outgoing person, so it was odd that she worried so about a lot of things in her life. The entire group was happy that she was more carefree now, thanks to her boyfriend.

"Thanks..." Olette said with a smile, happy for the exact same reasons. As the girls continued walking towards homeroom before their classes really began, Olette remembered something she meant to ask Naminé

"Oh, Nami? Have you started your speech yet for graduation? Since you're valedictorian and all..." Olette asked curiously. She was having some trouble herself getting her own speech started during the free time she had over the weekend, and since Naminé was going to write a speech herself, she hoped they could work on them together.

However, since they needed to be original as possibly since they would really be a signature of what high school was to them on graduation day, she realized that wouldn't be the best idea. She needed to create the speech using only her own thoughts, but still it was nice that she wasn't the only one that had to do this.

"No I haven't yet. I tried to start this weekend, but... nothing was really coming to me. Hopefully inspiration will hit me this week though. Probably will... since this is our last week here..." Naminé remembered with a pang, causing a nostalgic feeling to wash over her.

It really was their last week together at high school. The thought had seemed foreign for so long that now it was here, it didn't seem real at all. Nor did Naminé really want it to be real, at least not yet.

"Wow... you're right. I can't believe it's already here. The end of high school." Kairi seemed to realize as well. The entire group went silent as they all began to think on that subject. On how time really flew by the years, on how they weren't exactly ready, but they were excited for the future to come as well.

Naminé was really the only one of the group that didn't want to move on at all, but she had always been that way. Holding on to things for as long as she could, and yet despite that, she also took things for granted as well, but didn't everybody? The silence felt odd and heavy in the air between the group, and Naminé felt like she needed to say something to break it when a shout came from down the hall.

"Kairi!" The voice was easily recognized as Sora's even from far away, and sure enough there was the brown haired boy running down the hall towards the girls. Kairi could feel her heart beat a little faster, each step Sora took toward her. The sadness that she had felt over the weekend had so easily faded away just by looking at the boy's face that wandered why she ever though Sora ever would want to leave her?

"Hey Sora!" She greeted him once he was finally close enough to hear her voice, her smile completely plastered on her face. Though they hadn't dated for a long, long time compared to other couples, the months they spent together meant a lot to her. She had never been that close to anybody else in her entire life. She was happy to see him, happy to have her fears washed away.

"Ready to go to homeroom? The bell's going to ring soon." Sora informed her and pointed to a clock placed conveniently above the lockers in the hallway so the students could know when they needed to hurry to class. Sure enough, they were only a couple of minutes before homeroom started and so they should be heading that.

"Sure. I'll see ya later Nami. See ya Crystal." Kairi bid farewell to the two girls since they had a different homeroom from the rest of the group. The unwavering smile on Kairi got even bigger as Sora took her hand in his and took her away.

Naminé felt relieved that now that Sora had made his decision about how he exactly felt about Kairi, he returned back to normal about how he was with her. She also couldn't help but feel giddy for the happiness that Kairi was going to have very soon whenever Sora decided to propose to her. However, along with that happiness for her friend, she couldn't help but wish that such a thing would happen to her.

"He's been going insane all weekend. And in turn, driving me crazy too." A voice said behind her that caught her off guard. Naminé jumped a little in surprise, but she knew who it was without even having to turn away. And now, knowing who's voice it was caused her face to turn slightly red. Her feelings were unstable around him still, and the thoughts she was having previously to his approach didn't help either. However, it wasn't like she didn't enjoy it.

"Hey Roxas, hey Riku." Naminé greeted with a laugh, attempting to shake off the feeling from before. Upon turning around, she find not only Roxas, but Riku was also there greeting his girlfriend.

"Morning." Riku greeted back. Naminé smiled. She was thankful that things weren't awkward anymore. It was a great relief, especially now when high school was ending. She'd hate to have any loose ends while she was here.

"We better head over to homeroom ourselves now, by now we'll probably barely make it." Crystal informed the group, and began to head that way herself. She didn't get very far before Riku caught up with her and took her hand, similarly to how Sora took Kairi's and walked away. Naminé felt herself blush when the thought popped in her head that Roxas would do the same. But it was a silly thought.

Doing her best to brush off the thought from her mind, she began to walk towards homeroom herself, with Roxas following close beside her. Twilight Town High was not a large school, so before long, the group already reached their destination. Riku and Crystal went in together, but when Naminé began to walk into the doorway, Roxas apparently had the same idea and they almost walked into each other.

Embarrassed at doing so, Naminé felt herself blush while moving out of the way so Roxas could walk in. Roxas just chuckled, finding the situation funny before walking in himself. Naminé followed in after him, and took a seat. Good thing too, because as soon as she sat down, the tardy bell rang signaling the beginning of the school day.

"Barely made it, huh?" Roxas commented, and Naminé just nodded in agreement. Just as every day before once they reached homeroom, they all took their respective seats in the classroom. As per usual, Naminé took out some homework that she wasn't able to finish the night before, because of certain reasons and began to work on it.

It only took her a little while to finish it, and after she put it away, she heard some people talking. Riku and Crystal were taking about making plans for after school together, and their conversation reminded something that she wanted to ask Roxas.

"Hey Roxas? Are you busy after school?" Naminé inquired curiously. Roxas didn't reply at first, but looked away thoughtfully. The comment that Roxas made earlier popped into Namine's head that Sora had been driving him crazy all weekend, so she infered that other than the time she came over to his house to his him play guitar, he had been with Sora.

They both knew very well how Sora gets when he is going crazy himself, and being away from one's girlfriend when actually you want to marry her is enough to drive anyone insane. But Naminé hoped that now he was talking to her again, that Roxas would be free tonight.

"Nope, I'm free tonight. Why do you ask?" Roxas was the one who was curious now.

"I'm having a bit of trouble with my speech for graduation. I know it's supposed to come from me, and be my thoughts, but I was hoping that you could help me out anyway. Like tell me if something sounds stupid or not." Naminé explained, hoping that Roxas wouldn't mind.

It wouldn't be the first time that she had asked Roxas for a favor similar to this before. Naminé always felt that she needed a second opinion on things that she had written, such as essays for school, and the like, and who better to give that opinion that her best friend Roxas? He wasn't in the same classes as she was in English, but anything was better than nothing. He was so used to it by now, that he didn't even have to think about the answer.

"Sure Naminé. I'll be there around six tonight okay?" Roxas told her just as the bell rang to go their classes. Naminé couldn't help but smile knowing that was going to be with Roxas again tonight before walking out of homeroom. The day was a good one already, just knowing he was going to be there. Roxas just had that affect on her.


	22. Only One Week

Teach Me to Dance

Chapter 22

Oh, I'll never be the same again

Namixas

* * *

"I know it's the last week of school, but I still think you need to get the most out of what we can offer you while you're here. So please complete the assignment on the board and turn it in tomorrow." The teacher finished lecturing the class with five minutes still left on the clock before school was let out.

As the teacher was writing the assignment on the board for the students to complete, a practiced sigh was heard throughout the classroom. It was the last hour of the day, but in College Algebra, they still weren't off the hook. The students hurried to write down the assignment in their notebooks as they would need to know it later on that night.

Naminé had almost finished writing it down when she felt a tap on her shoulder. It was Roxas, the only person it could have been, since he always sat behind her in that class.

"So... while I'm coming to your house tonight, do you want to work on this too? I think I got most of it, but there are still a few parts that I'm confused about..." Roxas informed the girl in front of him. Naminé didn't really even have to think about the answer, because throughout the course of the year, they had often worked together on the class they had together.

"Sure! And while I'm thinking about it, do you want to eat at my house or are you going to eat before you come?" Naminé inquired the other blonde, who paused to think about it.

"Eh... I think I'll eat at home, but I wouldn't mind if we made a treat to eat while doing homework. I'm really craving something sweet." Roxas winked in suggestion to Naminé, who couldn't help but laugh at her friend. He was always craving something sweet, which usually ended in getting some sea-salt ice cream. Sea-salt ice cream had always been his addiction.

"Well, if you want sea-salt ice cream, then we'll have to go out to get it." Naminé informed him. She really didn't mind going out to get some, for she really liked the treat too, but doing so kinda defeated the purpose of getting together to do homework and work on her speech. Roxas immediately understood that fact, and shook his head.

"Nah, Sora and I had sea-salt ice cream a lot this weekend, so I'm not really craving that. So something at your house sounds good to me. Like... maybe.... cookies?" Roxas just couldn't help himself, for some reason cookies have always been his craving ever since he was little. Naminé couldn't help but laugh at Roxas, especially after remembering a memory from when they were just kids.

"Okay okay! I'll make you some! Especially if it helps you help me with my speech!" Naminé joked. Roxas nodded very excitedly, and Naminé laughed again. Before they could say anything else, the bell rang signaling the end of the day finally. All the kids left their seats as quickly has they could.

"Well then, I suppose we should get going as well." Roxas laughed as suddenly they were the only students in the classroom. Naminé let out a laugh as well and proceeded to gather her things as Roxas did the same. Before long, they were out the door as well and heading towards their respective lockers.

"Hard to believe that all of this is going to end so soon..." Naminé thought out loud nostalgically. With that thought came an unpredicted sigh. She knew that she was going to be sad for high school to end so soon, but as to the extend of those feelings she was uncertain of. Would it really be so terrible as she feared?

"Yeah..." Roxas agreed with her quietly, not really knowing what else should be said. The hall ways were becoming less dense the closer they came to their lockers as all the students were already piling out for the day.

When the two came upon their lockers, nobody was around them. That meant that Sora and Kairi had late practice for the day, and Hayner and Olette had already decided to leave early. Knowing Hayner, he probably just skipped the last hour. But the real question would be if Olette had gone with him.

Riku and Crystal never appear in the school after school. They usually always go directly from their respective practices to their homes. So today, it was just Roxas and Naminé by themselves by the lockers.

"It's weird that nobody is here today. I guess it's just you and me on the way home too." Roxas said thoughtfully, giving her a smile as they opened up their lockers to retrieve the items they needed for the night. Naminé had a somewhat large pile of books to take home that night. The walk home wouldn't be fun at all...

"Let me carry those for you." Roxas almost immediately said after noticing the heavy load on Naminé. She almost got a chance to say that it was okay, but Roxas beat her and had already taken the books. But it was a large load for Roxas as well, since now he was taking Naminé's and his books. Naminé shook her head before taking back a few of the books to lighten his load.

"At least let me take these." She replied back. With one hand, she closed both Roxas's and her lockers so that they could leave the school now. The two went outside and got onto the sidewalk they needed to take them home.

The walk home was oddly silent. Naminé couldn't pinpoint was exactly the reason for it was. She supposed that maybe it was just her, because they've had many a walks home like this before where they were in a comfortable silence. The question was, why was it so uncomfortable to her right now.

Maybe it's because of the nostalgically that has been pressing down on her when the end of high school coming so close... Which consequently made her lonely as well. That loneliness was usually always taken care of by Roxas, so that may explain why she wanted conversation that day.

But maybe it's also because her feelings dwelling inside that was making her wish for conversation between them. The more she thought about it, the more she realized that there was something there. She felt it for sure. She thought that Roxas has been feeling it as well, right? She wasn't just imagining things?

Okay... so it was time to start a conversation. If she kept over thinking these things, her mind was going to go crazy...

"So... how have you been?" She asked. It was good simple question. Which usually meant she would get a good simple question... however she hoped that Roxas would give her more than just a one word answer...

"I'm not really sure." He replied back. Well, at least it wasn't one word. Naminé was contemplating weither or not she should say something back to his response, if she should wait for him to continue. Thankfully, she didn't have to wait long before realizing that the latter would be the correct choice.

"Things have been weird lately... ya' know? The end of high school being so close I can almost feel it. And then Sora and Kairi are leaving just as soon... It's gonna be weird without him around. We've been best friends for forever..." Roxas trailed off. He probably hadn't meant to say so much, but once one thing starts, it just continues.

"I know what you mean..." Naminé agreed with him. She had been thinking about that a lot too. Kairi was going to be leaving so soon... and start a whole new life with Sora. Of course she's going to say yes to his proposal... and eventually they'll be husband and wife. Wow... that seemed so far off and yet it wasn't.

The two had gone back into their own thoughts. Just as the conversation began quickly, it had ended with just as much speed. There were many things to think about. However, their thoughts were interrupted as they were quickly coming upon their houses.

"So I guess I'll see you later." Roxas bid Naminé good bye with a smile before turning towards his own house.

"Bye." Naminé said out loud, though he probably wouldn't have heard her because he already too far away. Their short conversation had left her feeling just a bit more unhappy than usual. When Roxas said it, it became all that much more real to her. The pain she was going to have to deal with...

Attempting to brush these thoughts aside as best as she could, she entered her house and began to prepare for Roxas's visit later that day.

* * *

"Something smells good." Were Roxas's first words as he entered the house. Between the time Naminé got home and when Roxas came over, Naminé had cleaned her house and made the cookie dough. Currently, the cookie dough was in the oven baking to perfection.

"Well thank you. That means I haven't done a bad job." Naminé giggled. Roxas has had many of Naminé cookies throughout the years and not all of them were all that great to put it lightly, but now she was experienced enough to get it right.

Naminé motioned for Roxas to follow her into their living room where they could sit on the couches and use the coffee table in the middle to put their homework on.

"Do you want something to drink?" Naminé kindly asked. She was used to being hostess of sorts because her mom had always taught her that way.

"No, thank you though." Roxas declined politely as he sat in one of the couches in Naminé's living room while took a seat on the floor where she could write on the coffee table in the middle with no problem at all.

"So... what do you want to work on first? Homework or my speech?" Naminé asked her fellow blonde. Roxas seemed to already know what he wanted to do first though.

"Let's work on your speech first while we still feel sort of creative." Roxas explained his reasoning to her, to which Naminé gave a sigh to.

"I had a feeling you were going to say that." Naminé admitted with a smile. She took out a notebook out her supplies for the evening and a pencil and set them out onto the table.

"Okay, so first you should decide what you want your speech to have its main focus at." Roxas advised wisely to which Naminé responded by appearing to be in thought for a moment.

"I don't know. I could focus on the future that we are heading towards... but I don't even want to think about that. Then again, I could focus on the past here at the high school, and that wouldn't be a very good choice either." Naminé contemplated seriously. This speech was going to be heard by many people... it had to be perfect.

"What about doing both? Focusing some on the memories you have of our school, and then about what's going to happen in the future." Roxas gave his thoughts as ideas for his friend. Naminé seemed to think about his suggestion, and then a smile spread upon her face.

"You know what?... You're right. That's the best way I should do this. Thank you Roxas." Naminé sincerely thanked her best friend. He was always able to give the best outside opinion. That's what she always trusted him to help her with these sort of things.

With that, Naminé began to write her speech. Naturally, the beginning contained the greetings towards all of the people going to be there on graduation day. The students, the teachers, the parents, the crowd... And then, Naminé decided that a memory from her time in high school should be mentioned as a means of breaking the ice.

"Hmm... I wonder which memory I should use..." Naminé thought out loud. Roxas thought with her, and then a light bulb seemed to appear over his head.

"Well, there was that one time..."

* * *

"Thank you so much for your help Roxas... I know for sure I wouldn't have been able to get that far without you..." Naminé thanked Roxas again for the umpteenth time. By now, the cookies were done and Roxas was happily munching on them. Already, the majority of the cookies were gone, and Naminé was glad that he enjoyed them.

Naminé began to put the paper away with the majority of her speech on it. Of course they was a few minute details she would have to fix before graduation, but for the most part, it was complete. It was such a relief to Naminé to not have to worry about it as much. She got her College Algebra out in exchange, for it had to be done before Roxas had to leave that night.

"Come on, get your homework out. Now it's your turn." Naminé told her sternly. Roxas looked at her unhappily, as she interrupted his eating time of her delicious cookies. He had his "puppy face" on again...

"Now, now... Don't use that face..." Naminé started to pout herself. She was defenseless against that face... If he didn't stop REALLY soon...

"Hah Hah! It still works!" Roxas said with a laugh. He was just teasing her, just as he has always done. Some things never really do change...

But... Naminé also knew that... some things were inevitably going to change really soon.


	23. At the Clock Tower

Teach Me to Dance

Chapter 23

At the Clock Tower

Namixas

* * *

"Huh?... Morning already?" Naminé mumbled out loud as she stumbled out of bed. The clock read 6:30 AM signaling that it was high time for Naminé to start the day. She brushed her crazy morning hair out of his eyes to see clearer. She wasn't in a real rush to get to school, so she took her time in getting ready for the day.

After she had already gotten dressed and fixed her hair, she went to the kitchen to eat. Her mom was in there, which surprised Naminé because she would usually be still asleep at this time because she had to work late the night before.

"Good morning mom." Naminé greeted her as she entered the kitchen area. Her mom turned her eyes from her breakfast, which consisted of just a bowl of cereal to look at her daughter.

"Good morning dear. Do you want me to make you some breakfast?" Her mom asked in that sort of motherly way. Naminé loved that about her mother... no matter how she was feeling, her mother was always ready to do something for her. She hoped to be a mother someday and be just like her.

"No thanks... Cereal is just fine for me. I'm not all that hungry." Naminé refused politely. She went to cabinet herself and got out a box of cereal and poured out a bowlful, then got out a jug of milk and poured into the bowl too. After putting up the items that she had previously retrieved, she took a spoon and sat down beside her mother.

Neither of the two talked, so it was silent except for the continuous crunching sound. Once they were finished eating, they talked and caught up about the latest happenings in both of their own worlds. Particularly, they talked about Naminé's impending graduation coming just in a few days, and while talking on the subject, Naminé brought up the fact that Roxas had come over just the previous night.

"You had him over last night?" Naminé's mother repeated just exactly what she had told her. Naminé began to fear that she was going to angry that she hadn't told her about it or asked for permission. Since it was Roxas, Naminé didn't think it would be a very big deal... But maybe she was wrong.

"Uh, yeah... He helped me with my graduation speech. It's actually already almost finished..." Naminé said cautiously, worrying about what her mother's response would be.

"And?..." Her mother responded, with a smirk on her face. Instantly, Naminé realized where her mother was going with this.

"Mom! Roxas and I aren't like that!" Naminé practically yelled her own mother, growing very red in the face. To think of it! That the reason Roxas came over would be for that reason!

"Sure, sure. Whatever you say dear." Her mother replied offhandedly, but obviously she believed that there was more. Suddenly, the door bell chimed signaling that someone was at the door just waiting to get in. Naminé stuck out her tongue at her mother before getting up and getting the door.

To Naminé's surprise, the subject just her previous conversation was at her doorstep.

"It's Roxas!" Naminé shouted back to her mother in the kitchen, dreading what she was probably thinking now. She could swear that she immediately heard her mother giggle.

"What's that about?" Roxas asked curiously, to which Naminé immediately flared up in embarrassment.

"N-nothing!" Naminé replied back, a little too quickly. Roxas looked her in a confused manner, but just took her word for it.

"So, uh, why are you here?" Naminé asked after she had calmed down a little bit.

"I just wanted to see if you were ready to go to school yet." Roxas explained himself. Naminé couldn't help but think it was sweet of him to come by so that they could go to school together. But first...

"Oh, I'm not ready yet. Give me one second!" Naminé said as she ran towards her bedroom. She needed her stuff for school most of all.

Once she had everything together, she went back to the doorway where she found Roxas and her own mother talking together. Naminé found it odd that Roxas was giving her an indescribable look once she was back. Naminé immediately looked towards to her mother with horror, hoping that she didn't say anything embarrassing about her.

"Well, let's go Roxas." Naminé rushed over to Roxas's side, and pulled his arm with her to exit the building away from her mother. Roxas awkwardly went along with her, wondering what her rush was. As soon as they were out the door, Naminé quickly slammed the door.

"What's the rush?" Roxas asked, dumbfounded by Naminé's current attitude. He couldn't imagine what's gotten her into such a fix. They had plenty of time before school even started for the day, so he was surprised that Naminé was such in a rush.

"Oh I just want to get there early today, that's all." She tried to cover up her reasons, but she knew that Roxas could see through her lying oh so easily. She just hoped he wouldn't ask anymore about it which he didn't. Instead he just tried to change the subject.

"Oh... Okay. So, are you up for doing anything after school today? I was thinking that the group should all hang out today." Roxas suggested thoughtfully. Naminé thought it was a good idea. The more time with her friends she could have, the better.

"Yeah sure! I think that's a great idea." Naminé agreed with him cheerfully, and so it was decided.

* * *

"So... who are we all waiting on?" Olette inquired once she arrived. It was after school, and the group was assembling outside on the steps waiting for everybody to arrive. It was only the people with the after school activities that were late at this point.

"Now that you and Hayner are here, we just have to wait on Sora, Kairi, Riku, and Crystal." Roxas informed here. So basically, half the group was waiting on the other half of the group to arrive. Thankfully, it didn't take long for some other members of the group to arrive.

"Hey guys!" Sora shouted as he and Kairi were walking towards the group with Riku and Crystal not very far from them.

"There you are! Now we can get going." Roxas exclaimed and began to walk in a direction. Naminé gave me a quizzical look. She didn't realize that Roxas had already decided where they were going, and apparently neither did anyone else.

"Hey, um Roxas? Where are we going?" Hayner was the one who voiced what they were all probably thinking. But instead of explaining it to them group, Roxas just turned around with a smirk on his face.

"Secret! Oh, and we have to stop somewhere first, okay?" Roxas asked the group, and they didn't have any problem with that. Thus they went on their way. The stop was a store in town, but Roxas wouldn't let them see what he was buying and he kept in a cooler hidden from their eyes.

Once he was done, the group followed Roxas to the 'secret place' they were going to. In the distance, the group could hear the clock tower chime signaling a new hour.

* * *

"I think I know where this leads..." Riku muttered about halfway along the way to wherever Roxas was leading them. Sora nodded along side him, but it seemed like everyone else was pretty clueless about it all. It wasn't until they finally reached their destination that they realized where they were, on top of the clock tower.

"Wow! Look at all of Twilight Town! It's looks so small!" Crystal was the find person to react to the beautiful they were able to see from being so far up. The sunset looked beautiful in the orange sky.

"Yeah, look! There's my house!" Kairi pointed over to where her house resided, and with it being one of the bigger houses in Twilight Town, it was very easy to spot.

One by one, the entire group sat down along the ledge of the clock tower with their feet dangling in air. The breeze up there was nice and cool to make up for the warm temperature that's come in preparation for the impending summer.

Then it got even better.

"Here's what I stopped for." Roxas informed the group as he took out sea-salt ice creams bars out from the cooler he brought and handing the out to each person.

Everyone gasped with delight, because living in Twilight Town seemed to automatically make everything a fan of the best ice cream ever created.

Once everything had a bar of the ice cream, Roxas took a seat right besides Naminé and begin to eat his as well. They started to melt quickly because of the heat in the air, so everybody was busy eating their ice cream quickly instead of talking for a while.

Sora was the quickest eater, bar none and was the first person to talk.

"You know, I haven't been up in ages. Once high school started, we were too busy to come up here anymore." Sora stated nostalgically.

He, Riku, and Roxas all used to come up here a lot. Then when Sora and Riku became busy with sports and Roxas became closer friends Hayner, the group stopped coming up there to hang out.

"Yeah. I figured since, you know, this would probably be our last chance to hang out again before graduation, that we should come up here. I had kinda wanted to show this to everybody else too." Roxas explained, and then licked his ice cream quickly to catch all the melted parts.

"This place really is amazing…" Naminé said in wonder and awe. Roxas looked over her in response to hearing her voice, and Naminé found herself embarrassed by Roxas's gaze. The embarrassment made her turn her face away and look at Twilight Town once more.

Roxas's eyebrows furrowed together at Naminé's response, confused at to why she would react that way. Was something bothering her? He tried to shrug it off, thinking that she would just tell him about it later.

"You know, Kairi. I still can't believe that you are leaving the day after graduation. It's too soon… Everything's happening all at once." Olette commented sadly. She wanted everybody to always stay together, but the bitter truth of the matter was that there were going to be a lot of good byes going on soon.

"I know… I don't even think I'm ready to leave yet. But I have to, I have to go back to my hometown. I'm just glad I'm not going alone…" Kairi said, gasping Sora's hand in hers. More than anything, she just wanted to be together with Sora wherever they ended up at.

"And then, Riku, Naminé and I are all going to leave for Radiant Gardens when the summer ends. I just moved here, but it would have been nice to stay here longer…" Crystal commented as well. It seemed like everybody is in a nostalgic mood tonight.

"I wish… that they was a way that we could all come back someday and see each other again." Naminé admitted out loud with a sigh, knowing that there really was no guarantee that it would happen.

"I know we'll see each again. Someday. I just know it!" Roxas exclaimed suddenly. Everybody looked at him curiously, but somewhere in their hearts they all felt the same way.

"I'm sure that we will, as well." Riku confirmed the same as Roxas, and everybody's mood began to lighten. It was possibly for them to see each again for sure. There are vacations and breaks off of school, and Kairi and Sora could always come back and visit anyway.

Things aren't so bad as they seem. That was what Naminé decided that night, as the sun finally set beyond the sea.


	24. The Last Day

Teach Me to Dance

Chapter 24

The Last Day

Namixas

* * *

The hearts start breaking as the year is gone, the dream's beginning and the time rolls on.

* * *

It was night time at the Alexander household. Naminé was typing away on her computer, when a female voice called out.

"Naminé! Are you awake?"

Naminé looked up from her computer and checked the clock, 10:31 PM. Her mom was finally home from work. The screen of her laptop was covered in paragraphs of words.

"Yeah!" Naminé called back, saved her work, and shut down her computer. Then she ran all the way to the living room where her mother was.

"Welcome home Mom!" Naminé hugged her mother tightly.

Even though Naminé was already almost an adult, she couldn't help but feel really excited to see her when she got off work. Sometimes she got to be home a lot, but lately it's felt like her mom's been getting off work later, and later.

"I'm glad to be home sweetie." Her mother responded back, hugging her daughter back as well.

"It seems like you've been getting home later than usual, mom." Naminé said, after the two had let go of each other. Her mother just gave a quizzical look, before realizing the problem.

"Oh didn't I tell you? I'm taking longer shifts so I can have your graduation day off." Her mother explained simply to her daughter.

"Oh! Well, that makes sense." Naminé smiled. The two went to sit down in their respective recliners in the living room. Her mother sitting crossed legged in the armchair, while her daughter took a more comfortable pose by sitting in the larger armchair where her legs hung over the sides of it.

Her mother began the routine that she always did, by removing her jewelry one by one and setting them the coffee table in the center of the living room. Next were her shoes and pantyhose, once off, Naminé's mother tossed them aside. Now in the best comfort, the two began to talk about their day.

"So tomorrow is your last day isn't it?" Her mother said thoughtfully.

"Uh-huh…" Naminé replied back. Her mind began to wonder a bit at the thought. Tomorrow was going to be the last time she would wake up and make the journey over to the school early in the morning. The last time she would use her locker, the last time she would be in her favorite classes.

Tomorrow was going to be full of many lasts.

"It's really odd to think about." Naminé added, after thinking a bit over that subject. For so long it seemed so far away that wouldn't have to worry about it any. Now, all of a sudden, it's here.

"Are you finished with the speech?" Her mother asked curiously. Naminé just shook her head no.

"No, but all I need now is to make a conclusion. I'll finish it before I go to bed tonight." Naminé explained to her mother. The two stayed up for a while longer, before her mother said that she was getting tired.

After saying good night and kissing her mother on the cheek, Naminé returned to her room, flipped open the top cover of her laptop, and turned it back on. Opening the program she had open before her mother come home, once again the paragraphs of words came to view.

"This is it, huh…" Naminé thought sentimentally to herself before getting back to work. She had promised herself that the speech for graduation would be done by tonight so she could properly enjoy all of tomorrow without worrying about anything else.

Naminé worked well into the night, until at last after proofreading her work for the umpteenth time, it was finish. Finally satisfied, Naminé gave a contented sigh as she printed off her speech unto white pieces of paper so that she could read it from the big podium that is going to placed in front the crowd of people waiting to hear from her…

The entire thought was very taunting, but Naminé knew deep down that once it was done, she was going to feel so very glad that she did it. After the pages were printed, Naminé shut off her computer for the last time that night and quickly drifted off to sleep.

* * *

"Naminé, wake up. It's your last day." Naminé could barely hear her mom waking her up that morning. She was still very droggy from lack of sleep the previous night. As the seconds went by, Naminé steadily grew more aware of her surroundings. Suddenly, a wonderful smell invaded her presence.

Do I smell waffles?" Naminé asked her mother as she was finally opening her eyes. At first the room was a bit blurred. Yep, her eyes were definitely a bit dried out from staring the computer screen for so long. After a couple of seconds, the room came into focus as Naminé watched her mother open her curtains to let in the sunlight from outside. Which, incidentally, blinded Naminé once again.

Uh-huh! Now hurry up so you're ready when Roxas gets here." Her mother said. She had a smile on her face, with an added wink for Naminé had the mention of Roxas's name. Naminé felt herself blush slightly and look away from her mother. Naminé's mother gave a soft chuckle before leaving Naminé's room and closing the door before.

Naminé took a moment to stretch out her arms and legs before getting out of bed. The first thing that had to be done was to take a shower. It was important to be all clean for the graduation tonight. After doing so, she dressed herself in a white skirt with a light blue top. Her favorite combination. Next was her hair. She had to dry it completely before curling it. Today was extra special, so Naminé even put on some make-up. Finally, all that was left was breakfast. At the thought, Naminé felt her belly grumble. Hurrying downstairs to eat, Naminé found her mother already eating at the table.

Hey, you didn't wait for me!" Naminé complained childishly. By the time she got there, her mother had already almost finished her waffle.

You took too long sweetie!" Was all that replied with, as she received a look from her daughter. But the aroma of the waffle didn't keep Naminé angry for too long because her hungry was beckoning her to eat.

As if in perfect harmony, as soon as Naminé's fork hit the plate with a 'ping', the doorbell outside rang signaling Roxas's arrival. "That was good timing." Namine's mother commented as Naminé quickly put her plate and silverware away into the dishwasher and kissed her mom goodbye for the day.

"Bye mom! See you after school!" Naminé bid farewell to her mother and opened the door to reveal Roxas waiting on her doorstep. Roxas greeted her with a smile, as he always did.

"Good morning, Naminé." He greeted.

"Morning Roxas! Ready for our last day?" Naminé asked, to which Roxas gave a slight nod. With that, the two friends went on their way towards school.

* * *

"Good morning Naminé! It's our last day!" Kairi greeted her loudly as they met her and Sora along the way to school. Sora and Roxas greeted each other too, but much more quietly than Kairi did. Naminé couldn't help but smile at Kairi's behavior. It was so very much like her, and she would definitely not want her to ever change the way she was.

"Yeah. Do you think the world is ready for us graduating seniors?" Naminé winked towards Kairi. It was good to see the graduating process in a happier light than to see it as a bad thing. They were going on to bigger and greater things, and that was an exciting thought.

"There's no way the world can be expecting me!" Kairi exclaimed loudly, causing both of the girls to laugh for a while. Kairi was definitely never going to change. Even when other things change around her… Naminé noticed Sora looking over towards his girlfriend with a smile, waiting for her to come back to him. Apparently, it seemed like Kairi somehow and walked back over to him and grabbed his hand pulling it forward with hers.

"Let's go!" She said happily, walking towards the direction of the school with Sora taking off with her. Naminé and Roxas glance at each other, giving at smile at their best friends' behavior and followed after them. Once they reached the school, they saw Hayner, Olette, Crystal, and Riku standing outside the doors seemingly waiting for them to arrive.

"There you guys are! We've been waiting." Olette greeted everybody. She glanced over at Hayner who flashed her a grin. Then the two looked over toward Riku who was standing right beside the door.

"Are you ready?" He asked everyone. Kairi, Sora, and Roxas all seemed excited and ready for this. Seeing their faces, especially Roxas's, made Naminé decide that she was ready too. They all nodded towards Riku, who by the cue opened the door. The last day had officially arrived.

* * *

That day had gone by fast. Much faster than Naminé would have liked. In her mind, she wanted to take her moment and savor the memory of her feelings and attachments for the near past. To be able to just stop time long enough to take everything in, but sadly that really isn't how life seems to work out.

Of course, the day was a good one in many ways. She took every chance to experience everything possible that day and stayed with her friends the entire, getting to enjoy being with them just like they all those years before. She didn't regret not doing or experiencing everything she wanted to, for she definitely did do everything that she ever wanted. The only problem was that the fact that, more than anything, she wanted to press pause a least for moment. Wishes like that, however, are impossible to grant.

When the bell rang for the final time that day, many shouts of joy followed it. Even more so then before, the students filed out the classroom faster than usual, not even bothering to glance behind. Except, for one. Naminé just stay seated at her desk, unmoving. She felt herself blink unwillingly when the second hand on the clock reach the twelve, as if, if she didn't see it, it wouldn't happen.

Everyone else met together after school fairly quickly. Naturally, because it was the last day of school, there weren't any after school activities or duties they had to fulfill. They all met outside the school, just as they had this morning. Fairly quickly, it became noticeable that Naminé wasn't coming.

"I was sure that I told her to meet us out here after school this morning before going to class…" Kairi mentioned out loud to everyone. Roxas's brow were beginning to furrow, which was also noticed by everyone.

"Maybe she needs some time alone. You know she wouldn't skip out on us if it wasn't important." Riku muttered thoughtfully. His girlfriend Crystal smiled at his side, nodding in agreement. Sora seemed to think about it before seemingly coming to a decision.

"Yeah, that's true. Okay, we should go ahead and go then." Sora decided.

"I don't know… I feel like someone should check on and make sure she's okay…" Olette said with a worried tone in her voice. Kairi almost made a motion to go and check on her until she saw Roxas.

"I'll go, check on her." Roxas said, turning around. He opened the doors to the school back up and disappeared from the view of everyone else once the doors closed. Everyone else knew exactly what was on Roxas's mind at the moment and knew it was best to let him to this.

With that, they walked on leaving the school behind them.


	25. Beginning and the End

Teach Me to Dance

Chapter 25

Beginning and the End

Namixas

* * *

"Naminé? Are you here?" Roxas called out loud. The first place he thought to check would be at her locker in case she came by later than they had earlier that day. The hallways were completely barren. Though he was quite determined to find Naminé when he left his friends, Roxas couldn't help but sigh because actually he didn't know where she would be.

"Well, okay Naminé. See you tonight." Roxas heard a voice say down the hall barely. It was a teacher, halfway leaning into a classroom. After he finished talking, he went out of the classroom and left the building in the opposite exit than the one Roxas and his friends used. Roxas immediately hurried over to the classroom that teacher came out of, for inside there should be Naminé.

"There you are." He announced his presence to her. Naminé turned around startled a bit, but she quickly recognized the voice and smiled.

"Hey Roxas! What are you doing here? I thought the group was meeting today after school." Naminé inquired of him. Roxas gave her a look and crossed his arms in an authoritative way.

"We already met. They already went on, and I came back to check up on you. You were supposed to meet us, you know?" Roxas informed her as he took her notebooks from her hands from her last class. Naminé tried to grab them back, but Roxas wouldn't let her. Finally, Naminé just sighed in defeat.

"Okay fine… Um, thanks Roxas." She thanked him and they both left the classroom together to go her locker. "Sorry about not meeting with everyone. I just had some last minute stuff to do."

"For tonight?" Roxas asked. Naminé nodded silently. She was nervous, but also ready to have the whole ordeal over with at the exact same time. The two feelings were pulling and pushing each other within her heart, and it lead to some very conflicting emotions. Thankfully, Roxas was always there to encourage her.

"You'll do great tonight, I know it." Roxas complimented her as she started to blush. Roxas couldn't but think she looked so cute…

"Thanks Roxas…" She looked down and pulled her bangs out of her face. The two arrived at her locker and Naminé busied herself with opening it. It was mostly empty except for some memorabilia hanging inside of it. Photos, posters, notes and the like. One by one, she took them down and handed them to Roxas who had her notebooks already.

"Well… that's that." Naminé murmured once her locker was completely empty and shut it securely. She then took half of the belongings from Roxas's hands, still taking up on his offer but helping out some as well. Roxas seemed to have something on his mind, but never mentioned anything the entire way to their houses. Once they reached their destination, Roxas decided that it was the right time.

"What are your plans for tonight after the graduation?" Roxas, almost seemly trying to take back the words once he said them, but he knew that he had wanted to ask this nonetheless.

"Nothing, except see family or something like that. Why do you ask?" Naminé answered and Roxas fidgeted around some before replying.

"Can we go talk somewhere? Like at… Sunset Terrace?" Roxas felt the blush creeping up to his neck. He wasn't even sure exactly what he wanted to talk about, just that he needed to. Naminé seemed surprised a bit at his request, but nodded.

"Sure Roxas. That'd be great."

Naminé passed away the time by getting ready for the big night. Her mom was supposed to meet her there, so Naminé called someone else in to help her beautify.

"Oh-kay, Nami. What sort of hair style are you wanting for tonight? Straight or curly?" Namine's best friend Kairi was always there for the rescue when Naminé needed this sort of help. Since this was a big night, Naminé definitely wanted Kairi to help her once more.

"I was thinking curly actually. Something different." Naminé responded and Kairi immediately got to work. It took longer than Naminé would have liked, but these type of things always do. Once again, Kairi pulled off a masterpiece and set off to fix her own hair whist Naminé put on make up. Before long, the two girls were ready and out of the house heading to the over to put on their graduation robes.

Everything was bustling and Naminé could the nervous excitement surrounding everyone, the very feeling that was surrounding her too. She was busy preparing, but that was actually perhaps a good thing since she wasn't able to dwell or become sad over what was going on. She kept the paper with her speech on it safe in her pocket of her robe.

Soon enough Naminé found where her friends had congregated and headed over towards them.

"Hey Naminé. We missed you after school." Hayner said, all social like. He was the one of the group to blurt out things first.

"Sorry I didn't come…" Naminé felt a little bit guilty now, especially since she had planned not to go from the start. But upon seeing Naminé's expression, Hayner just slapped her on the shoulder, lightly.

"Don't worry about it. We get to all hang out now, at least." He said with a smile. Roxas walked over to Naminé's side just as Kairi left to go see her boyfriend and greet him with a kiss. Roxas and Naminé both eyed them as Sora whispered something into Kairi's eye that she responded with a nod too. Naminé gave Roxas a knowing look, guessing what was going to happen tonight and what he was asking her. Roxas just shrugged back, but his smile gave it away that he knew exactly what was going to happen too. Then he leaned over to whisper something in Naminé's ear as well.

"He's so nervous. He hasn't been able to stop talking about it." Roxas's breath made Namine's ear tingle and blood rush to her face. Though Naminé was very happy for her best friend, she felt a bit jealous a times too. Kairi did deserve all the happiness she was going to feel, but sometimes, Naminé wished she could feel that way too. Naminé smiled back at Roxas.

"I'm really happy for them…" Naminé told Roxas, ignoring her inner jealousy. She even felt bad about it, because despite the fact that she was sure most everyone wanted to feel that way as well, it was something that had to earned in a way, with the person you wanted it to be with. It had to be deserved, and Kairi did that.

"Yeah…" Roxas looked away from Naminé and towards where the person in charge of organization the graduation was standing, trying to get everyone's attention. After a few seconds of no success, the lady whistled loudly. That did the trick.

"All right, I need everyone to get into a line alphabetically. Naminé, you're first." The lady informed the class and left. The chatter came back almost as soon as it had left, but they were at least arranging themselves as they were talking. Naminé quietly walked up to the front of the line, feeling nervous about being the first to go. However she didn't really have a choice with her last name being Alexander. Almost too quickly for Naminé, the lady in charge came back.

"Are you ready?" She asked, and Naminé gave a tiny nod and began to walk along with the lady. It was time.

* * *

The graduation was to take place at the football field at Twilight Town High. It was a clear day, with a few cloud's in the sky. The sun was starting to set behind Naminé as she was walking towards the football field. It's long been decided that would be the best place to hold the graduation, though a separate plan was made just in case the weather was to be bad that day. The football field was the only area with enough seating for all the people that were going to come that day, and it put the graduating class right where all their parents and spectators would be able to see them best. The graduating class would be sitting on chair set up for them on the track surrounding the football and the board of directors and the high school superintendent were all set in the field where, as they practiced a few days before this day, the students would walk up to where they were and receive their high school diploma.

That would be toward the end of the ceremony though… Naminé remembered. Her speech was to occur first. While walking towards the field, she reached for her speech that she put, safely tucked into her pocket of her robe. It was still there… Naminé breathed a sigh. She didn't know what she would do if for reason it had been lost within the last few minutes. There's no way she could have remembered a speech like that off the top of her head. While Naminé was indeed studious, she was by no means, a good improver. She looked over her shoulder to see all the students behind her, following her. It was a sea of black, for that was the color of their robes. Well, it more like a river since they were in line like this.

It wasn't long before they reached the other side of the field, opposite the stands where many parents were there waiting for them. They were to separate into two lines now and get ready to cross the field, two at a time. One they were prepared, the lady gave the signal to begin walking and Naminé followed the cue. It was an odd feeling. She hadn't spent all that much time on the football field, unlike other people like Sora and Hayner who were football players and part of the marching band respectively. Yet, it felt so familiar. A sight she saw everyday for quite some time. She hadn't realized that it was this long either! Football players run this length all the time? Naminé's got off subject as she couldn't help but praise Sora and Hayner silently for putting so much effect into to what they did.

Naminé was also glad that she wasn't wearing high heels at this time as well. She took a quick glance behind her to see that one of the preppier girls of her class had gotten her heel stuck in the field. She felt bad for her, since everyone was sure to be watching her but something inside of her reminded her that she probably enjoyed the attention. With that, Naminé faced the stands again. Wonder where her mom was sitting to see her. She knew without a doubt that she would be there, it was only a matter of where. Naminé didn't have enough time to look for her though. Almost too quickly, she was where the chairs had been set up for them and went to sit down. It didn't take long before everyone had take a seat. Being the first had its downsides, for because she was in front, she couldn't see anyone else she knew around her. It made her a bit nervous, well, more nervous. One of the people sitting together on the stand on the field got up and walked up to the podium where a microphone.

"Thank you for everyone who came here tonight. As we all know, tonight is a very special night for this special group of students sitting down in front of you. It is their graduating night. Their last time to set foot on this ground whilst still being a student here. From this day after, they will alumni. They will go on to grow even more and become the people they are meant. They will take their place among this world. These young adults…I am happy to present to you this year's graduating class." The man, who Naminé recognized to be their school principal. She didn't see him too often, typically it was just the troublemakers who really got to know him, but she had at least seen him around. He was always helping the students when he could. The stands began to clap after he was finished with his speech and so he waited till they stopped clapping to talk again.

"Now, it is time to hear from this year's Salutatorian. Would Olette Williams please come up here to give her speech?" The principal called for Olette, who quietly and nervously walked up onto the stage. Naminé knew exactly how she felt at that moment. Well, not completely because she wasn't up there. Yet. Key word, yet. She was going to have to in just a few minutes time. In a way, she wished that Olette's speech would last for a while… a long while. But that wouldn't be fair to her friend at all…

Naminé was so nervous about her own speech, that she didn't pay attention to Olette's speech at all. Olette appeared as nervous as she probably felt and then some. But she seemed to fit up there in some way that Naminé couldn't quite explain. Like, she earned that spot after these long years and working hard to succeed. She was beginning to see it now, that Olette had the look of someone who was proud of herself. Yes, Olette was a very shy and timid person, but at this moment now, she was allowing herself to take in this moment and enjoy all her work. Naminé wanted to be able to do that as well.

"Thank you." Was the last words Olette said, and then she awkwardly walked off the stage away from the podium and walked back to her seat. Naminé looked around and could see Hayner giving her the thumps up, that probably help her confidence too. Having Hayner there to support her. Naminé looked down at the ground at that moment, she felt that sort of jealousy again. Then she remembered that she had Roxas, he was always there to support her if she needed it. And she definitely needed him now, as least to know that he was supporting her in his own way right now. She tried to look for him briefly without looking inconspicuous. Once she found him, she found to her surprise that he was already looking at her. She felt her face heat up by this fact. Roxas just smiled at her. Whilst feeling embarrassed, she also felt empowered now. She was ready to do this.

"Now will our Valedictorian please step up here." The very same principal said to her directly this time. Feeling the confidence from before, Naminé quickly got up and walked towards the podium. Once there, she took the paper with her speech on it out of her pocket and placed in on the podium where she could read it. Now all that was left was to talk. Naminé quickly took a glance up, and almost wished she didn't. Seeing the crowd startled her a bit. But then as she looked closer, she could see her mom right in the front row watching her, smiling. She was waiting as well. Naminé took a deep breath and began to read.

"Tonight marks the end of an era. Years of books, plays, dances and sports have all led to this gratifying moment. As we sit here watching as the last of our high school careers fade into twilight and nervously awaiting what new adventure tomorrow will bring, it is important that we share a moment to reflect and appreciate the enormity of our fine accomplishment. For tonight's graduation marks not only our passage from the halls of Twilight High School, but is also a declaration of our commitment and effort. Tonight we sit here as proof of hope for the future. We are the businessmen, the teachers and the parents of tomorrow. By our own dedication to our success in high school having qualified us to lead the future, tonight we rise above and shed those labels. For tonight's graduation is the culmination of our commitment, from efforts from that first day of kindergarten to now as we await the satisfaction of diplomas in our hands. While at times it may have been easy to have been drawn into the negative aspects of school, we have chosen to pursue and to accomplish. Worthy of pride, this is why I congratulate you. With the support of our parents, our teachers and our friends we made it to this day and to the beginning of a new stage of our lives. Where we go from here and what new frontiers we are meant to discover may remain unseen, but as we step out those doors tonight and stare into the first lights of what is to come and what is to be, always remember tonight's victory. For no matter what tomorrow brings, be it the simplest path or a road wrought with twists and turns, tonight we share an achievement. To my class, Congratulations. Always take with you the memories, the knowledge and the self-satisfaction of a job well done."

It was silent for a second. Naminé was afraid that perhaps she had read too quickly, that perhaps that had not heard her at all. She definitely did not want to read that again by any. Then all too quickly, the crowd began to cheer for her. Her mom was definitely the loudest by far. But out of all those people, her eyes had locked onto Roxas. He was smiling up at her once again. They connected.

The moment had passed, and it was time for Naminé to go back to her seat. She breathed a huge sigh of relief as she sat down, and as the cheering faded, another person came up the podium.

"Now we will award the graduates their diplomas." She said, and called Namine's name since she came first alphabetically. Naminé went up to the lady who handed her the diploma and shook her hand.

"Congratulations!" She said. Though Naminé hadn't really talked to this woman, for she was far too busy running the school itself to be in contact with students, she somehow knew that she meant it. A photograph motioned for the two to look at him for a picture, and as Naminé smiled, she was sure that this was only the beginning of many good things to come.

* * *

Author's Note: Yes, I copped out. I was supposed to put a memory into Namine's speech, but when time came it seemed like too much to worry about. Also, I apologize for the constantly changing chapter length. I do what I can.


	26. Beginning of the End

Teach Me to Dance

Chapter 26

Beginning of the End

Namixas

* * *

After receiving her diploma, Namine walked back to her seat. Just as she was sitting, she saw that a line forming of her classmates also waiting to receive their own diplomas. She could see Sora in the line, with his easygoing grin. Namine could tell that he was excited about this. Crystal was waiting near Sora, just a few people back. Namine smiled. Though it had been what Namine would consider a rocky between the two girls, it was, at least, definitely awkward. She was glad that they were friends now. She saw as the two received their diplomas and posed for their pictures.

Once they said down, another row of people went up to the stand. This time, Namine could see Riku, Hayner and Roxas. Namine's eyes glanced over to where Riku was standing. He still looked the same, that confident look in his eyes. These certain characteristics that each of her friends had, she sort of wished that they would all stay the same way she remembered them.

It couldn't be helped that they were all going to separate very soon. It was an inevitable fate. Yet, Namine definitely wanted for a least some things to stay the same. Then Namine's eyes landed on Roxas, who was the very last person in the line and she thought to herself.

"And some things… I want to change."

It surprised her that she thought that, but the more she thought about it, the more realized that she meant it. It would be difficult, since Namine was going to leave that fall for Radiant Garden, but… Namine hated the idea of perhaps leaving a couple of loose ends. She still had time before she left, she wanted to spent that time to its full potential. She remembered that Roxas had wanted to talk to her after graduation tonight, it was perfect. The perfect time to tell him what she had been thinking about. Just as before, she watched as each one received their diplomas and walked back to their seats. All that was left was Olette and Kairi.

Olette's face was still a bit flushed from her speech not too long along and Namine was sure that her face looked quite similar. Kairi looked really excited to get her diploma, she even hugged the superindendent that gave it to her. She looked extremely surprised, but awkwardly hugged back. Namine couldn't help but laugh. It was very like Kairi. Now all the students had received their diplomas. The stuperindendent walked back up to the podium and motioned for everyone to get from their seats.

"To the Senior class of Twilight Town High, Congratulations. You are all graduates!" She said happily motioned for all of to grab our caps. Namine smiled excitely and the countdown began.

"3…2…1…!" At the end of the countdown, they all through their hats up to the sky. The sun was beginning to set at that time, and the glint of the sun hit the caps midair. Quickly, the moment ended and the caps by the law of gravity came back down to the ground. Namine kept a watch on her cap and once it fell back down, she grabbed it. Everyone around her smiling, it was very dreamlike to Namine. This was it, the moment that many had been waiting for. It was here.

And then it passed. Everyone began to grab their hats, Namine as well. The ceremony was over. Now, all the parents and close family friends began to head onto the football field to greet their respective child or friend. Namine could easily see her mother rush over to her.

"Your speech was wonderful, Namine! I'm so proud of you, my little graduate!" Her mother embraced her forcefully, knocking Namine over a little bit. But it's was all right. Once Namine found her balance, she returned the embrace and grabbed her mother tightly. She could feel just how proud her mother was of her, the way that all these parents around her felt as way for their own kids as well. The feeling was surrounding the area fiercely.

She could see it when she looked over to where Kairi was also hugging her mother while her father stood close by, with a smile on his face. Mother and daughter both energetic, both excited busily chatting to each other about what they were thinking. She saw as Sora walked over to their family with his own family. They all greeted each other all friendly, naturally the parents would be on good terms with each other since their children were dating, and been friends even longer than that. Namine smiled as she saw Sora whisper something into Kairi's ear, something secret which Kairi nodded to. That secret something that Namine might just been in the know about. The two took hands and led their parents towards the exit. Tonight was going to a very special night for those two.

The couples of the group of friends were all joining their families together to celebrate the great happening of the evening. She saw the parents of Olette go on about Olette and her speech while Olette just reddened. Hayner took her hand and pointed towards the exit of the football field, signaling that he wanted to escape, but Olette couldn't handle being rude to her parents and other adults like that and seemed to ask for permission to leave. The two were let, and the parents walked back to their own vehicles laughing happily. As she looked that way, she could also see Riku and Crystal leaving the premise as well.

"Looks like everyone's already starting to leave, huh?" A voice behind startled Namine. She turned around to see Roxas, which gave her heart a shock equal with the surprise of a sudden voice.

"Yeah… seems like it." She replied back softly. Her mom began to talk to Roxas's mom as Roxas moved in closer to Namine and put his mouth by her ears.

"Do you think we can leave yet?" He whispered, sending shivers down Namine's spine. For more than one reason, apparently too. Namine felt herself turn red, and nod.

"Hey mom, Roxas and I are going to go hang out." Namine told her mother, also doing the job for Roxas since his mother was there to hear the announcement as well.

"Okay honey. I'll see you later. Have fun, dear." Her mother told her and took Roxas's mother by looping their arms together along with her. As neighbors, they were very close. Probably as close as Namine and Roxas were actually, for when Namine's father was no longer in the picture, it was always Roxas's mom that was there for her. The two probably really enjoyed raising their children together, and Namine knew that she was so very glad that she and Roxas could be childhood friends. Their childhood memories were very precious to her. Watching her mom now, Namine saw just how childish her mom still was. Namine hoped that she would be that way whenever she reached that age too.

With their parents gone now, Roxas smiled at Namine and stretched out his hand.

"Will you come with me? I want talk to you about something." He asked. The question caught Namine off guard, but her eyes softened. They both had some many thoughts passing through their heads: of life, of love, of growing up and moving on among other things. During the graduation ceremony, they didn't really get the chance to express themselves, and tonight Roxas hoped to express many things he had kept up inside himself.

As did Namine. It made her nervous, to be in a situation where her feelings might be forced out of herself, but she reminded herself that it needed to happen, and happen now. She took a deep breath and allowed those worried feelings to escape her. That time will come in a second, but for now, she could just enjoy walking with her childhood friend to the place that many memories were made.

"Sure. Let's go."

* * *

Meanwhile...

"Riku! Where are we going?!" Crystal demanded to know of her silver haired partner who could only grin in return. Crystal were currently blindfolded by a black ribbon covering her eyes, surprisingly doing a really good job of not letting its wearer see anything. Riku was leading her somewhere, tugging her by the hand. Crystal was at a total loss as to where they would be going at first, but the uphill incline began to give way as to their destination. Crystal knew that Riku wanted their destination to be a surprise or else he wouldn't have used the blindfold, and feigned ignorance.

"You'll see." Riku replied mysteriously and continued leading her to the destination. The sun was in the midst of setting, as the near summer nights made night come later and later each night. It was a gorgeous sunset, the can the Twilight Town was famous for. Riku smiled as finally, he came out of the shadows to see the beautifully sunset. He knew that Crystal would love this.

"Okay. Here we are." He announced and turned Crystal around to untie the ribbon. As the fabric came undone, Crystal began to see her surroundings. Her first sight was of the sunset, to which she gasped at. It wasn't that she wasn't used to sunsets; she had lived in Twilight Town long enough to see a good many sunsets. Mostly, it was the sudden intake of such a beautiful sunset that made her gasp. It also helped that she was seeing the sunset from the best spot in all of Twilight Town: the clock tower.

"Ah, it's beautiful!" She exclaimed and smiled at Riku. Riku knew that she would enjoy this place best. Unlike he and his friends who had spent many of their childhood days up there on top of the clock tower, Crystal had been up there only once and that was with all of their friends. This time it was more special since it was only the two of them. The clock tower didn't mean as much to her as it did to Riku, no doubt. But Riku wanted it to mean as much to her as it did to me.

And he knew just how to do that.

"Look around." He still, vaguely. She piped up her ears in curiosity and began to look around for what Riku might have been referring to. There she saw it. A table, decorated with flowers and a candle in the middle. At the side, she could see a ice box. Inside, undoubtedly would be food and some refreshments. The flowers were a pretty shade of blue, Crystal's favorite color. There sat two chairs, just for them.

"Oh Riku! This is fantastic!" Riku thought to himself that Crystal was way too easily satisfied, that he could think of girls where this token would have been scoffed at because it wouldn't have been enough. Not 'romantic' enough, needs more lighting, or whatever. Or other girls who expect this type of treatment and never bother to even say "Thank you." This meant the world to Crystal. Thus, Riku's world was made as well.

"I'm glad you like it. Come on, let's eat." He reached for the ice box where sandwiches were hidden inside. He made sure ask away for what type of sandwich Crystal would like, so they would be thoroughly enjoyed. The two sat down together at the table, ate their sandwiches and enjoyed the beautiful view before them. When the sandwiches were finished, Riku produced two sea-salt ice cream bars out of his ice box as well. Just like before with everyone else, the two climbed over to the ledge of the clock tower and let their feet hang loose while eating their sea-salt ice cream.

Riku let one of his hands hang loose to the side of him while eating the ice cream in the other hand. Crystal looked over to his hand near her, on purpose she could tell by the way that Riku was smirking and trying not to look at her. Her boyfriend was always the sly type. She rolled her eyes, but couldn't help but smile gently as well as she put her ice cream in her other hand and took Riku's hand in her own. Riku took this as an opportunity to scoot closer to her so that their legs were touching and their hands rested together on them. Crystal laughed slightly at her boyfriend, but quickly also took the opportunity to rest her head on his shoulder.

"You know, Riku. When I first came here in the middle of my Senior year, I wasn't expecting much. I figured everyone else would have already made all the friends they wanted and I would be an outcast. But you, and all your friends invited me in. It meant a lot to me. Especially you. You've made this year really special for me." Crystal felt really at ease at that moment. Everything felt right in the world as the two were so close together.

"I hope we stay together like this, for a long long time." Riku whispered, as Crystal was so close to him that she would have no problem hearing this. She felt herself blush, and snuggled closer to him. She knew that he wasn't just referring to their physical closeness at that moment. But of something far beyond that.

"Yeah, me too."


	27. Important Questions

Teach Me to Dance

Chapter 27

Important Questions

* * *

"You did great on your speech, by the way." Hayner mentioned to Olette offhandedly and took another lick of his sea-salt ice cream. After graduation, the two had decided that they would spend their evening together at the Usual Spot, eating se-salt ice cream. Little did he know that Riku and Crystal were doing the exact same thing at that moment, but in Twilight Town sea-salt ice cream was regarded as the best around so it was really no surprise at all.

Olette looked over at Hayner. He was sitting across the room from her on top of a box, while she sat on the couch. "Thanks." She muttered quietly. It was not that she didn't mean it or anything, that wasn't why she said it like that. Hayner understood her shyness after being around her so long. He knew that she was really grateful. Hayner grinned at her when she looked over at him, and then went back to eating his ice cream. Olette was finishing hers up at this point and took a look at the stick.

"No "winner" this time, either. I've only found one once." Olette told her companion, referring to the gimmick that the sea-salt ice cream store had where if the stick had the words "Winner" on it, they could trade that in for a free new stick of sea-salt ice cream. Olette let out a sigh, but she wasn't really frustrated. It was a fun game of chance to see if the stick was a winner of not. Olette got up and threw the stick away in a trash can they left in the Usual Spot solely for this purpose since they ate sea-salt ice cream a lot. As evidence, the trash bin was filled to the top of ice cream sticks.

She took the opportunity while up to look outside. She lifted the curtain in the entrance to see the sun's glare. She had to shield her eyes quickly, the change of light was always intense this time of the day. The sun was in the midst of setting.

"Ah! Olette close the curtain!" Hayner yelled, as the sun's glare was hitting his eyes harshly. He couldn't see anything. Olette giggled, and let go of the curtain, letting darkness fill the small space they were using, somewhat. By this time, Hayner had also finished his sea-salt ice cream and thrown away the stick.

"No "winner" for me either." He shrugged as Olette took her seat once more.

"Hey, can I ask you something?" Hayner started tentatively, which surprised Olette off the start. Usually when Hayner wanted to say something, he never beat around the bush and just said it. Asking first was something that Hayner did not do often. Olette hoped that this didn't mean what Hayner had to say was a bad thing…

"I've been meaning to ask you this for a while now… But I've been scared to." He continued, which made Olette even more fearful about what could possibly be said. She was shy, but she found herself too often feel paranoid about what people thought of her, or if she had done something wrong. She worried constantly.

"Please, tell me." She encouraged him on. Pleading in her own way.

"I wanted to ask… If, well. Do you wish you were going elsewhere for college? I feel like the only reason you are staying in Twilight Town is for me." Hayner let out. Olette was left quite speechless as to what she could say to that. She never knew that Hayner felt that way…

"Hayner…" Olette called his name, but it seemed that he had more to say.

"I mean, I'm really honored and happy that you're staying. Really, I am. I couldn't imagine you leaving at all. But I also know that thinking like that is just selfish, wanting you all to myself. You're smart, Olette. Real smart. You can really go places in life, but to do so would require leaving Twilight Town, probably. I just… I really don't want to be the one holding you back what you could have."

Olette couldn't believe that Hayner had been holding all of that in. She's known Hayner for a very long at this point. He could never hold things in, for very long at least. That's the reason that they were able to realize their feelings for each other. Olette was much too shy to let Hayner know in the out right way. She always did in subtle ways. Hayner however was not able to keep his feelings inside for anything.

It was one of things she really liked about him. She wished that she were able to be as out right as he was. And compared to her previous self, becoming this close with him, she had grown a lot. That in itself was quite the accomplishment. She had grown so much this year, and she knew it had a lot to do with Hayner. But it also had to do with herself too. When they were together, it was as if she could become the person she wanted to be.

"I… I don't feel that way." Olette began. Hayner been so scared to find out the truth, expecting her to feel that way, so when she denied it, he was caught off guard. All he responded with was "Huh?" Olette gathered her thoughts and continued.

"I know I'm not the best in conveying what I want, but I promise that this is what I really want. It's nice of you to believe in me, and think that I could be more in life. However, that's not really what I want. I've never wanted to move away from here, my hometown ever since I was born. I love it here. To me, I'm just so happy that the one person I want to be with also wants to stay here with me." She finished with a smile.

She said more than she would have preferred… but when Hayner asked such a question that really worried him, she knew that she needed to answer him in full. Hayner felt so relieved, and it was visible from the outside.

"Ah, Hayner!" Olette felt herself being rushed into an embrace, as out of relief he hurried to hug her. The suddenness of the movement through Olette off for a second, but she was quick enough to return the hug. Another thing about her boyfriend she really liked was that he liked to express his feeling, which lead him to being very affectionate with her. Olette, being shy, felt awkward at first with this. But now it was an aspect about him that she really appreciated.

"I'm really glad you feel that way." He told her, whispered into her ear. Olette smiled and clung closer to Hayner. She was really happy to be staying, for many reasons. Soon enough, the two let go of each other but decided to go and sit together on the couch in the Usual Spot. Olette leaned against him, and Hayner quickly wrapped his hand around her waist. The light outside was dimming quickly, and the two feel into a dreamlike state of thinking and also just taking in the moment. Until a thought popped into Olette.

"Do you think Roxas is happy to be staying here too? Since Naminé will be going away to Radiant Garden." She asked her question out loud to see what Hayner thought of it. Hayner seemed to ponder it a while before coming up with some sort of answer.

"I don't know how Namine feels, but I know that Roxas has liked her for a very long time. Apparently, something happened between them and they decided that they had wanted to stay friends at the moment. But…" He stopped mid sentence.

"What?" She questioned, curious as to what else he had to say.

"It's just me, I don't really know how they feel, but I feel like something's going to change between them soon. And then they'd have to figure out what they're going to do about college." He finished. What Hayner had said made sense to Olette. Hayner was good at seeing things for what they are, and saying things bluntly. Quite opposite from Olette, but he always means well.

"Ah, you're right." Olette agreed.

They didn't really know what was to happen to everyone else, and all they could do for them was hope for the best. As for Hayner and Olette, their future had never seemed brighter.

* * *

"So we're going to the beach?" Kairi asked, to which Sora nodded enthusiastically. The beach had always been their favorite place to hang out. For them, the clock tower meant hanging with friends and the beach was meant just for them.

Also, the place they were going to live soon was an island surrounded by beaches on all sides. Destiny Islands had the most beautiful beaches. Going to the beach felt like going back home to the island. They spent many summer days and summer nights there. It was a common agreement between them that while Twilight Town was a very nice place, they could not wait to return home.

In fact, that was going to happen. Very soon.

The two took the train to the beach, wanting to get there as quickly as they could. Sora bought two tickets and the two took their seat. Soon enough, the train doors closed and the tram began to move. Sora and Kairi sat next to each other, and in the opposite window they could see the sun setting. That was one of the bigger things they were going to miss about Twilight Town. Well, that and their friends naturally.

The ride to the beach via the train didn't take too long, but it took longer than the two would have liked. They were very eager to reach the beach. Sora had a more pressing eagerness than Kairi though. All this waiting to pop the question left him very restless. It wasn't in his character to wait like this. He was usually a very spontaneous person. He knew that it would be best if he waited though. That was the main thing keeping him from just asking her right at that very second.

While looking for something to distract him, he remembered that he had his iPod with him and took it out. He put one earbud in his ear and offered the other one to his girlfriend who smiled and put it in her own ear. Sora just put his iPod on shuffle and locked it. So that their respective earbuds wouldn't pull the other person's out, Kairi scooted much closer to Sora. During the movement, Sora took the opportunity to grab Kairi's hand. Kairi just smiled and lay her head on Sora's shoulder.

They stayed that way until the tram announced they were about to reach their destination. They moved away from each other to their gather things and Sora wrapped his earphones around his iPod and put it away. When the train came to a complete stop, the two hopped off and waved to the conductor. After living in Twilight Town and taking enough trips to the beach, they knew the conductor as a friend.

Facing before them now was the beach, deserted. Just as well, Sora thought. It was much more convenient for him this way. Kairi immediately dropped her things in the sand and ran towards the water. Sora soon followed suit and joined her. They were looking forward to having many more enjoying times like this in their hometown beach.

By the time they were tired out and laying out on the sand, the sun had set completely and the stars were coming out. The two lay drying off, holding hands, pointing out each star as it came out. Kairi was quick to make sure she spotted them before Sora did and it became a competition between the two. Kairi won, definitely. But she also had a handicap because Sora was undoubtedly distracted at that moment.

It grew later and later and the two were starting to get cold was the wind blowing on them while drying off. Sora had planned the outing, so he was prepared with the towels. While Sora was grabbing the towels, he saw where he had left the ring. He took a deep breath. The time was nigh.

"Here, Kairi." He handed her the towel, which she took with gratitude. Sora wrapped his towel around him, and walked over towards the dock. Once there, he sat down and let his feet hang out towards the water. Kairi followed suit, but choose to stand near the edge next to Sora instead. It was a lot warmer once they were able to dry out, and the towels blocked out the wind chill.

Sora was watching the ocean, trying to work up the nerve. He grasp the ring tightly in his hand. Kairi sensed that something was on his mind, and decided to ask about it.

"Something on your mind?"

"…Yeah." He answered back. Kairi was surprised that he didn't reveal what was on his mind, like he usually always did when she asked him. It seemed that it was something that he wanted to keep from her, and she didn't like that. Except, it didn't seem like it was a bad thing he wanted to keep from her, because he was smiling. This left Kairi feeling very perplexed.

While Kairi was busy wondering, she didn't notice Sora turn towards her. The next thing she knew, he was on one knee before her handing out the ring that he and Roxas so carefully choose for this one occasion. Kairi gasped loudly, she was so caught off guard she didn't know what to think.

"Wha, what?" Sora could plainly hear and see the surprise in her features. He took a deep breath and decided to go for it.

"Kairi, we've been friends for a long time, and when we started dating, it really felt like something that I had been waiting for my whole life. I've always wanted you to be in my life. I know we are moving back to Destiny Islands soon, but I want to go back knowing that we'll never separate. When I was distancing myself from you, I only did it to make sure that this is what I really want. And it is, it really is. So, please, Kairi. Will you marry me?" Sora finished his monologue and waited for the response.

No words come though for Kairi, from excitement, embraced him, rather, tackled him causing for the two to fall off of the pier and into the ocean once more. Towels and all.

"Yes, yes, yes, yes! Yes, Sora!" She kissed him quickly to affirm her feelings onto him. Sora couldn't find the words to answer back to express his happiness. He decided that kissing her back would do enough.

There, the two reveled in their happiness late into the night.

The next morning, they both had colds.


	28. Finally

Teach Me to Dance

Chapter Twenty-Eight

Finally-

Namixas

* * *

"The sunset looks so pretty!" That was the first thing Naminé remarked when the two reached Sunset Terrace. The sun was reaching down further and further by the moment, but it was still there for the two to enjoy that evening. From the top of the hill, they were able to see the train with its smoke following closely behind it. That happened to be the train that contained two of their best friends as passengers going towards the beach.

Roxas watched Naminé walk until she reached the fence that was placed to prevent sightseers from falling over onto the train tracks. Roxas felt, for the first time, relief for the existence of the fence as Naminé placed her hands on top of it. She was staring at the sunset intently when Roxas decided to join her. He casually walked over and leaned down to place his forearms on the fence.

He looked at the sunset purposefully and noticed what Naminé was talking about. This was one sunset that stuck out above all the others that took place everyday at Twilight Town. He figured that he'd probably always remember this sunset, or more particularly this day and this time he had with Naminé. After taking his fill of the sun on his face, he lifted his head to look at his female companion.

He find that Naminé was already glancing his way. Once she realized that she had been caught, she turned and looked once again at the sunset. Roxas continued his glance and decided to break the silence.

"Had your fill?" He just had to tease her. It couldn't be helped. Especially when she blushed so easily. He had always been his pastime to do so, ever since they become friends. His question could have been referring to the sunset, but it could easily be referring that she had just been staring at him. Based on the color on her face, that was probably how she took it. However, she tried to ignore that.

"Mmhmm." Naminé turned her back against the sun now and leaned her back against the wooden fence. Roxas turned to do the same, but still leaned down to rest his forearms once again against it. The two sat in awkward silence for a few more moments until Roxas decided to break the silence once again.

"So you said that you had something you wanted to talk about?" He asked, hoping that by getting the question out there, the silence would end. He didn't like it when they couldn't just talk about something out straight, since they have been friends for such a long time. Then again, maybe because of the fact that they have been friends for this long of a time, that it was that hard to begin the conversation. Naminé just mumbled in agreement, before turning towards the sunset once more.

"I wanted to talk about…me leaving." Ah, the tough subject. Roxas already said that he was happy for her to go live for her dreams and do what she needed to do, but that didn't erase the fact that he was going to miss her very much. Since she had announced her intentions to go to Radiant Gardens, Roxas has been trying his best to be as supportive as he can. Thus, the subject of the separation of the two hasn't been breached until now. Since Naminé was bringing it up now, Roxas felt that it was safe to talk about it, to an extent.

"You're not leaving for a while. We still have all summer together, you know?" The wall against the subject still felt strong despite the fact that Naminé had decided to bring it up.

"I know…but that's exactly why I want to talk about it." Naminé had definitely piqued his curiosity now. Wanting to know what she had in mind, Roxas probed her to continue on. He didn't turn to face the same direction as her though, not yet.

"It's just… well, we are always going to be friends, right? The distance isn't going to hurt us, is it?" The first sentence hit Roxas in a way that left him hurting. He was used to being Naminé's friend and always has been.

Even after she admitted that she knew he had feelings for her, he did his best to just be friends with her. It was the same old, yet Roxas had to admit that he was hoping for an entirely opposite type of conversation to come up tonight.

"Yeah, of course Naminé. We are always going to be friends. Time and distance is never going to stop our friendship." Roxas reassured her, yet once again. He spends half of the time convincing her and the other half convincing himself even, so surely by now she would know. Naminé apparently wasn't finished with what she had to say though.

"Can I tell you something, then?" Naminé asked suddenly. She was quiet, but Roxas could feel that this coming question had been weighing on her for a while now.

"Sure." He answered back simply, waiting.

"I'm think…, I'm in love with you?"

Silence spread over the two. She quickly turned around to face the setting sun once again. Out of nervousness, Naminé continued.

"Maybe I have been in love with you for a long time, but have not come to terms with it. I don't know what it is, but I just really-"

Suddenly, she felt warmth placed upon her hand. She looked at Roxas to see that he had placed his hand where hers lay on the fence. Roxas was just smiling.

"I've been waiting… For you. For this. For a long time." Roxas gripped Naminé's hand tighter.

"We don't have much time anymore, though."

Roxas felt very conflicted at this moment. Finally, the girl of his dreams finally said the words he wanted to hear. Finally, he had all he wanted. But summer was going to end eventually. They would have to separate. It wouldn't be easy even before she told him that she loved him, but now it would be even more difficult.

"Roxas…"

He looked into her eyes when she said his name. Just that look in her eyes were enough. He knew what he needed most of all.

Her. To look at him in that way.

After waiting so long, he decided to not waste another moment. He took her in quickly and kissed her.

Beyond them the sun had finally set.

* * *

Naminé visited the Philips' home the next morning. When she and Roxas parted ways last night, not really wanting to let go of each other, they made plans to meet again later that afternoon. Naminé was in a rush to see her best friend and went directly to her house after she woke up that morning. When she knocked on the door, she wasn't expecting the whole house to be in celebration.

"Oh Naminé, dear! The greatest thing happened! Kairi is enga-, oh! Well I don't want to ruin the surprise. I'm sure Kairi wants to tell you herself! Hurry over to her room! Although, she's caught a bit of cold since last night… just warning you." Mrs. Philip answered the door, pulled Naminé inside, and pushed her in direction of Kairi's room so quickly. Mrs. Philip seems to be bursting at the seems out of excitement. Feeling even more excited about what was going on, Naminé hurried over to her friend's room.

"Kairi?" She asked as she knocked on the door. She heard Kairi answer 'come in' and opened the door. Kairi was sitting in her bed, tissues within an arm's reach for her. Naminé could easily see that her nose was a bit red, but Kairi's excited face as she entered seem to overtake the signs of illness.

"Oh, Naminé! The most wonderful thing happened last night! Can you guess, can you guess what it is?" Kairi quickly motioned for Naminé to sit down beside her. Naminé took a seat on Kairi's cushioned bed. Momentarily dazed from her own happiness, Naminé remember what special event was supposed to happen last night.

"Oh! Congratulations! When are you two getting married?" Naminé asked excitedly and Kairi was all too eager to answer.

"This summer, before August starts! Oh, Nami. I'm just so happy-wait. Hang on a second here. How did you know that Sora was going to propose to me last night?" Kairi suddenly saw what was wrong with the picture. Naminé couldn't help but laugh.

"My boyfriend told me." Kairi nodded in understanding, then it hit her.

"Wait, what?" Kairi closed in on Naminé quickly and begged her for all the details. Naminé described her how she came to know about Sora's plan and then quickly explained her own night out with Roxas. Kairi seemed uncertain when Naminé said they were going out now.

"But Nami, are you sure? I don't think I could handle being separated from Sora for that long, but luckily we are getting married and going to college together. What are you going to do?" Kairi was worried, Naminé could tell. In fact, Naminé was worried. The fact they were going to be separated had scared her all this time.

Some things were more important though.

"Yes, I'm sure. I'm very sure."

"All right, Nami. As long as you are happy, then I'm happy." Kairi smiled. Naminé smiled back and then glanced at the clock in Kairi's room.

"Oh, I gotta go soon. Roxas is meeting me in the shopping district at noon."

"Oh, okay. Tell him I said hi." Kairi took a tissue wiped her nose with it.

"I will. You better be getting some rest now. How did you get that cold anyway?" Naminé asked quizzically. Instead of responding, Kairi gave her wink and crawled into bed.

"I'll tell you next time." The girls both laughed. Naminé gave her farewell and went to meet Roxas. She couldn't remember the last time she was this happy. With every end comes a new beginning, and this beginning seems to be the best part of all of the friend's lives.

* * *

News of Sora and Kairi's engagement was spread throughout Twilight Town throughout the last week of their stay. Sora and Kairi were having to get over the cold they caught, so it was mostly announced by their proud parents. All the townsfolk offered their congratulations and requested that they send them all a wedding invitation even though the wedding was going to be at Destiny Islands. Kairi was a big fan of large parties and eagerly agreed that they will.

Before anybody was ready for it, however, it was time for Kairi and Sora to leave for Destiny Islands. With enough time, their colds had passed and they had been busy all week with packing and saying their goodbyes to their friends in town. They're parents were going to leave with them so they could help them settle in so their goodbyes weren't going to happen just yet. Kairi and Sora already sent most of their belongings to Destiny Islands so they would be waiting for them there. Now it was time for them to transfer over there too.

"You guys better all come to wedding, okay? If you don't, I will personally come here and get you myself and then have my wedding." Kairi said with a very serious face. The group just laughed, this Kairi would never change. Sora patted his new fiancé on the back.

"Don't worry, Kairi. I doubt anyone is gonna miss this." It was true. They were all excited about the wedding and weren't going to miss it for the world. Seeing how the wedding would be close to when college would start, it would be the last chance for the entire group for a big get together.

They were waiting at the train station for the next train to come in. Both of Kairi's and Sora's parents were coming along with them to help them settle into their new place at Destiny's Island. Both were a bit apprehensive about their children leaving, but both families were very happy about this new development between their children and couldn't be happier for them. This new step in their life was going to be a great one.

Since most of Kairi's and Sora's belonging had already been transferred to Destiny Islands, all that was left was the people themselves. Kairi was trying to remain optimistic about the leave and not be tearful, but Naminé knew how sentimental she could get.

"We're gonna still be best friends, right Naminé?" Kairi asked, suddenly shy in a way. Kairi had gasped both of Naminé's hands in her own. Naminé gave a small chuckle.

"Of course, Kairi. Always." Naminé grasped her best friend's hand slightly. Kairi was pleased enough with her answer and went to hug her quickly. Naminé knew that she would probably feel more saddened by her best friend's absence later, but now was not the time to feel down about it. She needed to be happy for her best friend. After her best friend was finished with embracing her, she went to talk to others in the group. Naminé gave a faint smile when she felt someone grab her hand.

"Hey." Roxas said, softly. He knew that Naminé was feeling more sad about this than she was letting on and he wanted her to know he was there for her. After being friends for so long, both of them had thought that the transition into dating might be strange and awkward at first. The two quickly had gotten over it in the one week they've been together. Roxas was also keeping in mind that their own separation would probably be harder than this one, but for now he was trying to let that slide from his mind and focus on the here and now.

Naminé was right by his side and that's all he needed for now.

Kairi gave a glance back towards Naminé to her see how happy her friend was with Roxas. She was so happy for them both. Sora looked to see where Kairi's gaze was leading to and felt a smile go to his face when he realized. It was about time that Roxas finally had what he had wanted all for so long. Sora grabbed his own fiancé's hand as well and gave her a smile of recognition, to let her know that he had been thinking the same thing she had.

In the distance, the sound of a train was becoming clearer and clearly by the second. The parents were starting to get all of their belongings together to get on the train.

"You should say your good-byes, Kairi." Mrs. Philips mentioned to her daughter. Kairi agreed with a sad smile.

"I had, a lot of fun being with you guys. You've made my move here so much more bearable than it would have been. Thank you so much." Kairi bowed to them all. Olette came up patted her on the shoulder.

"No, thank you for coming here Kairi." Olette said with a smile. Kairi quickly hugged her. Thus began many embraces between Kairi and the girls and the good-byes between the boys.

"I sort of wish I could be going back to Destiny Islands too… But my life is here now." Riku mentioned, eyeing his girlfriend slightly. Sora knew what he meant. "I'll be by to visit soon though. You can count on that."

Sora then went to Roxas and put a hand on his shoulder. "Well done, man." Roxas and Sora both exchanged a look. Sort of playful in way, but knowing. They had both helped each other in achieving things they had really wanted in life. With something like that, Roxas knew that would always remain close.

Too soon it seemed, the train pulled in and opened its doors for passengers to come in. The parents boarded the train first. Kairi had to pull herself away from one last embrace and follow suit after some encouragement from her boyfriend. They all boarded the train and closed the door behind them. The group watched as the train started up and moving again. They could see Sora and Kairi waving from inside and the group followed suit. Hayner gave a very enthusiastic wave while Olette's was more restrained. They all continued to wave, till after a while the train disappeared into the glare of the ever setting sun of Twilight Town.

The next time they'd ever be all together again would be the wedding.

* * *

AN: Why is this so hard to write? Anyway, next chapter is the Epilogue.


	29. Epilogue

Teach Me to Dance

Chapter Twenty-nine

Epilogue

Namixas

* * *

"Grah! Naminé. Why am I so nervous? There has to be a reason. Maybe something wasn't done…What if I forgot something? Oh God, what if Sora is late? That'd be so embarrassing. You know how he gets, right? Oh dear Lord. What am going to do? What if-"

"Okay. Seriously, Kairi. Stop freaking out. Everything is ready; you haven't forgotten anything. Sora is already here, early even. He's taking pictures with his family and the groomsmen right now. But right now, I need to finish with your hair, so you have to stay still." Naminé said forcefully just to get her best friend to stop. Naminé knew Kairi would be nervous today. Who wouldn't be?

It was her wedding day. Luckily for Kairi, she has a mother that would take care of any mishaps as well as many friends to help her along the way. At that moment, Olette, Crystal and Naminé were all in the bride's changing room. Kairi decided to go with a pink color theme for her wedding, which really wasn't a surprise for anybody. All the bridesmaids were wearing pink knee length cocktail dresses. On the counter were four bouquets, three of them had pink and white roses and one was filled with purely pink roses.

Where Kairi's hair was partly pulled back into a clip, Naminé was currently trying to twist in little flowers, but with all that fidgeting, Kairi was making Naminé's job impossible for her. Kairi was sitting in a chair, staring at herself in the mirror that spread all the way across one side of the room. She did look really stunning in her strapless white wedding gown and with her hair curled for once, except for the part that was pulled back. The only problem was the look of worry that was on her face.

"Don't worry, Kairi. Everything is going to be really wonderful. You'll see." Olette reassured her friend. Olette always had a very calming tone. Kairi took a deep breath and let out a sigh.

"You're right. I just have to calm down…" She admitted. Naminé nodded and tried again with the flowers.

"'Atta girl." Naminé praised her and twisted one flower in. Crystal looked over at Naminé's work. Over the summer, Crystal's highlights had faded away and her hair turned different shades of blonde from the summer sun. She gave an affirming nod.

"They look good. You look really pretty, Kairi." That was really an understatement at this point though. They had all known that Kairi was the prettiest one out of them and today she looked her prettiest. Sora was really, one lucky guy.

There was a knock on the door. After a 'come in' by Kairi, Mrs. Philips poked her head in.

"It's our turn with the photographer, girls." She announced and the girls all got up and took their respective bouquets. Before leaving, Naminé checked herself in the mirror once last time. Her hair was a bit more fluffed out than normal to the point that it curled out some. She had let Kairi talk her into this hair style that she really liked it. She moved her bangs over some and gave herself a smile in the mirror. Excitedly, she hurried out the door to the join the other girls.

* * *

It was getting closer to time. Many people were filling the church where the ceremony was being held. As promised, Kairi invited lots of people from Twilight Town as well as her hometown, so by this time, the chapel was seemingly packed. On each pew, ribbons and pink flowers lined the way. The bride would enter the big doors to see everyone she ever cared about around her and at the very end would be Sora.

The chapel had large windows, open to where you could see the ocean from them. The view was an expanse of blue and the beauty that Kairi had missed about Destiny Islands while she was staying in Twilight Town. Nowhere else could have been better for Kairi's wedding. The pastor took a glance at his wristwatch noting that it would soon be time. He motioned for the groom and the groomsmen to follow him into the chapel.

The crowd inside hushed by the appearance of people taking part in the wedding. Sora looked so handsome, and yet he still looked like the giddily happy boy that he had been known for. Roxas, Riku, and Hayner followed suit behind Sora. Roxas felt in his pocket for the rings that he would have to give Sora when the time came. He felt the two pieces of metal with a sigh of relief. Nothing would be worse than ruining the wedding just because he couldn't find the rings. The pastor walked past all of the pews and placed himself in the middle of where the ceremony would really be taking place. Sora went to his side and the other boys followed suit yet again. All that was left was the appearance of the bride.

Canon in D began to play as the large wooden doors open to reveal the bridesmaids waiting to enter. Olette was the first girl to enter, blushing abashedly at all of the attention on her. The two strands of hair on each side of her head were curled and bouncing against her bare shoulders. She clutched her bouquet of flowers tightly, using that force to remain calm all elsewhere. Following Olette was Crystal, who entered the chapel much more confidently. She grinned at Riku and began to walk on.

Naminé took a little time to see the sights of the room. There was Sora across the way, looking more and more nervous by the second. At least he was here on time, Naminé slightly giggled to herself. Walking down the aisle was a strange experience. These people looking at her weren't here for her, yet she couldn't help for imagine the time that they would be. She walked past and took her place next to Crystal where she would be next to bride when she got there. Only then did Naminé take a peak at Roxas. He looking upon with a smile that said everything.

"One day this will be us."

At that point, Naminé found herself lost in the moment. Lost in a future reality where she and Roxas will share their lives for better and she worse as well.

The sound of The Wedding March interrupted her thoughts however, as it announced the arrival of the bride. The wide chapel doors were opened and there stood Kairi. Blushing and Naminé could tell, already trying not to cry from happiness. Naminé had never seen such a beautiful bride. After one look at Sora's face, Naminé knew that Sora had never seen one either. As Kairi entered the chapel and walked towards Sora, in hand with her father, Naminé took another glance at her two best friends.

After seeing them grow together for so long, this moment was a wonderful one to watch unfold. Once Kairi reached the alter and handed her bouquet to Naminé, she took hands with Sora. Thus the ceremony began.

* * *

"I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss the bride." The pastor finished and Sora did just that. Claps could be heard from all around. It was a wonderful wedding. Roxas didn't fumble around with the rings at all, a huge relief on his part. Kairi actually begin to cry a little while making her vows, but it only showed how happy she was to be here to and to do them. Many members of the audience found themselves tearing up as well, for the same reasons Naminé had.

But now the wedding was over, it was time for the reception. Luckily that chapel was one built for wedding so it had a reception area right next door for easy use. Kairi and Sora lead the way to the area followed by the groomsmen and the bridesmaids. There the cake waited and a wonderful dinner.

Once everyone, which was a lot, was seated with a plate of food in front of them, Kairi and Sora took the first bite to signal everyone else to start eating. Round tables were set up that could sit about eight people throughout the banquet area. The groomsmen and bridesmaids had their own tables as well as the families of Kairi and Sora that were near the couple's own private table that could only sit the two of them. They were so engrossed with each other at their own table so everyone else began talking amongst themselves.

"That was really lovely." Commented Olette. She was still having a hard time getting used to the looks that Hayner were giving her. She knew that Hayner found her attractive, at least enough to want to date her, but even so. She was not used to being looked upon so much. But this was a special occasion and according to Hayner, she looked extra pretty today. Which is why he had his arm wrapped around her slightly as they were sitting together.

"It really was." Crystal agreed entirely and then looked to Riku to see what he thought. His arm was resting lightly on Crystal's seat so he didn't have to turn to her to speak.

"Yeah, Sora is definitely the happiest person alive right now. Although, actually, he may have always been the happiest person alive." It was no secret that Sora had always been a cheerful sort of person. However, it was safe to say that he was especially happy today. Everyone mulled over that thought for a little while before Crystal spoke up again.

"So Naminé, are you ready for next week? I haven't even packed yet." She said with a bit of dismay towards the work she would have to do before next week. The subject change brought Naminé out of the mindset she had been in all day about the wedding. She had forgotten about moving away because of all the craziness.

"I'm not packed either… Now that you mention it. And that's kinda important, you know?" Naminé laughed, making a joke to hide the fact that she was kind of uncomfortable talking about it. She turned to look at Roxas to see that he was kind of uncomfortable too. They hadn't actually talked about it much this summer, being much too busy making up for lost time. And it's suddenly sprung up on them both.

Riku and Crystal picked up on that and decided not to bring it up anymore until it's time to go. Since Riku and Crystal were both going to the same college, that wouldn't have to separate like Roxas and Naminé are. It's a lot easier for them to be excited about it. Crystal decided to make a closing statement to that conversation at least.

"Well, let me know if you want to do any shopping together, okay?" Naminé smiled at her, thanking her kindness before digging into the food set before them. Pretty soon everyone was finishing up their supper and mingling around. Kairi and Sora set off to start making the rounds and thanking everyone for their support. Then it was time to cut the cake and makes toasts. After a while, most of the older population of the crowd had decided to return home so all that was left was the younger generation. And this meant dancing, of course.

The DJ started playing some all-time favorites and also the newest hits. But mostly, it was just songs that were fun to dance to and everyone joined in. People watched as Kairi and Sora shared their first dance as husband and wife to a slow sentimental piece. After a few more crowd pleasers, it was time for the father daughter dance. Sora and his mother joined in too and it was good fun to watch Sora and Kairi with their parents.

After a while, Naminé found herself getting tired so she went back to her seat at the table for groomsmen and bridesmaids. The heels she was wearing were starting to get to her, and after talking a lot at the dance floor and noticing that most of the women weren't wearing shoes anyway, she decided to take hers off as well. She rubbed her feet a little to sooth the ache and by the time Roxas found her, she was drinking water from a fancy cup that had a lot of condensation on it.

"I was wondering where you went." Roxas stated as he sat by her. To be honest, he was getting pretty tired at that point too, so he was glad to look for Naminé as a excuse to get off the dance floor. Naminé just smiled at him.

"Today was pretty great, wasn't it?" Naminé kept finding herself thinking over the events of the day and reliving it, feeling the happiness over and over.

"Yes." Roxas agreed, but had a pensive look on his face. "Listen, Naminé-" Roxas was interrupted by the sound of the DJ's voice.

"Okay, here's a slow dance for you couples out there. Grab your girl and get out here." Naminé could see Roxas looking dismissive, before he turned to her to speak again.

"Come on, Naminé. It's for us." He offered out his hand to her. Naminé was still a bit concerned about what Roxas had to say, so she didn't reach to take his hand yet. Roxas reached out for her hand instead.

"See? We're finally getting to dance together again. This time, as a couple. Don't you want to see how well your dancing lessons worked?" He kept trying to persuade her. The memory probed Naminé to finally go with him. She remembered 'back then' to when she was blind to her own feelings for Roxas. Teaching him to dance was a really funny memory, but really, it's where everything started.

By the time they reached the dance floor together, a soft guitar intro was playing, one easy to sway too. Naminé placed her hands on Roxas's shoulders as Roxas placed his hands on Naminé's hips. As the lyrics started, Roxas got closer to Naminé's body to where they heads were laying against each other.

"I know that we are separating, soon. So, whenever you hear this song, I want you to think of this moment and know that I will always be there for you. No matter what." He whispered into her ear. He could feel Naminé nod in return.

"I love you, Roxas."

"I love you too."

And the two continued to sway together, lost in each other.

* * *

It was finally time for Sora and Kairi to leave. Everyone stood along sides the exit, waiting for the bride and groom to come through so they could offer their congratulations once more. Sora's car was waiting at the end for the two to go onto their honeymoon before school started, which was a week after Naminé started.

The cheers could be heard as Sora and Kairi entered with Sora carrying Kairi bridal style to the car.

"Congratulations!" Could be heard from everyone as they passed. Sora smiled and Kairi waved. Once they reached the car, Sora turned around.

"Thank you so much everyone!" And with that, Sora let Kairi down to say her own thanks and then get into the car. They drove away with everyone waving after them.

And they lived happily ever after…

* * *

A week passed. Naminé was now fully packed and ready to leave for Radiant Garden the following morning. She made plans to leave with Riku and Crystal early in the morning and already bought the train ticket.

With the last cardboard box taped up, Naminé heaved a sigh. She was happy to finally have the packing done so she could focus on a couple of other more important things tonight. All of those being namely, Roxas.

Roxas told her to meet up with him on the clock tower today whenever she was finished. She looked out the window to see that the sun was just then starting to set, so if she rushed, she could reach the clock tower just in time for the most beautiful part of the sunset.

Naminé kissed her mother good-bye and headed off to the clock tower. By the time she got there, she worked up a little sweat from rushing, but it was all worth it to see that beautiful sunset and the outline of her boyfriend in it.

"Hi." She called out to alert him of his presence. He seemed to get shaken out of whatever train of thought his head was in by her voice.

"Hey." He replied softly as Naminé took a seat on the bench next to him. "You made it just in time."

"Yep, sure did. This is going to be my last Twilight Town sunset for a while. I'm glad I got to see it from here." She said sincerely. Roxas hummed mindfully and the two sat in silence for a little while, just taking in the scenery and noting their now sacred time together.

Namine's mind began to wander as it so easily does, and so she found herself thinking about tomorrow's departure and the ending of being able to see her boyfriend so often.

"Do you think everything will be okay? Even if we are apart. Will we always like we are now?" Naminé asked, mostly to herself really but Roxas still had an answer for her.

"Of course not. You'll change, I'll change, how we will be together will change. But that doesn't mean that it's a bad thing. It would boring if we never changed, don't you think?" He smiled softly at Naminé who responded with her own gentle smile.

"I suppose you're right there. It would be bad to want things to never ever change. I still hope we can change together, though."

"Me too."

The two sat in silence for a little while longer, enjoying the rest of the sunset before Roxas decided to bring up what he had been meaning to tell her before Naminé left tomorrow.

"So, Sora told me about something really cool recently." He started off. That piqued Naminé's interest for sure.

"What was it?"

"Has Kairi told you about the paopa fruits?"

"Yeah, the story is that if two people eat from the same paopa fruit, their destinies will always be entwined. They'll be together forever." Naminé stated off what she had learned from her best friend. The reality of what she just said hit her and made her heart beat faster. What was Roxas trying to say?

Roxas said nothing but pulled out a star shaped object from his pocket. It was made from blue sea shells and connected together to make a star.

"This is what they call a wayfinder. It's made look after the paopa fruit. According to the legend, as long we have these, no matter how far apart we are, we'll always be able to find each other again. We'll have an unbreakable connection. Since you're leaving tomorrow, I wanted to finally give to you. That way we'll both have them." Roxas pulled out another one from his pocket to prove his point.

Naminé took the wayfinder and held it tightly in her hand, observing its beauty and significance. "An unbreakable connection…" She murmured quietly. She looked back up at Roxas. This was exactly the type of reassurance she needed to be able to leave the next day with a smile on her face. Roxas had done this for her…

She quickly closed the space between them. She kissed him full on the mouth, one hand laying on his chest and the other down by her side clutching the wayfinder. This was one of the most meaningful things someone had ever done for her and she was so happy that it was Roxas that she would be sharing her destiny with.

The two continued to talk into the night, enjoying each other's company for as long as they could until the next morning came…

* * *

"Got everything you need?" Naminé's mom asked again out of concern. At this point, the two had gone over everything she packed, twice, and then some more. It was understandable though because Radiant Garden was some distance away and if Naminé forgot something now, it would be difficult to retrieve it.

"Yes Mom! I'm pretty sure at this point, there is nothing I could possibly leave behind." She tried to reassure her mother, but before her mother could reply, another voice cut in.

"Besides us, you mean." Hayner said teasingly, pointing out the obvious flaw in Naminé's logic. Everyone had come to the train station to bid the new Radiant Garden University students farewell. Naminé, Riku, and Crystal had their belongings packed onto the train at this point and were biding their time until the train decided to leave.

Naminé felt herself giggling at Hayner's comment. He had a point there, didn't he? She had decided since last night with Roxas that she wasn't going to leave with a frown on her face. But it was also important to face the true facts of the matter as well. She was leaving. This was it.

"You're right about that…" She admitted and soon felt Roxas take her hand. He understood what she had told him before parting with him for the night. The importance of leaving with a smile.

"You have to tell me all about the university, okay Naminé?" Olette pitched in with her own comment. Olette was the curious sort and loved details about things she didn't know about. With that in mind, Naminé knew that Olette's comment was honest and true.

"No problem! I'm sure I'll have plenty to tell." Naminé smiled again.

The group stayed together and talked until the train gave the signal that it was almost time to leave. The whistle blew loudly and interrupted any conversation that might have been happening at that point.

"Well, I suppose it's time for us to leave…" Crystal announced. Everyone nodded and good-bye hugs were initiated. Naminé gave her first and longest hug to her mother.

"Promise me that you'll call a lot. It's going to take a while for me to get used to you not being here…" Naminé's mother gave her heartfelt thoughts. Naminé nodded into her mother's shoulder.

"I promise, Mom."

Crystal hugged Olette and Hayner and lastly Roxas. Riku followed suit, but just gave side hugs and back pats instead, that was more his style. Naminé did the same and finally went up to Roxas.

"So this is it…"

"Yeah…"

"Still have your wayfinder?"

Naminé reached into her pocket. She knew that she would want this by her side today as she would leave Roxas. The blue star shaped trinket peeked out from her pocket. Roxas smiled and pulled his out as well.

"Just remember. We'll always be together." Roxas reminded her and brought his forehead to hers. Naminé's face heated up and she giggled slightly.

"Always." She promised once more. Roxas lifted his head and gave her a peck on her forehead and gave her hand one last squeeze before letting go. Riku, Crystal, and Naminé all got on the train and found seats next to the window facing their friends and family.

As the train began to go, they started waving good-bye. Their friends did the same back. Naminé's mother was tearing up at this point, but still waved good-bye. Naminé kept her eyes on Roxas for as long as she could. But slowly by slowly, she make out the expression in his eyes and then couldn't clearly see his face until his entire body become a blur of motion.

That was it.

The group was silent for a little while, quietly contemplating their departure. Naminé reached into her pocket once again to feel the wayfinder. Just its presence made her feel so much better. The silence continued for a while, but it was surprisingly Riku that broke the silence first.

"It's exciting though, isn't it? It's exciting to expand your world. To become connected to others worlds." Crystal looked at her boyfriend with interest. Riku was someone that she was continually learning new things about every day. In response, she took his arm and laid her head upon his shoulder.

Riku was very excited and looking forward towards the future and what their future as in store for them. Naminé found this mindset to be the way to go. Naminé had a whole future to look forward to here. A whole world of new possibilities.

She touched her wayfinder once again.

And people back home that loved her.

There was no way she could be sad, but there was so much happiness in her life. Happiness that's already happen to her, happiness that is yet to happen, and happiness that is promised to her. Because she and Roxas would always be destined together. That thought alone is enough to ensure that she would have all the happiness she would ever need.

* * *

_Fin_


	30. Baby, Just Say Yes

Teach Me to Dance

Side Story

Baby, Just Say Yes

Namiku

* * *

This takes place before Naminé's and Riku's break up. Naminé's POV.

* * *

I'll admit to myself that I was even surprised when I realized that I was actually dating Riku. I wasn't too sure why exactly I had said yes to his request, but it seemed that in back of my head there was someone saying, "If you don't say yes, you'll regret it all your life." That voice kept repeating in my head, and I don't even know why.

It's well known that Riku had loved Kairi. Back from our childhood, it had no secret that both of the boys that Kairi had always hung out with, both had secret feelings for her. Riku was the only one of the two to actually come to terms with his feelings. Sora remained oblivious well into his older years of childhood, if the teenage years can be counted as part of one's childhood.

Of course, I had been best friends with Kairi for a long time as well. Around the time middle school started, was about the time the three had moved to Twilight Town from Destiny Islands. I met Kairi then and almost immediately we were best friends and inseparable ever since. But even I didn't know everything about her and her childhood friendship with Sora and Riku. Something about them, something said that they was something deeper than what just comes across to the eye.

It's not something that you can just have explained to you. The bond between the three was intangible, something too great to define. After all, they've all been best friends from their early childhood years, at least that's what I've heard from Kairi. When she herself moved to Destiny Islands, Sora and Riku, who were already best friends, welcomed her with open arms and the three had been together ever since.

It was just a quickly accepted fact in middle school. It wasn't till their high school years that it was ever questioned. As they became accepted into Twilight Town High, the group was forced to become defined. People felt the need to know, who loved Kairi? Who was going to end up together? Teenagers' need to have people categorized forced certain things to come out.

One of the things that I realized during this time was that Sora loved Kairi, and I knew from when I first became friends with Kairi was that she definitely preferred Sora over Riku. Though the realization that she might have feelings for him didn't come till much later in high school, I knew that someday they would just because she felt closer with him anyway.

Sadly, after that realization, I also realized that Riku loved Kairi too. And I knew that Riku knew he loved her too. It was in the way he was around her, just how aware of himself and his feelings he was. But surely... he must of known just how much in a losing battle he was in too.

After a while, it seemed as if Riku did start to understand. Though he did appear saddened at times, he actually ended up encouraging them to be together. Through Riku's subtle hints, and a little courage, Sora finally mustered up the strength to ask Kairi. It took a while though. It wasn't until the Christmas Break of their Senior year, that Sora finally asked her out. It ended up being sort of a Christmas wish come true for Kairi.

I was very happy for them both, but I couldn't help but feel sorry for Riku.

I didn't know what it felt like, to be rejected like that. Though I experienced the occasional crush just like any other normal teenager, I kinda kept myself away from entering any relationships. I'll admit I was afraid. Afraid of what would happen to me if I dated someone.

I was afraid that I wouldn't be enough to make someone happy. Thus, I found myself very surprised that I had replied yes to Riku's request. Perhaps it was because of the pity I felt for him, or maybe it was because I thought I was ready for a relationship by then.

It was our Senior year, so I suppose it was time to live a little more than I have before, so I wouldn't miss out on anything. And maybe that's why that voice popped into my head that night. It was telling me that I was ready to be with someone. Even if we don't end up being with each for forever, it's a good thing to be with someone.

And so, now I have to say that I'm glad I said yes to Riku. Even though some things got worse at the same time, such as my relationship with Roxas dwindled down considerably, I think it's gonna be worth it in the end.

Even if it doesn't all work out, at least I'll have the memories to keep with me. And life will be okay.

* * *

_Fin_


End file.
